Angel on My Shoulder
by amk8930
Summary: Leo and Luna come back to New Domino City 5 years later. Luna starts hooking up with an old friend, but he worries he's out of her league. Both have no dating experience, so a certain Faithshipping couple offers to help them out. YuseixAkiza LunaxDexter
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Chapter 1!**

**All right! Here's my new story! For all you Faithshippers, there is Faithshipping in this story. However, I also wanted to focus on a different couple instead. After reading brightredcherries' story "Dating Days", I started to like the idea of Luna x Dexter. If you do not like the couple, I apologize.**

**This is my first "future" story, which means I have lots of thoughts about what could/might have happened. Some stuff in here I believe happened, some I'm not sure on, and others I'm very doubtful.  
><strong>

**I might write a story, down the line, more towards Yusei and Akiza with some things the same as in here, but in more detail.  
><strong>

**Thanks for your support and any feedback you give me will be a big help (except for flames)!**

**Here's the prologue:  
><strong>

It was now 5 years after everyone had left New Domino City. For many of the Signers, things were going well.

Crow had been working with a team and been learning even more about Turbo Dueling as a team. He had made new friends and was enjoying traveling the country and the world. He had definitely been enjoying his time away from home, since he finally got to see so many new things. He still would e-mail or video chat back home, with Martha, but his busy schedule made it hard to keep up with everyone. He was also thinking about joining Jack in the individual Turbo Dueling. The biggest thing was that he had gotten his ears pierced and he had changed his sexual interests. After being around so many guys he was starting to like the idea of being around other men.

Speaking of Jack Atlas, it was pretty much the same for him. Although he had decided to go back to his days of being #1, in terms of individual Turbo Dueling, it felt as though he had never left. Fans of old Jack were not disappointed as Jack was as confident and rude as ever. Girls still tried to throw themselves at him, but to Jack it was pointless. Jack wasn't interested in a long term relationship and didn't want to settle down. He thought that a woman would only get in the way of him being on top. That meant that he had many really short term relationships. With being the # 1 Turbo Duelist, he hardly had time to contact back home, with numerous sponsorships, and tournaments going on. Jack always seemed to be busy, but he made sure to visit Martha, especially on her Birthday and Mother's Day. There was no doubt that all the Turbo Duel losses in the world would not add up to the guilt he'd feel if he didn't visit his foster mother on those days.

For Yusei, things were also going well. At least, if it didn't involve work. Yusei hated being a scientist. He had never wanted it as a lifelong job. He started out, feeling like a kid taking a test for school. Generally, the kid had no interest in what the test was about. The only thing they wanted was to get a good grade on the test and be done with it. All Yusei had wanted, as a scientist, was to help New Domino City. He only learned about the Planetary Particles, because he wanted to help on the project. Not because he was interested in it. Like the child, Yusei was now done with his test and wanted to move on. Except, he was stuck.

Yusei spent most of his days with hardly, if any, work at all. As the "head" of the project, Yusei was like a CEO of a company. Yusei was only alerted of a major or serious problem. In 5 years, he knew how many times that had happened. Never.

Yusei had gotten to work with people from all around the world on the project and to make sure that nothing would go wrong. He worked with people from South America, to Europe, to Africa, to Asia, and Australia. Heck, even some scientists in Antarctica helped. They had made such a good system that usually any problem was very small. Every time a problem occurred in New Domino City's plant, that Yusei got alerted of, Yusei would run downstairs, and out of his office. By the time Yusei got to the other employees, over a dozen people were already working on it. They were always done or nearly done fixing it, leaving Yusei to head back to his office. He would smile and thank everyone for their hard work.

Yusei was also making more green dollar bills than he had made in his life. He would constantly offer Martha any money she might need. Now that she was getting a little older, Yusei wanted to make sure that she had everything she needed. Yusei had also given to her friend Zora and donated some of his money to charity.

Despite all of the money Yusei gave away, he still had enough to live in the Tops. His place was right across the hall from the Twin's apartment. Yusei had slowly gotten used to living in such a nice place and did admit that the extra security made him feel safer.

So, with such a boring job and wanting to leave, why did Yusei stay? Money and having a job was one. Despite the boredom, there was another reason why Yusei would stay at his current job: Akiza. Yusei did not blame Akiza for staying and had made sure that she knew about it.

With so little work, Yusei was able to talk to her almost each and every day. Yusei had stayed in constant contact with her though e-mails, phone, video chats, and more. At first, Yusei had been really reluctant in chatting or communicating while at work. However, once the project was done and other people started handling most of the work, Yusei slowly got used to talking to her. Despite Akiza being several hours ahead, Yusei was able to video chat on his lunch break (and many times longer), and still stay up to date on his work. If Akiza was busy or had schoolwork, Yusei would send her something, such as an e-mail, and Akiza would still be able to hear from him.

Speaking of Akiza, she had enjoyed her college life. Despite not making any friends at school, she was enjoying living on her own. However, during every summer and winter break, Akiza had flown back to New Domino City to meet up with her parents and, of course, Yusei. Akiza couldn't help, but smile as she said his name.

At first, Akiza remembered the night before they left. Akiza had wanted to say she loved him, but knew that it would have been too hard to leave. Not to mention, it would have hurt Yusei as well, whether he returned her feelings or not. Despite changing what she said, Yusei had given her a confident smile, and understood what she was trying to say.

Later, Yusei changed the subject, from them talking about the first time they met. Yusei took her hand and said that she had the most beautiful smile in the world, as he looked into her eyes. Akiza smiled, as she put her hand on his, and then added that he was responsible for her smile. They both knew that they were confessing their love, especially since Yusei had never said, acted, or did anything so romantic to anyone else. Not to mention that Yusei had understood why she changed her response. He had followed her lead, of confessing, but not saying those 3 powerful words.

After all the romantic things they said, did, and were doing right at that moment, it was only right that they finish it in the best way possible. Their faces slowly leaned forward, as they continued to hold hands and looking each other in the eyes. The looks on their faces were both nervous, as neither had kissed another person before. Akiza finally closed her eyes and Yusei followed her lead. Then, their lips gently touched each other, and what they felt was magical. They finally leaned back and smiled at each other. They started talking again and confirmed, to each other, that they would stay in constant contact. Akiza also mentioned that she would come back during her summer and winter breaks, which put a smile on Yusei's face. They finally let go and Akiza made a confident fist. They departed soon afterward.

Now, it was 5 years later and Akiza was closer to Yusei than she had ever been. Yusei had taken her on many dates and Akiza had enjoyed each and every one. Akiza was also surprised at how romantic Yusei was. Although, at first, it was hard for both of them, since neither had been in a relationship before. However, they soon figured it out. Yusei started holding her hand or making sure to have an arm around her, when they walked anywhere together.

Yusei was also very physical with her as well. He enjoyed giving her hugs and kisses, something which Akiza never thought Yusei would enjoy doing. Yusei and Akiza were still virgins as Yusei and Akiza did not want to upset the Akiza's parents or Martha. Despite keeping their virginity, almost every time they met alone, it usually lead to them making out (with their clothes fully on). Both them had not only kept in good contact with each other, but the twins as well.

For the twins, they had probably the worst of luck. When they arrived in London, they were both a little suspicious, as to why their parents had contacted them after all these years. It turns out that their suspicions were right on.

Leo and Luna's parents were curious if the twins were able to survive on their own. When they finally met, their parents insisted that they go on a shopping spree. At first they were enjoying it, but things soon turned for the worst.

Luna had started grown to absolutely loving one piece of clothing: short shorts. She loved how it let her legs breath along with the fact that she just loved to wear them. Luna's legs had also gotten use to surviving cold weather, especially with Duel Academy's skirt and New Domino City's frigged cold winters. Luckily, London wasn't nearly as cold as New Domino was. So, when Luna wasn't attending Duel Academy in London, Luna wanted to wear short shorts year round.

However, her mother and father were not in favor of this and didn't want Luna to send the wrong message. Leo was very defensive and said that Luna could wear what she wanted to wear. Not to mention the fact that they were already wearing uniforms for school. Despite his pleas, Luna was forced to get some long pants, along with only a few short shorts.

Luna and Leo followed their orders and many other things. Leo and Luna were suppose to go to bed at 9:00, but they had stayed up later when they were on their own. Their parents also took notice of how much Leo and Luna did everything together. At first, they thought that it was normal, but they soon insisted that they do things separately. Leo and Luna knew that they were not going to be together forever, but they still were able to do many things together well. They were also able to easily survive a day alone, when their parents had a "meeting" to go to. Their parents took notice of this and, about a month after they had met up, they left a note on the kitchen counter.

"Leo and Luna,

Your mother and I have realized that the two of you can easily take care of yourselves. We have decided to give you this apartment to live in. We have important business that we must attend to and hope you will understand.

Love, Your Father and Mother."

Leo instantly tore up the message. Everything was back to square one and they knew that was probably the last time they would ever see them again. They wanted to go back to New Domino City. Unfortunately, they could not sell the apartment or pay the rent early, since they were not 18. That meant they could not visit New Domino City for another 5 years They decided to make the best of it and kept going to Duel Academy in London. They kept in contact with Yusei and Akiza and the four of them became even better friends. Yusei helped Leo as he joined the junior Turbo Dueling League. Luna worked really hard on her studies and ended up getting a scholarship to a school nearby. Akiza also helped her, as she had grown up to become a beautiful young woman.

Now, 5 years later, Leo and Luna were old enough to pay for the rent a few months in a advance. They still did not plan on selling the apartment, until Luna finished school. They were both 18 and just finished high school. Akiza was 23 and getting ready to earn her doctor's degree in just a few years. Yusei was only a year older than her and was with her in New Domino City, on her summer break. It was early-June and the twins were set to come back home, for the first time in 5 years. Their Summer vacation had just started and Luna's college didn't start until mid-late August.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Some of it probably surprised you a little bit. **

**Please send you're comments or suggestions, if you can. If not, I hope you will continue reading this story.**

**I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1!**

**There's the prologue. Now the story begins!  
><strong>

We now start the story, as Leo and Luna are packing to head back to New Domino City.

Leo had just finished packing in his room. "Okay Luna! I'm done packing!"

"Okay," Luna called from her room, "I'll be out in just a couple of minutes."

"Fine," Leo said. He waited a few moments. "Are you having trouble picking out which shorts to wear?"

"No," Luna replied, "I'm picking out which long shirt to wear. It could get cool when we fly back."

"Yeah," Leo said as he pulled on his black t-shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans and now had a long, thin build. Leo had started working out, but mainly focused on keeping his slim body intact.

"Okay," Luna called as she pulled her bag slowly down the steps. Luna was now a tall and lean woman. She had also developed a chest, which was obviously not as big as Akiza's, but still was of very good size. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt and white short shorts.

"Great!" Leo said, "And I got the tickets!" He showed the plane tickets. Luna smiled and she locked their apartment door.

Soon, Leo and Luna were on the plane and heading west to New Domino City. They arrived at about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. With the time difference, they were both feeling a bit tired, as it was nighttime back home. Akiza was already back, due to college ending earlier than Duel Academy. Akiza and Yusei were waiting for them at the airport. Akiza was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. Her hair was back to it's shape and form, that Akiza had before the WRGP. Yusei wore a purple polo and long dark blue jeans.

"Lets see," Akiza said as she checked the arrival times, "London. London. London."

"There," Yusei said as he pointed at it, "They might be a little late, due to showing their passports." Akiza smiled. "Well, lets go wait at the terminal then." They smiled at each other and gently held hands, as they went to wait for them.

When Leo and Luna came back, it was easy for Yusei and Akiza to spot them. Akiza recognized Luna's shoulder length hair and bright yellowish eyes. "Luna," Akiza called. "Akiza," Luna said and ran up to her. Luna was now as tall as Akiza and the two girls gave each other a hug. "It's so nice to see you again," Akiza said as they leaned back. She put her hands on Luna's shoulder's. "You're as tall as me!" Luna laughed.

"Thanks Akiza. It's great to be back home again." Leo then caught up with Yusei.

"Hey Yusei," Leo said as they grabbed one hand and gave each other a "man hug." Yusei smiled. "Wow Leo! You're as tall as me!" Leo grinned. "Yeah, but I'm not the duelist you are."

"Well I'm sure you're doing fine," he said, "After all, you did come in second in the Junior League." Leo gave his trademark peace sign. "And don't forget it," he said. Akiza and Luna turned to them.

"Do you wanna head to your old apartment?" Akiza asked. The twins both nodded and they went to the drop off/pick up area outside. A limo was waiting for them. Once they got their things inside, they were driven to the Tops. There, Akiza and Yusei helped them unload and bring their things upstairs. Leo sighed as he finished putting some clothes back into an old dresser.

"I'm going to take a nap," he said, "All the jet lag and time zone difference is making me tired."

Yusei stopped unloading and so did Luna and Akiza. "Okay," Yusei replied, "Is there anything else you need help with?" Leo and Luna shook their heads.

"You going to take a nap too?" Akiza asked as she turned to Luna. Luna nodded. "Okay," Akiza said, "Yusei and I will be across the hall if you need anything." The twins smiled as they left and laid on their different beds, until they both fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Luna woke up. She sat up on her bed and noticed that Leo was still sleeping. She quietly walked out and left a note, saying that she was going to go for a walk.

As Luna walked downtown, she noticed that many of the buildings looked the same, but there were some differences. Some looked older and some looked as though they had been remodeled.

Of course, Luna had to deal with a few younger men looking at her, as she walked by. Luna didn't have to give it a second thought. She knew these men were checking her out and, quite frankly, she was used to it. However, just because she was used to it, didn't mean that she liked it.

After Luna went across a stoplight, she noticed a young man on his laptop, as he sat on a bench. Luna instantly recognized the face. His hair was still the same style and brown color. He had grown, like she had, and had his legs just barely reaching the ground. He still had a long, lanky frame, just like when she left for London. He even still had his square glasses which were black in color. He was wearing a green polo and blue jeans.

Luna slowly walked up to him and sat down on the bench. For a moment, Dexter stopped typing, and noticed her out of the corner of his eye. He then quickly went back to what he was typing up.

'He must not recognize me,' Luna thought as she turned to him and smiled, 'Maybe I should jog his memory a little bit.'

"Hey Dexter," she said cheerfully. Dexter stopped typing and faced her. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her face. Then, in less than a second, he panned her up and down. His eyes returned to her face and he still looked puzzled.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Luna chuckled to herself.

"You should. We've been friends for years." Dexter scratched some hair by his right ear, but continued to looked puzzled.

"Luna?" Luna finally admitted. Dexter's eyes widened. "Luna!" he said excitedly. He set his laptop next to him and scooted closer to her. "It's been so long! How have you been?" He stuck out his hand and Luna shook it.

"It's been going well," Luna said, "Did you graduate this year?" Dexter nodded.

"Yep. One of the best students in the class," he said proudly, "How about you?"

"Same here," she said, "Although I graduated in London of course."

"So, what are you doing here?" Dexter asked, "Have you and Leo decided to move back?" Luna nodded.

"We will at some point, but we are having some trouble with out apartment there. You see..."

"Oh I know what happened!" Dexter said quickly. He then realized that he had interrupted her. "Sorry," he said shyly, "You can keep going."

"No, no," Luna said, "How do you know?"

"Well, Yusei and I have talked while you guys were away. We've become better friends and it was nice to hear that you, for the most part, were enjoying London."

Luna smiled. "So, you probably know I got a scholarship to a local school there?" Dexter shook his head. "No, but congratulations anyways!" he said, "That must really be exciting for you!"

"It is," Luna said, "But I'm sure you got one too." Dexter shook his head.

"Nope," he said sadly, "I didn't have enough community service or I didn't qualify for this or that." Luna nodded.

"Yeah. Mine was only due to getting good grades and a teacher nominated me. So, you're stuck paying for school on you're own?" Dexter nodded.

"So, what are you going into?" Luna asked. Dexter twiddled his thumbs and turned to face the same direction as the bench.

"Well, I'm actually interested in accounting," he admitted, "I know there's a lot of people going for it, but I've always been kind of a numbers guy. I really enjoyed taking some classes for it as well." Luna nodded. "That seems like your field."

Dexter turned back to her. "What are you going into?" Luna smiled and rolled her eyes back.

"I really want to go into teaching," she said and looked back at him. Dexter nodded. "That seems like something you'd be good at. So what level? Elementary? Middle school? High school? College perhaps?"

Luna smiled. It was the first time, in a long time, that she was actually having a conversation with a male, that wasn't Leo. All the other times, Luna was stuck having a perverted guy hit on her and trying to get her number.

"I was thinking Elementary," Luna said, "Like second or first grade. That's right when kids learn to read and write. Not to mention that writing English is such an important skill."

"Yeah," Dexter said, "English was never my strong suit and my writing's kind of sloppy." Luna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said as she leaned in close, "So is Yusei's."

They both laughed at the true statement.

When they were done, Luna smiled at Dexter. "So, how have you been doing relationship wise? Find anyone special yet." Dexter turned and looked down at his lap.

"Well, to be honest, I have never gone on a date before." Luna's face saddened. "Really? A nice guy like you?" Dexter nodded.

"I think girls want a big, buff guy," he said, "And I'm just a scrawny little guy." Luna felt even worse for him.

"But look at Yusei," Luna noted, "He's never been a big, buff guy either. He's got a long, lanky build as well and Akiza and him are in love." Dexter sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He then turned back to Luna.

"So how have you been fairing? I'm sure guys are just lining up to go out with you."

"Yeah," Luna said, "But so far they've all been pigs or jerks. I haven't gone on one date yet." Dexter's eyes widened.

"You?" he asked in a stunned tone, "Someone as nice and beautiful as you?" Luna blushed slightly at Dexter's comment and nodded.

"Yep. I could tell right off the bat that many were only after my looks. I would then turn them down. Leo was also very protective of me and knew some of the boys better than me. He didn't trust any of them either and he got them to stop bothering me." Dexter nodded.

"I understand," Dexter said as he turned to look forward, "It's good that Leo and you were able to keep them away. Unfortunately, I sometimes wonder if I'll ever be able to go on a date."

"Well," Luna said as she faced forward, "Since I've never had one, I sometimes worry that I might screw up whenever I go on a date."

"Me too," Dexter said, "But it's not like we can go on a practice date or anything." Luna's eyes widened and she turned to him. "Dexter that's a great idea!"

Dexter turned to her. "It is?" he asked shyly. Luna nodded.

"If we go on a 'practice date', we might get more confidence when we go out to meet people. Plus, if we find someone to go out with, we'll know what to do and what not to do." Dexter smiled.

"All right, but when should we do it?" Luna put a hand to her chin. "How about next Friday?" Dexter nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said with a smile.

Luna smiled back and, after a moment, Dexter checked his watch. "Wow," he said, "It's almost 5 o'clock. I'd better be home for dinner."

"Yeah, me too," Luna said.

Dexter grabbed his laptop and they both stood up. It was then that Dexter noticed something. The top of his head only reached Luna's chin, making him shorter than her. Dexter looked up at her for a moment, in surprise. He then looked at the ground and slowly panned up.

"Wow," he said as he finally reached her face, "You really have grown." Luna nodded. "Yeah. I'm as tall as Akiza now. Leo's as tall as Yusei." Dexter nodded.

"So," he said kind of slowly, "I'll see you next Friday?" Luna nodded. "But it's all right if you come over sooner than that," Luna said. "Okay," Dexter said shyly, "I'll see what I can do."

"All right," Luna said as she turned and put a hand in the air, "See you later." She started walking away.

"Bye!" Dexter called as he waved to her. Dexter put his hand down, and wrapped both of them tightly around his laptop, when she turned around.

As Luna walked down the sidewalk, Dexter couldn't help, but notice how much Luna had changed. She now had long and beautiful legs, as she wore her white short shorts. Her long green hair gently flowed through a light breeze. Her pink t-shirt, although it wasn't very obvious, suggested that she also had a very nice figure.

Dexter's face was now red and he quickly shook his head of his thoughts. He looked down the street again and couldn't see Luna anymore. He looked down, at the ground, and sighed.

"Why do I even bother fantasizing about her?" Dexter asked himself as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction, "She would never fall in love with a guy like me. She probably has much higher standards. Besides, she probably didn't even like talking to me."

Unknown by Dexter, he conversation with Luna went much better than he thought.

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this Chapter!**

** Thanks for the support and please review if you can! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

**Thanks for the comments and feedback. Here's Chapter 2!**

**Warning: Yusei and Akiza make out (with their clothes on)**

Luna smiled as she walked down the street. 'That was so much fun!' she thought, 'It was nice to actually have a conversation with a guy, instead of him trying to swindle me into losing my virginity with him.' Luna walked across a street and started to think about Dexter.

"A nice guy like Dexter deserves to find someone," she said, "And I'm going to work really hard to help him out."

Luna then put a finger to her chin.

"I wonder what Leo will think?" she asked to herself. She made her way home and found Leo cooking dinner. "What are we having?" she asked.

"Good old hot dogs," Leo said proudly. He had the package sitting on the counter. Luna went up to the counter and looked at the package. "All American Beef," she read. "Leo, I enjoy hot dogs, but couldn't you get the lower fat hot dogs?" Leo shrugged.

"What's the big deal sis? You could afford to put on a few pounds." He patted her stomach and Luna huffed as she folded her arms. "I happen to like my figure," Luna noted. Leo shrugged. "Well, we're having fries from the oven, so that'll balance out the fatty hot dogs." Luna shrugged and looked at the timer.

"Need any help?" she asked. "Well, you could stir the baked beans," he said as pointed to the stove. Luna walked over and started stirring them.

"I'll be going out next Friday, so don't be shocked if I'm late." Leo turned to her, as he leaned against the counter-top. "So you're going out by yourself? What are you doing? Shopping?" Luna shook her head. "No thanks," she said, "I'll be going on a...well..." She paused. "Practice date," she said as Dexter had named it. Leo got a confused look on his face. "Practice date? What the heck is that?"

"Well," Luna said as she turned the stove down to one, "It's a date, but not an official one. It's where both of us help each other for when we do have a official date." Leo's face didn't change. "So it's a date, but not really a date." Luna smiled as she turned around.

"Yep," she said as she leaned against the counter next to him. Leo looked down. "So," he said as he looked up to her, "Who are you going with?" He quickly put his hands on her shoulder. "It's not some pervert is it?" Luna shook her head. "No," she said calmly as she removed his hands from her shoulder, "It's someone you already know."

Leo looked confused again. "Who? Alex? Paul? It's not that weird dude called Baby is it? He was looking at your shorts a lot the last time I saw him." Luna shook her head.

"No. I just caught up with him again. It's Dexter." Luna was happy when Leo smiled, but it faded, when Leo leaned over and laughed. "Dexter?" he asked, "Is he like really buff now?"

"No," she said a little stunned, "To be honest, he looks a lot like he did before we left. He's grown, but still has that long, lanky build."

"So...you're going on a 'not real date' with him?" Luna smiled. "Yes," she said and, a moment later, the timer went off. "Fries are done!" she proclaimed and went over to the oven. She got an oven mit and pulled the tray of fries out. "Can you grab the beans?" she asked. Leo nodded, but was still curious what had all happened.

Soon, they had a table full of food. They both said grace and dug in. "So, how'd you two meet up?" Leo asked. Luna then explained how she had seen him while walking. She laughed as she recalled Dexter not knowing that she was sitting next to him. Leo nodded and kept listening. She then explained how the idea had came about.

"I've never been on a date and he's never been on a date. So, if we go on a practice date, we can help build up our confidence," Luna said happily as she ate a fry. Leo shrugged. "I guess," Leo said hesitantly.

"Come on," Luna said, "We can catch up and I'll show him what not to do when dating a girl. He can teach me what not to do to a man and it'll be great. Plus, it'll really help his confidence." Leo shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Luna said as she stood up. "We'll have fun and maybe he'll teach me something to do on a real date." She turned around and brought her plate to the kitchen sink. Meanwhile, Leo slumped with his elbows on the table. In all honest, Leo wasn't upset that Dexter was taking her. He signed as he looked down at his empty plate

If Dexter was the same as always, then Leo knew that there was a problem. He thought that Luna was way out of Dexter's league. Leo admitted that Luna looked good for someone her age and could get any man she wanted. That was one of the reasons why Leo had been so defensive of Luna in Europe. A lot of the guys she met were pigs and perverts. Leo only wanted his sister to go with a man who would treat her right and was good enough to satisfy her. Leo finally got up and put his tray in the sink.

'Maybe I'm just over thinking this,' Leo thought, 'Besides, it'll be one night and then that'll be it.'

Across the hall, Yusei and Akiza were watching TV. Akiza sat next to Yusei's left leg and her legs went across his lap. As always, Yusei was enjoy the closeness that they were sharing and so was Akiza. Yusei put his arms around Akiza's waist and leaned into her ear.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world Akiza. I love you so much." Akiza blushed as Yusei kissed her cheek. "Oh Yusei," she said as she turned to face him. Yusei's face turned as well and they smiled at one another.

"Yusei," Akiza said as she looked downward and lost her smile, "Thank you for loving me. I...couldn't imagine being without you." Yusei pulled her in close, with his long, lean arms.

"Akiza," he said softly, "I wasn't forced to love you. I chose to love you." He brushed his cheek next to hers, as they closed their eyes. "I love you Akiza." They leaned back and opened their eyes.

"Yusei," Akiza said with a smile on her face and Yusei had one on his. Akiza leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. As they started to kiss more, Yusei broke off the kiss and turned to the coffee table (even though it wasn't used for coffee). He turned off the TV with the remote and put his arms back around Akiza. Akiza put her arms around him.

"Now Akiza, are you sure you want to make out?" Yusei asked, just to be safe. Akiza nodded. "You love it just as much as I do," Akiza noted. Yusei blushed and Akiza giggled, knowing she had told the truth. She then gently pressed Yusei down onto the couch.

Their kissing intensified and their tongues got involved. Akiza positioned herself on top of Yusei, just like she always did, as they each got a taste of each other. Yusei moaned louder, as he felt Akiza's ginormous breasts now pressing down into his chest. Akiza then got her hips involved and started grinding their sensitive areas together. Yusei and Akiza moaned as their tongues played with each and Akiza grinding wouldn't stop. Yusei felt a small hard lump in his pants that Akiza just kept rubbing. Yusei's hands rubbed her hour-glass figure and Akiza's hands raked through Yusei's hair. They then switched places, with Yusei's hands going to Akiza's hair and Akiza's going to Yusei's tight, lean waist. Finally, Yusei put his hands back on Akiza's curves and they continued to make out. This was the best of part of their day and they always looked forward to it.

Finally, after making out, Akiza still laid on top of Yusei. Their arms were still holding each other and they both were smiling. Finally, Yusei pulled Akiza closer and her head went over Yusei's right shoulder.

"I love you so much Akiza," he said again with his eyes closed. Akiza leaned back and Yusei opened his eyes. "I love you too, Yusei." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Yusei blushed from the contact. They both turned and looked at a clock near the TV.

"9:30?" Akiza said, "Well, I'd better get going."

"Yeah," Yusei said sadly. In all honest, Yusei wanted to fall asleep, with Akiza in his arms. However, they both knew that Akiza's father did not want that, unless Akiza had a ring on her finger. Akiza got up and helped Yusei get up as well. .

Akiza and Yusei made their way to the door. They held hands, with Yusei's right in her left and vise versa. Akiza looked up and smiled at him. Yusei smiled back.

"Thank you Yusei," Akiza said, "I really enjoy spending the day with you."

"Anytime Akiza," Yusei said, "I love that I got to spend it with you." Akiza blushed and they leaned in, for yet, another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Akiza asked in a hopeful tone and Yusei nodded. "Of course." Akiza giggled for a brief moment. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," Yusei responded. Akiza reached for the handle and opened the door. Once, it was shut, Yusei smiled, and went back to the sofa.

At Dexter's house, Dexter was nervous. He was looking up online how to go on a date. However, he wasn't having much luck. A lot of the information seemed to be for people who didn't know much about the person they were dating. While Dexter knew that Luna's tastes had changed over the years, he still knew some things about her were the same. He sighed after looking at another webpage that wasn't much help.

"If only I could talk to someone," Dexter said to himself. He then tried to think of someone who had dated before. Suddenly, Dexter thought of Yusei and Akiza. They were really in love and Dexter knew Yusei could help him, especially with any girl problems. He quickly got onto a video chat.

Yusei was luckily on his computer as well, as he tried to find a restaurant for Akiza and him to go to. Suddenly, he opened up the video chat. "Hey Yusei!" Dexter said with a smile.

"Hey Dexter! How's it going?" Yusei asked. "Great," he replied, "Listen, Luna and I are going on a date next Friday night."

"A date?" Yusei said, "Well congratulations."

"Well, I guess it's not really a date. It's more of a practice date." Yusei asked what that was and Dexter explained it to him. "That sounds like fun," Yusei said, "And it sounds like it could really help your confidence."

"Yeah," Dexter said, "But I was wondering if you could help me." Dexter tilted his head down and started to talk in a shy tone. "I know Akiza and you have been on a lot of dates, so I was wondering if you could help me with it."

"Of course Dexter," Yusei said, "You can always ask me for help." Dexter smiled and perked up. "Okay," he said happily, "For starters, I'm not sure what to wear."

"Hmm," Yusei said as he put his hand on his chin, "That's a tough one. Hmm." He thought for a moment. "I think you should ask Luna. Once you know that, I can definitely help you out."

"Okay," Dexter said, "That sounds good. Thanks again Yusei!" Yusei smiled. "No problem." They then hung up. Dexter made two fists and smiled. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he said, "I have someone to help me!"

Back at the tops, Luna was also thinking about her date with Dexter. "What should I wear?" she wondered, "Let alone what should I do?" She then noticed a picture frame on the coffee table. It was a picture of Yusei, Akiza, Leo, and Luna, before they had left for London. Luna smiled.

"Akiza!" she said, "I'll call Akiza." Luna quickly got her laptop and got on a video call.

Akiza had made it home already and she looked over a news article. She then noticed Luna trying to call her. "Hey Luna!" she said, "What's up?"

"Hey Akiza! Can I ask you for a favor?" Akiza looked at her curiously. "Of course. So, what's the problem?" Luna closed her eyes and sweat dropped. "It's not really a problem," Luna said as she opened her eyes, "It's actually a good thing." Akiza leaned forward and smiled. "So? Spit it out!"

"Well, I caught up with Dexter and we decided to go on a well...practice date." Akiza asked what that was and Luna explained it to her. "I see," she said, "It sounds great, but what do you need me for?"

"Well," Luna said as she tilted her head down and talked a little slower, "I was hoping you could help me out. I've never been on a date and I was hoping you could help me, since Yusei and you have been on a lot of them." Akiza smiled.

"I'd be more than happy to," Akiza said as a smile was now on Luna's face, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well, what should I wear?" Luna asked, "A dress? A nice shirt?"

"Well, I think you need to decide, with Dexter, where you're going to go. That usually decides the dress code."

"Okay," Luna said, "I'll be sure to talk to him soon. Okay. Talk to later Akiza. Okay. Bye." Luna hung up and smiled.

"Akiza's going to help me! Akiza's going to help me!" Luna said excited. She put her hands together. "Now we just have to decide where to go," she said.

She leaned back on the couch, as she tried to think of a good place to go.

**A/N: Now Akiza and Yusei are in on it! How will they do giving dating advice?  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support and comments you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**A/N: No one responded on the last Chapter, but that's okay. I'm happy even if just one person reads it.  
><strong>

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Dexter knew that he'd have to visit Luna the next day, so that he could have enough time to get the right clothes. So, around 11 the next morning, Dexter walked to the Tops. He went to the top floor and rang the twin's apartment door. Luna went to the door and looked through the peephole. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black short shorts.

"Hey Dexter!" Luna said happily, "Come on in!" Dexter nodded as he came inside. He was wearing maroon polo and blue jeans. "So, where's Leo?" Dexter asked as he looked around.

"Turbo Duel practice," Luna said as Dexter sat down on the couch. Luna stood behind the couch. "Can I get you anything to drink? Milk? Pop? Water?"

"Oh, water will be good," Dexter said and Luna went to the kitchen. "So, you're not with Leo at Duel Runner practice?"

"No," Luna said as she filled up a glass, "I went with him the first few times. Not much happened and I decided that it wasn't worth it." She went back to the living room and handed Dexter the glass. She had another for herself and set it down on a cup holder, which was on top of the coffee table. She then sat down on the sofa cushion next to Dexter. Dexter took a sip and set his down on another cup holder. He then turned to her

"So, was Leo mad that you didn't come?" Luna shook her head. "He understood that Turbo Duel practice wasn't that great for people to watch. Many of the other duelists didn't have their family there. Heck, many didn't have their girlfriends there. So, I only go when there's the main event." Dexter nodded. "So, why did you come over?" Dexter looked down.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you about out little practice date. Where do you want to go?" Luna shrugged. "Do you have any ideas?" Dexter shrugged.

"Well, we could go to the Italian place," Dexter said, "I think it's called Italy's Own."

"That sounds great Dexter." Dexter quickly turned to her. "But I want to make sure that it's a place that you want to go to." Luna only smiled. "Dexter, that sounds great and I'm sure we'll enjoy it. I'll get us the reservation."

"Um, okay," Dexter said, "I hope it's not too much trouble for you." Luna shook her head and then took a drink of water. "It's no problem at all."

They both then sat there for a few moments. Now that they knew where they were going, which wasn't super fancy, but it wasn't trash either. They now really wanted to talk to Yusei and Akiza. Dexter thought that he should be the one to speak up.

"Well...thanks so much Luna. I've actually got to go." He stood up. "I really thank you for the water and everything. I'm really excited about this coming Friday." Luna stood up and Dexter was still a bit embarrassed that she was a few inches taller than him.

"I can't wait," she said, "I'll see you soon." Dexter nodded. "Thanks again!" he said and headed for the door. "Goodbye!" he called as he waved. Luna waved and said goodbye. As soon as Dexter was gone, Luna raced to her laptop and got Akiza on video chat.

"Akiza! I know where we're going! It's this Italian place called, Italy's Own!" Luna said excitedly. "That's great Luna!" Akiza replied. Luna's faced turned concerned. "But what should I wear? A dress?"

"Mmm, I wouldn't wear a dress," Akiza said, "I'd only wear that on a really fancy date or anniversary. You could wear a nice dress shirt and overcoat. I could even help you pick one out." Luna smiled. "That'd be great! When can we go?"

"How about right now?" Luna nodded. "How about you come over to my house?" Akiza nodded. "I'll see you in a little bit. Okay. Bye." Akiza quickly turned off her laptop and headed to the Tops. When she got there, Luna was waiting for her with her white purse.

"Okay," Akiza said as Luna opened the door for her, "Lets go!"

They went out and headed for the mall. Normally, neither girl was thrilled about shopping, but on this occasion, there was some more excitement in the air. They went to a clothing store and went to the women's department. Akiza and Luna started looking around.

"What should I wear?" Luna asked aloud as she looked. "Well, what colors do you _really_ look good in?" Akiza asked as she walked over, "Obviously you'll look good in anything green, since it matches your hair." Luna then noticed Akiza's dark red hair and pulled on one of her trademark bangs

"Ow!" Akiza said as Luna pulled on her left bang. "Sorry," Luna said, "But I've always loved your hair color."

Akiza smiled. "Really? I've always loved your hair color." She took some of Luna's longer hair. They both turned to a nearby mirror and walked up to it.

"You know," Luna said, "I would look really good in clothes that are your hair color." Akiza smiled. "Thanks and I think I'd look really good in clothes that are your hair color." Luna smiled and they let go of each other's hair.

Soon, they found a few dress shirts and Luna was going to start trying them on.

Back with Dexter, he had already met with Yusei, who was out biking, at an ice cream shop. They had both had a cone and were now looking up the restaurant. "Hmm," Yusei said, "It's not super fancy, but it's not dumpy either."

"Is that good or bad?" Dexter asked. "Well, I think it's good, because you can get dressy, but not over the top. So..." He looked up at Dexter, who was standing next to him, and smiled. "I think it's time for us to go clothes shopping." Dexter rolled his eyes and so did Yusei. Like Luna and Akiza, they weren't big shoppers. They walked over to the mall, as Yusei pushed his bike along. Dexter also took turns pushing the bike and they locked it at a bike rack near the front of the mall. Luckily, it wasn't going to rain, so Yusei didn't have to worry about it getting wet.

They went inside and started looking. They found some dress shirts that came in many different colors. As they picked some out, Dexter noticed that there was someone familiar a ways away. "Hey Yusei!" Dexter said as he came over and pulled on Yusei's red t-shirt, "Isn't that Akiza over there?" Yusei looked over and instantly recognized her red locks. "That's definitely her," he said, "But what is she doing here? She hates shopping as much as I do."

Yusei and Dexter saw that Akiza was waiting by the dressing rooms. "Should we go check on her?" Dexter asked. Yusei quickly shook his head. "Nah. Lets look for your stuff first." They looked some more and decided on 3 dress shirts. Dexter already had some black dress pants to match. When they looked back at the dressing room, they still only saw Akiza. They did not see, however, that Luna was with her.

"I think that looks good," Akiza said as Luna was wearing a black undershirt with a purple over shirt. Luna looked in the mirror and smiled. "Yeah it does," Luna noted, "And I could just wear some black short shorts to go with it." Akiza nodded as she walked next to her. "Yeah, there's some pants that can go with it, but I think that will be much better." Luna faced Akiza. "Thanks Akiza!" Luna said as she gave her a hug. "Sure thing Luna. Anytime." Luna quickly turned around and headed for the dressing room. "I'll get undressed and we'll be all set!" she called. "Okay," Akiza said.

A few moments later, Dexter and Yusei came over. "Hi Yusei! Hi Dexter!" Akiza said. "Hello," Dexter said. Yusei came closer to Akiza and they shared a hug. "So what are you doing here?" he asked as Dexter went into the dressing room. Akiza giggled. "I'm helping Luna pick out clothes for her date." Yusei raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because I'm helping Dexter." Akiza raised her eyebrows as Luna came out. "I'm done," she said, "Oh. Hi Yusei!"

"Hey," Yusei said as he let go of Akiza, "So you're all set to go o your date?" Luna nodded. "Mmph."

"Well that's good," Yusei said, "I guess you guys probably want to leave now." Akiza nodded. "Come on Luna. Lets go pay." They waved goodbye to Yusei. "Why is Yusei here?" Luna asked Akiza once they got to the check lanes. "Oh. He's just looking for clothes," Akiza lied. In honesty, Akiza liked the idea of the two of them helping Luna and Dexter. Speaking of Dexter...

"How about this one?" Dexter asked as he had on a dark blue button up nodded as they looked in the mirror. "It looks good." He gave him a thumbs up. "Do...do you think Luna will like it?" Dexter asked shyly. Yusei put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Of course she will." Dexter slowly smiled and Yusei smiled back. "Lets put the other ones back and then pay for this one," Yusei said. Dexter went into the dressing room and changed. Soon, he had a shopping bag in his hand, as he walked out of the store.

A few days later, it was time for the big event. Yusei was in Dexter's apartment, helping him get ready. Dexter stared at the himself and looked nervous. "Do you think I look _good enough_ for Luna?" he asked.

"Of course you do," Yusei said. He sprayed some cologne on him and Dexter rubbed it in. He then sprayed some on his own hand. "A little bit on ears, as Martha always says," Yusei said as he put some on his ears. Dexter sighed.

"Don't worry too much," Yusei said, "Luna will help you along and didn't you do some research on it too?" Dexter nodded. "Yeah, but it was the obvious stuff, like pull a chair out for her, don't order things like garlic or onions, hold her hand when taking her to the door, stuff like that." Yusei nodded.

"Sometimes the little things pay off big," Yusei noted. He then checked his watch. "Okay. Lets head over there." Dexter nodded and they headed out.

Over at the twin's apartment, Akiza was helping Luna out with getting ready. "Do I look okay?" Luna asked. Akiza just smiled. "Of course you do Luna. Just relax. I'm sure Dexter would happy with whatever you wear." She grabbed a bottle.

"Want some perfume?" she asked and Luna took the bottle. "Thanks," she said and sprayed some on. "So, have you done any research on what to do on a date?" Akiza asked. Luna shrugged.

"A little bit, but not much. It's the easy stuff like, be yourself, don't worry about trying to make everything perfect, and don't talk about past relationships. It all seems too obvious and simple."

"Well," Akiza said, "Sometimes _it's the little things_ that can make a guy like you." Akiza looked at the time. He'll be here soon, so lets head to the living room." Luna nodded and she went to the sofa. However, Akiza didn't want to interfere, so she stayed upstairs, to watch the action.

Outside the apartment, Yusei stayed hidden behind his door to his apartment. "You can do it," he whispered and then shut the door, until there was a tiny crack left.

Dexter sighed. "Okay Dexter. You can do this!" He reached up and pressed the doorbell.

**A/N: I stopped here, so that way there can be almost an entire Chapter to the date. Please Review if you can!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4!**

**Thanks for the response on the last Chapter. One of them I actually will do, just not right now. I know that Luna x Dexter isn't the most popular couple out there, but it's good to know that someone is reading it.**

**I also don't want to force anyone to review if they do not want to. It's just that when I saw 0 reviews, I figured I did something wrong. Sorry if that's what happened.**

**Note: Below 0 is about -18 Celsius.  
><strong>

Luna quickly went to the door and looked out through the peep hole. She saw Dexter and opened the door. "Hey Dexter," she said excitedly, " It's good to see you again!" She looked at his attire, which was a dark blue top and long black pants. "You look great."

"Thanks," Dexter responded with a slight blush. He looked at her purple and black top, with black short shorts. "You do too." There then was an awkward silence, as both of them shuffled their feet. 'Come on,' Dexter thought, 'End the silence!' He sighed. "Well, should we go?" he finally asked. Yusei and Akiza smiled as they hid in their spots. "Sure thing," Luna said and she stepped outside of the apartment. She shut the door and locked it. They then headed for the Exit.

Back in the twin's apartment, Akiza went downstairs and unlocked the door. She went outside, re-locked it, and went across the hall to Yusei's apartment. She rang the bell and Yusei checked through the peephole. The door quickly opened when he saw who it was.

"Akiza!" he said excitedly and she stepped inside. Akiza then shut the door and locked it. Yusei's long, lean arms went around her middle and her's did the same to him, as they faced each other. They both smiled and they leaned in for a warm, inviting kiss. They both moaned as they enjoyed the other's company. When they leaned back, they were still smiling.

"So, was Luna ready for tonight?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded. "She was a bit nervous though and I tried to make her feel a little more confident." Yusei nodded. "Dexter felt the same way. Do you think they'll be all right?" Akiza thought about it for a moment. "I think so," she finally said, "I mean, I helped Luna get ready, and you helped Dexter get ready." Yusei agreed. "Yeah, so I think that had some pretty good friends helping them out." They hugged as they were both proud that they had helped two of their best friends.

Back with Dexter and Luna, they had made their way out onto the streets of New Domino City. The restaurant was not too far of a walk for them and the warm weather was perfect for a walk. Plus, they could use the exercise. As they walked, they didn't look like a couple at all, as they were getting as much attention as they normally got. Luna had a few guys looking at her and it was as if Dexter wasn't even there. They soon made it to the restaurant, but there were a bunch of people there.

"How long's the wait?" Dexter asked the hostess. "About 45 minutes," the hostess said. Dexter turned to Luna. "Do you wanna wait?" Luna nodded. "That's fine with us. Put us down for two."

"Name?" the hostess asked. "Luna." The hostess nodded and they looked around for a seat. A long bench had a number of people on it, but a few of them got up as a group was called. They both sat down with Dexter to Luna's right. "Sorry I didn't get a reservation," Dexter said as he sadly looked down. "It's okay," Luna said, "I didn't make a reservation either, so I'm just as much to blame." Dexter sighed as he sat up. "I should have been the one to make it though. It should be the male's responsibility." Luna shrugged. "I actually don't mind waiting," she said, "It'll just make this night more memorable." Dexter sighed again. "I guess," he noted.

About 10 minutes later, they called Luna's name. "Did you say Luna?" Dexter asked as they went up to the counter. "Yep," a male host said, "There's only 2 of you, so it was quicker to get you a table. Now follow me please." They followed him to a table for 2. He set the menu down and they both ordered water to drink. As they looked over the menu, Dexter found something he'd like.

'Garlic shrimp,' he thought, 'That sounds really good.' He looked up at Luna, as she scanned the menu. 'Then again, I read that you shouldn't have things like garlic or onions on a date.' Dexter sighed. 'Well then, I'll find something cheaper, and not so smelly.' He then found another entree that looked appealing and, after a few minutes, a waitress took their orders.

"I'll have the garlic shrimp," Luna said. Dexter's eyes grew wide. 'Garlic shrimp?' Dexter thought. He then looked down at the menu, as Luna finished ordering. The waitress took his order and then walked away.

"So, garlic shrimp?" Dexter asked. "Yeah," Luna replied, "What about it?" Dexter bit his lip as he didn't want to insult Luna. "Well, I read that you aren't suppose to eat smelly things on a date." Luna looked concerned. "Oh! I'm sorry if it upsets you that I ordered that. I'll remember not to order it next time." Dexter shook his head and leaned forward.

"No! No! No!" Dexter said quickly, "I am perfectly fine with you ordering that. It's just that I read that online, you aren't suppose to order smelly foods. To be honest, I thought that it sounded really good, but I was worried that you might be insulted if I ordered it." Luna blushed slightly. "You were?" she asked in surprised. Dexter nodded shyly. "Yeah, so it's okay that you ordered it. I don't mind the smell of garlic. To be honest, I kind of like it." Luna smiled at him. "Me too." Dexter looked stunned. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. There was a moment of silence that followed.

"So," Luna said, "I really like your shirt." Dexter looked up. "You do?" he asked shyly. Luna nodded. "It looks really good on you." Dexter gave her a small smile. "Thanks," he replied, "I really like your outfit and um..." He looked under the table just to be sure. "Short...shorts." Luna smiled. "I feel a little awkward asking this, and if it offends you I'm sorry, but since you've came back, you've only worn short shorts. So...do you really like wearing them?" Luna nodded.

"I love wearing them," she admitted, "Although, I'll let you in on a secret." Dexter leaned in. "What's that?" Luna looked around and then leaned forward, with a smile on her face.

"I like them as short and tight as possible." Dexter blushed. "Oh..." he said in a awkward tone. Luna's smile quickly faded.

"I also enjoy wearing them year-round too." Dexter looked surprised. "Even when it gets below freezing? Even below 0?" Luna nodded. "Although..." She looked around again and they both leaned in close. "I will wear them under long pants if it gets below 0." Dexter nodded and now Luna looked really sad.

"I know that probably makes me sound like a slut or a freak or something," she admitted as she looked down at the table. Dexter shook his head. "No. No it doesn't." Luna looked up.

"You should be able to wear what you want when you want to," Dexter said, "If you were running around naked, that's a different story. But if you enjoy wearing extra tight, extra short short shorts, year-round, that's fine with me. Besides, you're old enough to make your own choices. It's not hurting anyone and it's most certainly not hurting you. So go ahead and wear them. Don't listen to what other people say."

"Dexter," Luna said in a gasp. She then smiled at him. "Thank you," she said softly, as Dexter blushed. "Well...it's how I feel," he said in a embarrassed tone.A few moments later, the waitress brought Luna her salad and Dexter's soup.

Once they were done eating that, there was a very small break inbetween. To be honest, both of them had forgotten about the real purpose of their date and were enjoying themselves. "So, how's Leo's enjoying Europe?" Dexter asked.

"He's enjoying it," Luna said, "He's made some dueling friends and some of them have the same dreams as him. They want to head 'across the pond', as they say, and join Jack on the pro-tour. He definitely has grown up, but at the same time, still has some things that are the same. He stills enjoys being excited and full of energy. That will always make Leo, Leo I guess." Dexter laughed. "Yeah, there are some things that will never change." Luna smiled and their food came a moment later.

After eating, Dexter and Luna were given the bill. "I'll pay for it," Dexter said as he grabbed it. However, Luna took the black booklet out of his hands. "No Dexter. _I'll pay for it." _Dexter was a bit stunned. "But..."

"No," Luna said firmly, "I have a college scholarship that's paying for me to go to school. You are just trying to get through community college." She smiled at him. "It's okay," she said in a nicer tone, "I have plenty of money to pay for it. You just relax. Don't worry about it." Dexter shrugged and knew that Luna meant what she had said. "All right, but I can at least pay for the tip." He reached for his wallet, but Luna shook her head. "It's fine Dexter. I'll pay for _everything."_ Dexter looked a bit sad and put the dollar bills back into his wallet. "Well, I feel a little guilty." Luna looked at him again and gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry," she repeated, "I don't mind paying." Dexter tried to smile as the waitress took the book from Luna.

Later, they both started walking back to Luna's apartment. They had finished all of their food, so there was no leftovers to finish. Dexter was happy about how the 'practice date' went and wanted to tell Luna how he felt.

"I really enjoyed eating with you," Dexter said. He then realized how awkwardly he had worded his sentence. "I..I mean..." Luna turned to him and smiled as he re-phrased his sentence. "I mean, I really enjoyed _dining _with you."

"Thanks Dexter," she replied, "I enjoyed dining with you too." Dexter sheepishly looked up and Luna, as they continued walking.

When they got back to the apartment, Akiza was still over at Yusei's place. His apartment looked exactly like the twins. They were sitting on the couch as they finished watching a hilarious movie. Akiza yawned.

"Yusei. That _was _a really good movie," Akiza said as she leaned on him. Yusei looked slightly down at her and he had his right arm around her shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled at her and she soon smiled back. "There's that smile I love so much," Yusei said. as he leaned in and gently rubbed his right cheek on Akiza's left. They giggled and sighed happily at the gesture. They soon leaned back and Akiza looked at the time.

"Well, I guess I'd better be heading home," Akiza said, "I don't want my Dad getting suspicious of me staying here." She got up and so did Yusei. They walked to the door for their goodbye. They kissed each other on the lips, as their arms were around each other. "I love you," Yusei said. "I love you too," Akiza replied. They smiled and Akiza went to open the door. When she barely opened it, they spotted Luna and Dexter.

"Quick! Get down!" Akiza whispered. "Huh?" Yusei replied as Akiza quickly shut the door.

Across the hall, Dexter and Luna stood across from one another. The door was to Luna's left and Dexter's right. Finally, Dexter broke the silence and had a hard time looking up at Luna. He instead looked towards the floor.

"I...really had a good time tonight," Dexter said shyly, "I...I hope you did too."

"Dexter," Luna said softly and grabbed Dexter's hands, one for each hand. Dexter looked up, in surprise, and Luna had a grin on her face. They looked into each other's eyes. "I really enjoyed our dinner together," she said, "Don't worry. You did a great job." Dexter blushed. "Thanks," he said bashfully, "You were pretty good too." Luna smiled some more, but showed her white teeth. Dexter finally managed a grin and Luna let go of his hands. She then put them behind her back.

"So...I'll see you again soon?" Dexter nodded. "Of course." Luna opened the door. "Good night Dexter," she said softly. "Good night. Sleep tight," Dexter said. He then realized what he had said. First the shrimp, then the eating, and now telling her to sleep tight. Man. He _was _too nervous. Even when the date was over. "I...I mean...good night Luna." Luna nodded and shut the door. Dexter breath a sigh of relief and walked off.

Back across the hall, Akiza and Yusei hadn't heard much, as it was hard to hear them through the door. Akiza had two hands on Yusei's mouth and, once they stopped hearing noises, she let go. Yusei then gasped for air.

"Okay! I'm heading over to Luna's. Maybe I'll stay the night." Yusei was bended over and he looked up. "How come you can stay there, but you can't stay here with me?" Akiza turned to him as he stood upright.

"Because you're a man," Akiza said, "My Dad wouldn't think that anything bad happened if I stay with Luna. We're not lesbians." Yusei thought about it for a moment and then got a cheesy smile on his face. Akiza knew what he was doing and put her hand on his left shoulder. She then gave him a nudge. Yusei ended up tripping and falling over.

"Pervert," Akiza muttered to herself as she went outside the apartment. Before she made it across the hall, Yusei opened the door. "Wait Akiza!" She turned halfway to him and looked over her right shoulder.

"If this is your real goodbye, don't I get another goodbye kiss?" Akiza made a smile on her face and quickly walked over to him. She had her hands behind her back and she shyly looked up to him, with a blush on her cheeks. She finally leaned forward and kissed his left cheek. Yusei blushed too and he watched as she skipped across the hallway. He then shut the door and wondered how Dexter thought it had gone.

As for Akiza, she rang the doorbell, eager to find out what Luna had thought about the date.

**A/N: So the story starts where it finishes. Hope the Chapter wasn't too bad, as I wanted Dexter to show a little more nervousness than Luna.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5!**

**Here's the next Chapter!**

Luna headed back towards the door, thinking that Dexter might have wanted to say something more. She checked the peephole and surprisingly found Akiza. She quickly opened the door. "Akiza! What are you doing here?" Akiza smiled. "I thought I'd stop by and see how everything went," she said. "Well come on it," Luna said and Akiza made her way inside. Luna shut the door and they made their way to the couch.

"So how was it? Did Dexter treat you well?" Akiza asked. Luna nodded in agreement. "He was. He was very nervous, but he said some really nice things." Akiza looked curiously at her. "What kind of things?" Luna blushed a little bit. "Well, he really was passionate on the fact that I wear short shorts year round. It would have been nice to have him around when my parents said I couldn't do that. He also pulled the chair out for me, when we arrived. It was just a really nice meal."

"Were there any problems?" Akiza asked. Luna looked down. "Well, Dexter was really hard on himself for not getting a reservation. He was also really shy when I complimented his outfit and when he returned the same comment to me. He was really nervous and _seemed to be worried about making sure that I had a good time."_

Akiza thought for a moment on the end of Luna's statement. "Well, there aren't too many guys like that," she noted, "Most of them only go after a girl's looks." Luna chuckled. "I can agree with that." Both of the girls laughed, but Luna also remembered what Akiza had said before. "You said that there aren't too many guys like that," Luna stated once they stopped laughing, "Is Yusei like that?"

Akiza looked towards the ceiling. "Oh yes," she said, "Yusei's always worried about my happiness, especially once we confessed our love of each other. That's when he really started showing his care and love for me." Luna couldn't help, but be a bit jealous. "You're so lucky to have a guy like him," Luna said as she looked away. Akiza frowned and put her hand on her right shoulder. "Don't worry Luna. You'll find someone that can make you happy. It doesn't have to be a super hunk either. Yusei's not a super hunk, but I love him all the same." Luna nodded.

"And besides, the most important thing is that he makes you happy. But that doesn't mean your looks have to go away either. It's okay to show off your looks every once in a while." Akiza blushed slightly and winked at Luna. "I know I do." Luna put a hand on her chin and thought about it. Akiza decided to ask a question, that Luna wasn't ready for.

"So, would you date Dexter again?" Luna's face turned stunned. "W...what?" Akiza giggled. "If this was a real date, would you have gone out with Dexter again?" Luna looked away. In truth, especially after talking with Akiza, she would go out with him again. Like she had said a few minutes earlier, Dexter was really concerned about her happiness, and that was something that Luna really wanted in a guy. She decided to not make anything official though.

"Oh, I don't know," Luna finally answered, "He was very nice to me and really cared about if I was having a good time. He even said to me that he was sorry if he offended me, when he asked about wearing short shorts all the time." Akiza nodded.

'I wonder what Leo's reaction would be?' Luna thought, 'Then again, what did Dexter think?'

"Oh my god! I am so screwed!" Dexter said on Yusei's large TV. Yusei watched from his couch, as he video chatted with him. "Dexter, I'm sure you were fine," Yusei said, trying to cheer the brown haired man up. Dexter just shook his head.

"No! No! Luna would never go out with me again!" Dexter said, "Let alone other women." Yusei frowned. "Dexter, you can't be so hard on yourself. I didn't think that I had done a good job on my first date with Akiza. However, it turned out that she had really enjoyed it." Dexter looked down.

"But Akiza and you were already in love and had such a long history together. Sure, Luna and I have been friends for years, but I did get to really see her for 5 years. At least Akiza got to come back and visit you every 4 months or so. Not to mention that you two kept in really good contact."

"Yeah, but you can't expect your very first date to go perfectly." Dexter looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I was really nervous," Dexter noted. Yusei chuckled. "I can see that," he noted. Dexter looked at him in a confused tone. "What do you mean?" Dexter looked around at his blue button-up shirt. It was then that he saw two sweat stains under each of his arms.

"Oh no," Dexter said as he hung his head over, "Now it was even worse!" Yusei sweat-dropped as he was now upset that he had told Dexter the information. "Don't worry," Yusei said, "Maybe Luna really enjoyed herself. Did you do anything nice for her?"

"Well..." Dexter thought, "I pulled the chair out for her. I told her that I really liked her outfit. Uh..." Dexter blushed with embarrassment as he tilted his head down. "I told her that she had the right to wear short shorts whenever she wanted and that she shouldn't listen to other people, who are against it." Yusei smiled at him.

"Well, to me, it sounds like you did a pretty good job Dexter, especially with that last one." Dexter blushed. "You really think so?" Yusei nodded. "Absolutely. And who knows? Maybe you'll go out on a real date with her again." Dexter closed his eyes and sweat-dropped. "I'd highly doubt that," he noted as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I still think that you'd be perfect for someone," Yusei added. Dexter smiled. "Thanks Yusei. I'll talk to you later. Okay. Goodbye." Dexter leaned on the back of the couch.

'But still,' he thought, 'I just hope Luna's not mad at me.'

The next day, Luna was making scrambled eggs for herself and her brother. She wore a bright yellow polo and matching short shorts. "Hey Leo," Luna said as she scrambled the eggs in the pan. She could hear Leo come down the steps and yawn. "So how late were you out last night?" Luna asked.

"2 AM," Leo said, "We got into talking about good strategies for our Summer League team and we just never stopped." Luna smiled, happy that her brother had made so many new friends. Leo leaned his back onto the counter-top. "So how was your little _practice date_ last night?" Luna smiled.

"It went well and I really enjoyed it." Leo grinned. "So, you gonna go out and hit on some guys?" Leo asked. "Um...actually..." Luna started, "I actually found someone." Leo's eyebrows went up.

"Really?" he asked as he folded his arms. "Yep," Luna replied. Leo could only chuckle to himself. "Well, it's no surprise that my sister's a guy magnet." He put his right arm around her and grinned. "Oh!" Luna gasped as she turned to face him. "So, who's the lucky man?" Leo asked. Luna blushed.

"It's Dexter," she said. Leo's grin quickly faded. "Wait, you're going out with him again?" Luna nodded. Leo looked confused and then started laughing. "Ha ha! I get it! Dexter didn't do well the first time, so you're going help him again!" Leo laughed some more, but Luna just looked at him.

"No. I really mean it," Luna said calmly. Leo stopped laughing. "Wait! It's a prank isn't it! Okay! You got me! You can start laughing sis!" He stared at her. "Laugh!" Luna went back to cooking the eggs. "I'm serious Leo."

Leo just looked stunned and then leaned back on the counter-top. "So, what made you want to go out with him again?" Luna shrugged.

"He was really nice to me," Luna said, "Plus, for once, he wasn't trying to hit on me and stuff." Leo chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think Dexter's the kind of guy who tries to hit on a girl." Luna nodded. "Not to mention the fact that he was really passionate on letting me wear whatever I wanted to. It reminded me of when you tried that in front of Mom and Dad." Leo nodded and then frowned, as he looked away.

"The fact that they wouldn't let you wear what you wanted was pathetic," Leo said, "You're old enough, it wasn't hurting you, you weren't running around naked, and it wasn't hurting everyone else." Luna turned down the stove.

"I understand why they might think it was wrong and I was giving the wrong impression," Luna noted, "But I also feel that it's my choice in what I wear. It represents who I am and I have a right to decided what my reputation is. Besides, it wasn't like I was going out with a ton of guys or anything, so I think Mom and Dad didn't get the fact that my appearance wasn't matching my actions."

"Yeah," Leo said as he put bread into the toaster, "But still, they left us on our own for almost 10 years, suddenly want to be with us, and then left us out to dry." Luna nodded in agreement. Soon, the toast was done and they started eating.

For Leo, as he chowed down, he decided to stop bugging Luna about dating Dexter. Besides, he figured he might know a few people that could _really _sweep his sister off her feet. Or at least, are taller than she was. As Luna ate, she thought about where she wanted to take Dexter for their first real date. She then got an idea.

A few hours later, Dexter was on his laptop. 'I wonder how long it will be until Luna wants to talk to me?' he wondered. A few minutes later, Dexter's phone rang. He looked at who it was and gasped. "Luna?" he said in shock. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Dexter! It's me! I was just wondering if I could ask you something." Dexter bit his lip. "What is it?" Luna took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me again this Friday?" Dexter was a little stunned. Was this a good or a bad thing? "Uh, sure," he said, "Where should we go?" Luna smiled. "The same place we went yesterday," she said quickly in response. "Oh?" Dexter asked and Luna was now worried. "I hope you don't mind." Dexter shook his head, despite Luna not being able to see him. "No, that's fine with me," he replied. "Great! Be sure to wear the same things as you did last night. I know we didn't spill on them or anything." Dexter nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. Okay. Talk to you later. Okay. Bye." Dexter hung up.

"Why are we going to the same place?" he asked. He decided that he'd wait until the date to ask.

As the week went along, Luna started to worry about not hearing from Dexter. She also felt a little...lonely. Leo was always out with his summer league and the contests were not going to start for another week. She finally decided to call him a couple of days before the date. Dexter was at home on his laptop, while Luna sat on the sofa, with the sun shining through the windows.

"Dexter," Luna said as Dexter picked up the phone. Dexter jumped, when he heard the voice. "H...hi Luna. What did you want to talk about?" Luna's voice sounded a little sad. "Is something wrong? I haven't heard from you since Saturday." Dexter looked down.

"Well, I've, um...had a lot going on," Dexter lied, "But I'm really sorry if I upset you." Luna quickly responded. "No! No! No! I was just wondering if you were okay?" Dexter nodded. "I'm fine, but..." Dexter debated if he should ask her or not. "But what?" Dexter sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll try to talk to you a little more often." Luna smiled. "Good. So, will I see you on Friday?" Luna asked. "Sure. I'll be sure to come over to your house. Seven o'clock sound good?" Luna nodded. "Sure. I'll make the reservation." Dexter was going to say something yet again, but refrained. "Okay. I'll talk to you later. Okay. Bye."

Dexter hung up and quickly dialed Yusei's number. Yusei was at work, doing nothing as always, unless of course, he was talking with Akiza. Yusei was counting the ceiling tiles for about the millionth time. Man, he just couldn't wait until he could move onto a job he liked. When Yusei's phone rang, he quickly answered it, hoping that it was Akiza. He was only slightly disappointed, when he saw Dexter's number.

"Hey Dexter," Yusei said, "It's good to hear from someone. What's up?"

"Yusei. Luna wants me to go on another date," Dexter said nervously. Yusei smiled. "Well, see what I told you? You obviously were pretty impressive last time. That's great news!" Dexter shook his head. "No! It's bad news! What if I did such a bad job that she wants me to re-do our date again! She's got us going to the same spot and wearing the exact same clothes!" Yusei was now a little less excited.

"Hmm. That is odd." Dexter's pessimistic side was in full bloom. "Yes and I'm worried it might be for another reason! Maybe someone wants to make fun of me for going out with her. Or maybe someone saw us last week and wants to see if it was true. Or maybe..."

"Dexter," Yusei replied, "Luna would not go out of her way to make fun of you. She's your friend. What would she gain by doing that kind of thing?" Dexter shrugged. "I don't know, but it's very very bad." Yusei was now curious of something. "Dexter, have you even asked her why she wants an almost complete copy of last week's date?" Dexter was stumped. "No. I didn't," he said, "I decided to wait until the date. I'm too scared to call her." Yusei smiled, knowing how Dexter was feeling. "I know what you mean," Yusei said, "But Luna's a very nice girl. Don't get so worked up about it. Just go on the date and have a good time." Dexter was now suspicious. "Yusei, are you in on it?" Yusei quickly replied, "No! I'm not in on it." He checked the time. "Well, I've got to go. Talk to you later. Bye."

Dexter hung up and was now even more curious of what was going on.

Finally, the re-date came. Dexter got dressed and Yusei helped him get ready. Luna got ready as well and Akiza helped her out. Yusei and Akiza had planned to go out once they knew the younger couple was all set. Once it was 7 o'clock, Dexter went across the hall and rang the doorbell. Luna knew it was Dexter and opened the door.

"Hey Dexter!" Luna said as she looked down at the shorter Dexter, "You ready to go? Our reservation's at 7:30." Dexter was now nervous again. "Okay," he said and they left the apartment. Luna noticed that Dexter seemed just as nervous as he was on the first date. As they rode the elevator, Dexter looked ahead at the door.

"Luna," he said slowly, "Why are we going on a date that's almost exactly like last week?" Finally, he looked up at Luna, who now had a sad look on her face, as she looked at the door as well.

"Well, I guess this is the best time to explain everything," she said as she turned to him. Dexter's eyes widened in shock.

** A/N: What's Luna's plan? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Here's the rest of the date! Thanks for the support!**

Dexter stared at her. He was worried that there was something wrong or bad going on. Luna was nervous, because she worried that Dexter would get mad at her.

"Well, the reason is...is..." Dexter tried to encouraged her. "What?" he asked softly.

"The reason was that I felt so bad for you," Luna said as she sadly looked at him. Dexter was now confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Luna looked at the ground, away from Dexter. "You were really nervous and worried. I wanted you to know that it was okay and that you didn't have to be so nervous."

"Well, weren't you nervous?" Dexter asked. Luna turned to face him. "Of course, I was nervous too." She then did something that she really wanted to do. She put her hands on his each of his shoulders. Dexter gasped as he looked up at the tall, green haired friend. They looked into each other's eyes, which meant it was something important.

"But I also wanted you to know that it was okay to relax and be yourself." Dexter blushed and shyly looked away. "But...I'm sure you wouldn't like the real me." Luna leaned a tiny bit forward. "That's not true!" she said firmly, "Dexter I want you to be yourself. The real you. You don't have to act like something you're not. That's why I made this date."

"Wait, so I did badly on our first date?" Luna shook her head. "No Dexter. You were wonderful, but I made this date so that way, it would be just like the first one. However, you wouldn't have to be so nervous and only focus on the things you read about. Trust me, a lot of things that you read, are not necessarily true."

"Well, like what?" Dexter asked. The elevator door rang and opened to show the lobby.

"We'll see as we go," Luna said and they walked to the front doors. Dexter quickly walked in front of her and opened the door. "Thank you," Luna said and she held the second door for him. They started walking the same route as the week before. As Dexter walked besides her, he noticed that some guys were whispering, probably about Luna. One guy even whistled. Dexter looked up and Luna looked as though nothing was going on. Dexter blushed slightly and looked rather sad. 'Luna is very beautiful,' he thought, 'But she doesn't pay any attention to those guys when they say it, so why would she pay attention if I say it?' Luna then noticed Dexter's sad expression, as looked at the concrete sidewalk.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked. Dexter's blush quickly faded and he looked rather surprised. "Huh?" he asked as he looked up at her, "Oh no. I'm fine." Luna frowned as Dexter turned to look ahead. He still seemed a little sad.

'I wonder why Dexter's still so sad?' Luna wondered, 'Maybe he's worried that being himself will make me mad at him or something. To be honest, I'd rather get to know the real Dexter than have him be acting the whole time, just to make me happy. Dexter doesn't know that a lot of things, that the dating advice he probably read, really don't bother me. I guess I'll have to let him know that as we go.'

They soon got to the restaurant. They were able to walk right in and were then lead to their table. As they sat in their seats, they noticed that they could see the table they had sat in a week earlier. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing Dexter noted.

"Oh no!" he said, "I forgot to pull your seat out for you. Don't worry! You can stand up and I..." Luna put her hand up, as if to say 'stop.'

"Don't worry," she said, "It's not that big of a deal. I don't expect you to remember everything. Besides, I'm still comfortably in my seat either way."

"Okay," Dexter said sadly as he sat back down, "I'm still sorry though." Luna smiled. "It's okay," she tried to say as reassurance.

They both ordered the garlic shrimp, which Dexter was thankful for getting a chance to try. They then were unsure of how to start small talk, but Luna got an idea. "So, have you gotten a chance to talk to Yusei in a little while?" Dexter smiled, as he knew the answer.

"Yes," he answered back, "I even got into video games, especially since Akiza was in Germany during the school months."

"I heard about that," Luna said, "He said that he absolutely refuses to play any games with guns, but he said that he really enjoys sports games." Dexter nodded. "Yeah. I don't like gun games either. I think Leo might play some in his spare time though, but I'm not sure."

"Yes he does," Luna noted, "Sometimes, when he's not Turbo Dueling, he plays with his friends." Dexter took notice and decided to ask Luna more about them. "So, have you met any of his friends? What did you think about them?" Dexter knew that this was the end. Luna would probably say that one of them was really cute and that she wanted to ask him out.

"They nice as friends, but I would never date them," Luna replied. Dexter looked confused. "Why wouldn't you date them?" Dexter asked. Luna smiled. "They were perverts," she replied, "They all want to be like Jack who has a new girlfriend every weekend." They both laughed.

"So, what else have you been doing?" Luna asked. Dexter was a bit nervous, but decided to go into her answer head on. "Well, I..." Dexter stopped. He then tensed up and squirmed in his seat. Luna became concerned. "Dexter, what's wrong?" Dexter hesitated in his response. "Uh...nothing," he responded. Luna's mood didn't change. "Dexter, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong." Dexter nervously looked at her and decided to respond.

"I have to...release some gas," Dexter said, "And I'm trying to hold it in." Luna smiled. "It's okay Dexter. I don't mind." Dexter didn't believe her. "No no. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to." Luna still pressed on. "Dexter. It's perfectly fine. I really don't mind." Dexter sighed. "All right," he said. His sighed as he relaxed and got more comfortable in his seat.

"So..." Dexter started, "How come you're fine with my uh...bodily functions?" Luna smiled. "When you grow up with Leo and sleep in the same room, you get use to it." Dexter nodded and Luna continued.

"He'd do it a lot and, when we were younger, he thought it was funny. And yes..." Luna raised her hand. "I do it too. As much as women try to deny it, they pass gas too." Dexter finally was able to crack a smile. "So, you're not mad?" Luna shook her head.

"No Dexter," she replied, "And that actually leads me to a very important question." Dexter's eyes narrowed. "What is it?" Luna smiled. "How have you and Leo been doing since we came back?" Dexter looked down and then noticed the waiter coming. Their first course came to them, with Dexter's soup and Luna's salad. As they started eating, Dexter continued.

"Well, we haven't talked very much," Dexter noted, "So I'm not sure what to do." Luna frowned after she swallowed some of her salad. "So you're saying that Leo hasn't talked to you at all?" Dexter nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure he'd rather hang out with his new friends than me."

"That's not true," Luna countered as Dexter looked up, "You and Leo have been friends longer than he's been with all of them combined. I say that you come over and meet up with him again." Dexter looked doubtful. "You think so?" he asked. Luna looked at him with a smile. "I know so," she said firmly.

A few blocks away, Yusei and Akiza were on a date of their own. They were sitting in the booth of a restaurant. Instead of sitting across from one another, they instead choose to sit next one another. They had finished eating and Yusei had his right arm around Akiza mid-section. Akiza had her left arm around his. They both looked at one another, with warm smiles on their faces.

"I love this Yusei," Akiza said, "Sitting next to one another is a great idea." Yusei pulled Akiza in close. "Well this way, I can sit next to such a beautiful woman," Yusei said in a soft voice. Akiza giggled as they then nuzzled each other and sighed happily. Yusei and Akiza made sure to keep most, if not all, of their romantic iterations private, but sometimes they decided that some public affection was okay. They stopped nuzzling and soon the waiter brought them their bill and a couple of mints.

As Yusei unwrapped his mint, he then turned to Akiza. Akiza turned and looked stunned at him. He nudged the mint forward and Akiza stuck out her tongue. Yusei placed it on her red tongue and she then put it back into her mouth, with a smile. She then unwrapped hers, as she sucked on his, and leaned towards Yusei. He stuck out his tongue and she place it on his. Yusei put the mint in his mouth and started to chew. They both giggled to themselves and then Yusei reached for the bill.

"I've got this," he proclaimed. He took out his wallet and took out some dollar bills. "This is the only thing I enjoy about work," he said before he put the bills on the tray. He then set it down and unwrapped his arm from Akiza. They then stood up and took each other's hand. They made their way out of the restaurant, with happy smiles on their faces.

"I wonder how Dexter and Luna are doing?" Akiza asked. "Yeah," Yusei said, "I wondered that too."

Going back a few blocks away, Luna and Dexter came out of the restaurant. The meal was great and Luna had, yet again, ended up picking up the tab. Dexter noted that he felt bad, but Luna was quick to note that it was another thing that she really didn't mind. Their parents were making more money, in two weeks, than Leo and Luna could spend in a month. They were back on the streets of New Domino City. Cars were going left and right and some people walked by.

The one nice thing about New Domino, was that it wasn't a big city, such as New York or Paris. It was a small and humble city, that most people didn't really have as their first place to live. Most of that was probably due to the bitterly cold winters, but it could still get very hot in the summer as well. Luckily, this night was not too hot and Luna and Dexter were comfortably warm.

As they walked, Dexter felt as though he had still done something wrong. The awkward bodily functions was first on his mind, but second was also everyone else. He felt as though everyone was looking at them, mainly Luna. He worried that some guy might come up and ask her to take her somewhere. Luna, on the other hand, was contempt at where she was. She just had a good meal, with a great friend, and she didn't pay any mind to the people walking by. She then saw, at the corner of her eye, that Dexter was looking around. She looked up and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Is something wrong Dexter?" Luna asked. Dexter used his finger to signal Luna to come closer. "I'll tell you when we get back to your place," he whispered. Luna nodded and leaned back. 'What's the deal?' she thought, 'There's nothing strange going on. Is there?' She started looking around too.

When they got back to the tops, they made their way down the long hallway. Since no one was there, Luna decided it was time to ask Dexter what was wrong. "What was the problem that you didn't want to talk about?" Luna asked. Dexter kept looking forward and seemed rather nervous about asking the question.

"Well...do you mind...that guys...look at you a lot when you walk downtown?" Luna's eyes narrowed as she looked over at him. "They do?" They stopped walking and Dexter looked at her stunned. "What do you mean 'they do?' There were guys that were clearly checking you out as we were walking to the restaurant and back!" Luna shrugged.

"I guess so. I mean, I've learned to try and ignore them. But still, I don't care about them or what they think." Dexter was still stunned. "So, you like them checking you out?" Luna shook her head.

"No. I don't," she replied, "The main reason is that I'm not dating them." She turned forward again and hoped Dexter might catch her drift, on her next statement. She put her white purse over her shoulder and smiled. _"If I was dating them, on the other hand, I might actually want them to check me out,"_ Luna said as she walked towards the apartment. Dexter just stood there and frowned. Unfortunately for Luna, Dexter didn't catch her drift. Dexter then jogged to catch up with her.

They were soon at the apartment door, just like the week before. Luna smiled as she looked down at Dexter. Dexter was trying to force a smile, as he worried that date had gone terribly wrong. Luna realized this and grabbed both of Dexter's hands, with one in each hand. Dexter gasped slightly and blushed as well. Luna started the conversation.

"Dexter, I had a really good time tonight, just as much as last week." Dexter started to wonder if Luna was lying, just to be polite. "Thanks," he replied, but had a hard time looking into Luna's eyes. His shyness was starting to come out. "I had...a lot of fun too." His eyes darted from Luna's to looking over his left shoulder. Luna just smiled, as she could tell he was nervous.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something." Dexter finally straightened up and looked at her. "I was wondering if you could come to watch Leo Turbo Duel this Sunday." Dexter didn't know what to say. "Uh...sure, I guess." Luna smiled. "Great! I'll ask Leo if I could use some of his unused VIP tickets. They're really good seats and they're right near the pit boxes. I'm sure it'd be a great way for you and Leo to catch up." Dexter nodded. "Sure, that'd be great. When do the duels start?" Luna looked up at the ceiling.

"I believe noon," she said and then looked back at him, "The duels go really quickly and there's a small field, so it should end around 4 or so." Dexter nodded. "I'll come here around 10:30," he said. Luna nodded. "Great! I'll see you then!" Dexter nodded and was about to let go. Luna quickly grabbed Dexter's hands back. "Dexter!" she said in a rush. Dexter looked down at his hands and then back up at Luna.

"I _really_ had a good time tonight and I hope you have a good rest of the night." Dexter nodded. "Thanks, I hope you have a good night too." Luna nodded back and they finally let go. Luna opened the apartment door. "Goodnight," Luna said as she stuck her head out, before she shut the door.

"Good night," Dexter said and Luna shut the door.

**A/N: So there's another 'date' so to speak! And what will happen when Dexter and Leo meet up again? Find out next time!**

**Thanks for the support!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!  
><strong>

** I feel as though I should respond to LadyRosaile's review on the last Chapter. ****Dexter is more nervous about being with Luna than Luna is with Dexter. Luna's this beautiful, kind, young woman and Dexter knows that. He feels unworthy to be with her (because he's a nerd) and feels she is way out of his league. The reason Luna's so confident and not as nervous is that she does not feel this same unworthiness. She feels as though Dexter's this nice young man and (like Akiza is with Yusei) is not upset that Dexter's not a strong and buff guy. She sees and enjoys what he is like on the inside.**

**I hope this isn't a spoiler or story blower, but I hope it also clears the air a little bit. Anyways, onto the Chapter.**

The next morning, Luna got up and went downstairs for breakfast. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black short shorts. Leo was already downstairs, cooking a bowl of oatmeal on the stove. "Hey Leo," Luna said, "Oatmeal today?"

"Yep," he said, "Yusei and Akiza eat it a lot." Luna just giggled. "Yeah that's true." She took a seat at the dining room table, which was also near the stove. "Hey Leo, do you think I could have another one of your VIP tickets for the duels tomorrow?" Leo took the oatmeal off the stove and onto a potholder onto the table. There was some brown sugar, cinnamon, regular sugar, and raisins along with two big glasses of Cranberry juice. "Sure thing," he said as he sat down. They said grace and started eating.

"What is it for sis? You trying to sell them or something?" Leo put some raisins in his bowl. "No," Luna said, "I was actually hoping to take Dexter." Leo's eye grew big. "Wait, you're going out with him again?" Luna nodded.

"Yeah. He's our friend. What's the big deal?" Leo shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that I'm surprised that you're spending so much time with him." Luna shrugged. "Well, he said that you two haven't met up since we came back." Leo nodded. "Yeah. I guess," he replied. Luna smiled. "Why don't you show him the pits and stuff?" she asked, "Maybe you could even introduce him to your teammates!" Leo smiled.

"Yeah. That does sound good," he said as he took a big spoonful. "Plus, it would be a great way for you two to catch up," Luna added. Leo smiled and got up. He went to an envelope on a shelf in the living room. He opened it up and got out a ticket. He then handed it to his sister. "Here you go," he said, "Now don't lost it." Luna smiled. "I won't," she said as Leo sat down and they started eating again.

A day later, Dexter got up bright and early. He made sure to leave 20 minutes early, so that he wouldn't cause Luna to be late. He walked over to the Tops and rang the doorbell of the apartment. Luna happily opened. "Hey there Dexter!" she said as she wore a pink shirt and white short shorts, "You ready to go?" Dexter nodded. "Yeah," he replied and they headed over to the Kaiba Dome. When they got there, a decent sized crowd was on hand for the New Domino City Summer Dueling League. However, since it was not the professional Turbo and/or Standing Duels, only the seats by the starting line were sold.

Luna and Dexter decided to first find their seats. They went down to one of the first rows. A separate, small box was below the regular seats. There was even a staircase, so that they could go down to the pit boxes if they wanted. "Lets wait here for Leo," Luna said as they sat down. They looked for Dexter, as it was just about an hour before the event. Leo was walking around the pit area and looked up at the stands. He then saw Luna and Dexter sitting next to one another and ran up to the box.

"Hey Luna! Hey Dexter! Wow! You haven't changed a bit Dext!" Leo said as he shook Dexter's hand. "Uh...thanks," Dexter replied awkwardly. "You wanna come down and meet my teammates?" Leo asked. "Sure," Dexter replied and turned to Luna. "I'll see you in a bit." Luna waved to them. "Bye! Have fun!" Leo nodded to her as Dexter came down the steps. Leo then put an arm around Dexter as he lead him to the garage. There, a lot of the teams were rolling out their runners to the pit lane.

Sitting in the corner were two guys. They were both wearing blue and white fire suits, just like Leo. One was shorter and had short black hair. The other was taller and had short brown hair. They were both looking over some papers on a tall toolbox. "Hey Chad! Hey Brad!" They both looked up. "Hey Leo!" Chad, the one with black hair said, "Where'd you run off to?" Leo grinned. "I went to find my sister." Brad fully stood up and looked down at Dexter. "Who's this guy?" he asked. Dexter sweated nervously, but Leo still beamed with confidence. "This is my old buddy Dexter," Leo said. "He...hello," Dexter said nervously and stuck out his hand.

"Good to meet you," Chad said and stuck out his hand. Brad just shook his hand and had an upset look on his face. "Brad!" Chad yelled, "Couldn't you be a little nicer to Leo's friend?" Brad turned to him. "Why should I listen to you?" Leo quickly got between the two and tried to calm them down. He also started talking about how Dexter and him were friends for years.

As they talked, Dexter couldn't help, but notice that it was no surprise that Leo had these guys as teammates. To be honest, they reminded him of Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

Brad was Jack. The tall and most muscular of the group. Although he didn't seem to have the anger that Jack did, he certainly seemed like a guy that could explode at any moment. Plus, him fighting with Chad seemed like Jack fighting Crow.

Speaking of Crow, Chad was the shortest of the three. He had some muscle, but not as much as Brad. He seemed like he might try and rattle Brad's cage more than once, which lead to fights. As Leo talked to him, he also was more understanding and listening to Leo's words.

Leo, of course, was Yusei. He wasn't muscular at all and had a long, lean build. He was the medium height of the three and also seemed to have the least amount of anger in him. Leo also seemed like he would use his words or dueling as a means of settling arguments, rather than fighting. Once Dexter observed the three, he started listen to Leo, as he finished calming everyone down.

"And so lets all be nice to each other and have a great duel!" Leo said. "Yeah," Brad said, "But I'm not sure if we're prepared enough." Leo and Chad turned to him. "What do you mean?" Chad asked. Brad frowned as he looked at Leo.

"How come you weren't working out with Chad and me yesterday?" Brad asked, "You know that's important to the team doing well, Leo." Leo frowned and so did Dexter. 'How will Leo respond?' Dexter wondered. Leo grinned and put his hands on his hips.

"You know that's not my thing," Leo said. Brad now had a smile. "You taking after your buddy Yusei?" Brad asked and Leo nodded. "Besides," Leo said as he stood in between Brad and Chad, "Who here has won the most duels?" He looked at his two teammates.

"You," Chad noted and Leo grinned. "And who here finished highest in their Junior League last season?" Brad frowned. "You did." Leo grinned some more.

"And which one of us has been in a duel the longest?" Chad and Brad looked at each other. "You did," they said in unison and Leo grinned to show his teeth. "Thought so," he said.

"But didn't you lose that duel?" Brad asked. Leo's happy face quickly turned to anger. Dexter couldn't help, but chuckle. "That's not the point! The point is that you don't have to be muscular to be a good duelist. Yusei, Luna, Akiza, and I are all proof." Leo walked away angerly and Chad and Brad laughed together.

Dexter ran after Leo. "Leo! Are you all right?" Leo turned around, had one eye closed, and gave Dexter a thumbs up. "Never better," he replied. Dexter was now confused. "But weren't you upset that they made fun of you?" Leo shook his head. "Nah," he said, "I just didn't want those two to be holding a grudge before our matches. Besides, I think we got a shot at a top 3 finish, so I didn't want us to blow it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the opening ceremonies will start in 20 minutes." Leo looked down at Dexter. "Maybe you should head back to your seat. It was nice seeing you again Dexter." Dexter smiled. "Thanks Leo." He ran off. "Good luck!" Leo smiled and gave his trademark peace sign. "Thanks!" he replied.

Dexter went back to his seat next to Luna. "Did you get to meet them?" Luna asked and Dexter nodded. "Yeah. They were nice, I guess." Luna smiled. "Did Chad and Brad fight? They always do that, especially since they're brothers." Dexter nodded and they soon caught Leo bringing out his duel runner, with Chad and Brad following.

"Hey Leo," Chad said as they parked their runners in the pit box, "Is that Dexter going out with Luna?" They all looked at Dexter and Luna sitting next to one another. Luna had said something and they both started laughing.

"No. He's just a friend of her's." Chad and Brad breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good," Brad said, "Because we were worried that your sister was going out with a nerd." They both laughed and walked away. Leo looked up at his friend and sister again.

"Y...yeah," Leo said hesitantly. Leo looked up at them again. 'Am I okay having Luna going out with Dexter?' he wondered. Leo then went off and caught up with his friends.

After the opening ceremonies, the matches began. Leo and his team didn't go until the third match, which was best 2 out of 3 duels. All three duelists went at once and it made for some fast paced dueling. When it was almost time for Leo to start, he turned around, and waved towards the box, with Luna and Dexter. They waved back and Leo put up the peace sign. He then hopped on and rode off.

In the first round, everyone on the team won. Leo had the largest margin, with just over half of his life point left. In the semis, Leo and Chad both won, while Brad lost in a heart-breaker. Brad was clearly flustered, but Chad and Leo tried to help him rebuild his confidence.

In the finals, Leo won his match, but both Chad and Brad lost. Dexter and Luna worried that Leo might be upset over getting second. However, they all high-fived each other after the match. They all got their silver medals in the award ceremony and congratulated the winning team. Luna and Dexter came up to Leo once the ceremonies were over.

"Congratulations Leo!" Luna said as she gave him a hug. "Great job," Dexter said and they grabbed a hand. They gave each other a man hug and let go. "Thanks," Leo said as he scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking about hanging out with some of the other guys tonight. Do you want to join me?"

"Okay," Luna said and she turned to Dexter, "How about you?" Dexter shook his head.

"That's okay. You two haven't gotten to be together a lot, so why don't you two go?" Luna's face saddened a little bit. "You sure?" Dexter nodded. "I'll be all right. You two go have fun." Luna still looked a little sad. "Well...okay," she said. Dexter tried to be a little more upbeat. "Thanks for the fun day you guys," Dexter said excitedly, "I'll see you soon?" Leo nodded. "Sure thing," he replied. Luna nodded as well. Dexter turned around and waved.

"Goodbye!" he called. "Goodbye!" the twins said in unison. As soon as Dexter turned around, Leo made two fists. "Come on! Follow me!" He then ran off down the pit road. Luna just smiled as her energetic brother kept running. She started walking as she followed him.

'I feel a little bad that Dexter's not with us," Luna thought, "But..." She made a fist. Her face was filled with confidence and she had a determined look. 'I know I'll make it up to him!'

As Dexter walked home, he felt a little bad. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Leo and Luna, but he felt like he would have been a third wheel. He looked down at the concrete. "It'll be nice that Leo and Luna can spend time together," Dexter said, "And I'm sure they'll have fun. Partying has never been my thing." He soon found his apartment and looked up.

"But the one thing that I'm wondering about, is how does Luna feel about me?"

Although Dexter didn't know it yet, he was about to find out.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know Yusei and Akiza weren't in this Chapter, but they'll return in the next one. Thanks for the support!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8!**

**Akiza and Yusei are back in this Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Luna and Leo went to the after party. Luna was standing by the punch bowl and taking a sip from a cup. Some of the other duelists were having "more adult" drinks. Leo came over and grinned. "Come on Luna! Why don't you go out and meet someone?" Luna shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm not interested." Leo shrugged. "Suit yourself." Luna watched as he went out into the crowd of people. Luna looked to her right and saw some tables to sit at. She sat one of them and they were all white. The room was one of the winner's houses and on the other side of town. Luna watched as some couples made their way to the tables next to her. They instantly started kissing and making out. Luna put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. She looked away and thought about how she was going to make it up to Dexter.

As she looked to her left, a TV was on. On it, the 10 o'clock news was on. The weather man was giving the weather.

"It's going to be hot the next few days. It would be a good idea to get the barbeque out and get some sun." Luna watched as he finished the report. She then turned to the party, which had a huge dance floor, and lots of colorful lights. Leo was among the people on the dance floor, although he was one of the single people there. Luna looked back as people continued making out next to her. She sighed.

'I've still got to make it up to Dexter,' she thought, 'I know it's not _that _big of a deal, but I would still like to do something with him.' She then got up and went up to Leo, who was caught up in the music. Luna started tapping his shoulder and Leo continued dancing. Finally, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Hmm?" Leo asked as he turned around. "I'm going home!" Luna shouted as she tried to have Leo hear her over the music. "What?" Leo asked. "I said I'm going home!" Luna yelled. "What?" Leo asked again. "Ugh!" Luna groaned and she grabbed Leo's hand. She pulled him off the dance floor.

"I'm going home," Luna said. Leo frowned. "Well then I'm coming with you," Leo said. Now, Luna felt bad. "No Leo! You can stay here! I'll go home and you continue to enjoy yourself." Leo shook his head. "It's fine. There will other parties. Come on." He put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll leave my runner here and we can walk home." Leo said goodbye to a few people as they left and they soon made their way to the streets of New Domino City.

It was quite a walk and Leo put his hands behind his head as they walked. Luna looked at the ground as she walked, still trying to think of something for Dexter. Leo noticed and decided to bring it up. "What's wrong Luna? Didn't you have fun?" Leo asked as he walked behind her. Luna looked up.

"No. It was fine. I got something to eat and drink, so everything's all right." Leo now wondered if it was something before the party. "Was it boring sitting next to Dexter during the dueling? Was that it?" Luna smiled and shook her head. "No. Everything was fine."

"Oh," Leo said and refrained from going in further. They got home and they both headed for bed.

The next morning Luna laid in bed and thought about what she could do to help Dexter. Luna had taken off a couple of blankets during the night and now just had the top layer covering her. Luna remembered that it was suppose to be hot today. She closed her eyes as she rested for a few minutes.

"That sounds like a good idea," Luna said as she had thought of something to do.

Just before Luna was going to make breakfast, she checked the time. "9:00," she said, "Dexter should be up by now." Dexter was at home and sitting on the couch. He was looking something up, when the phone rang. He got up and went over to it. "Hello?" he asked, "Luna?"

"Yeah. It's me. Listen, I was hoping to take you out in the the next couple of days." Dexter's eyes grew wide. "Um...okay. Did you have a place in mind?" Luna quickly responded. "Yeah! Since it's going to be hot out, I was hoping we could go to the beach."

Dexter instantly got a red blush on his face. "The beach?" he asked. "Yeah. I thought it might be fun to go together, just the two of us." This made Dexter nervous. He was worried about being at the beach, alone with Luna. However, she really wanted to go, so he didn't want to disappoint her. "Hello? Dexter? Are you still there?" Luna asked to shake Dexter out of his thoughts.

"Um...yeah. I'm still here." Luna smiled. "Great! How does Wednesday at about 11 sound?" Dexter didn't know of a better date. "Sure," he said nervously, "Where should we go? There's dozens of lakes around her."

"How about Parakeet Lake? It's only a short ways away." Dexter nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. Okay. Talk to you late. Okay. B...bye." Dexter hung and took a deep breath. He then got a nervous look.

'Oh man! I haven't gone to the beach in a long time, let alone with just a girl! I need some help!' Dexter quickly went and dialed another number.

After breakfast, Luna got on her phone, and dialed a familiar number. A red haired friend picked up. "Hello?" Akiza asked. "Akiza!" Luna said quickly, "I need your help!" Akiza became concerned and rose from her desk at home. "What? Is it an emergency?" Luna smiled. "No! No! It's not emergency. It's just that I need your help with something."

Akiza took a breath. "Okay. So, what's the problem?" Luna shrugged. "Well, I'm a bit nervous, but...can you help me look for something?" Akiza became curious as to what she meant.

Later, Akiza and Luna were at the mall. They had met up at the entrance. Akiza came a few minutes after Luna.

"Oh thank goodness you're here," Luna said, "I was worried that..." Akiza grabbed Luna's shoulders. "Luna. It's okay. I'll help you out. Come on. Lets go find a clothes store." Luna nodded and they headed off to find store with lots of clothes. They soon found a store called "Rol's." They entered and could see the summer wear.

"Thanks for coming," Luna said, "I always feel nervous buying swimsuits alone." Akiza put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll gladly help you out." Luna bit her lip. The only thing was that she _didn't _tell her that she wanted to find something _special _for _someone._

"Um...Akiza," Luna finally said as they started looking. "What's wrong?" Akiza asked as she turned around and walked a short ways over to Luna, "Did you find something?" Luna didn't turn around to face her and wanted to avoid eye contact with her.

"No, but...how do you find a swimsuit if...you want to impress _someone?" _Akiza looked curiously at Luna and then got a big grin. "Luna," she said in a soft and smooth voice as she put her hand on Luna's right shoulder, "Are you saying that Dexter and you are a couple now?" Luna finally turned around and looked at the floor, to avoid eye contact.

"Well...we didn't make it official or anything, so I don't know. I didn't ask him to be my boyfriend, so do I still have to do that?" Akiza shook her head. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to. Yusei and I never did that, It just sort of happened. So, I'm sure that if both of you feel the same way, there's no need to confess." Luna smiled. "That's a relief, but what should I do if I want to impress him?" Akiza thought for a moment.

"Well...I have an idea that might work. Here, you wait here at this mirror and I'll go get some things." Luna stood there staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jean short shorts. She started to become self-conscious of how she looked in the mirror.

'Do I look good? Are my shorts too long? Are my breasts too big?' Luna wondered. It was like a nightmare. She was worried that she didn't look good enough. However, her fears lasted only a moment and were still in their beginner stage, as Akiza snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Okay," Akiza said, "Where are you going swimming?" Luna had to think for a moment before responding. "Parakeet Lake," Luna responded, as Akiza nodded. "Okay, so you're going to be out in public right?" Luna nodded. "Then I would suggest wearing this." Akiza quickly put out a yellow one piece suit, with red poke-a-dots, in front of Luna.

"You think I'd look good in that?" Luna asked. Akiza shook her head. "No. It's not the color of the suit. _It's the type. _When you're out in public, you don't want your man to get upset at other guys looking at you. It will make him worried and protective of you. When you wear a one piece suit, like this, it will keep a lot of your body covered. Your stomach, chest, and butt are not visible for other people to see. In fact, you'd show almost as much skin as you are right now."

Luna looked at herself and could only see her long, slender arms and legs showing. Luna smiled at the idea.

"All right," Luna responded, "That's actually a really good idea. What do you do when you're not in public?" Akiza smiled. "When you're all alone with him, you wear this." Akiza put out a same yellow and red poke-a-dot swimsuit. However, this was a two piece bikini.

"This way, you let your guy know that he's special. _Only his eyes get to see you in something that reveal your total body. _Not only does he get to see your chest, stomach, and butt now, but it also shows them off. If you know what I mean." Luna chuckled to herself.

"Don't worry Akiza. I _know _what you mean." Akiza smiled. "Thanks." However, Luna was still unsure. "Are you sure this will work?" Luna asked. Akiza nodded. "Trust me. It'll be cool to see your guy when you're in a one piece suit. But when you put on that bikini and show off your body to only him, it will make him go nuts." Luna started to laugh and so did Akiza.

Later, Yusei came home from a boring day at work. Nothing had happened all day and Yusei was hopeful to find something fun to do for the night. He then saw the phone and checked for messages. Yusei was surprised to find one message missed and it was not from Akiza. He went and listened to it.

"Hey Yusei. This is Dexter. Call me whenever you get the chance. I'll talk to you later. Okay? Bye." The call then ended. Yusei quickly went and dialed Dexter's number.

"Dexter," Yusei said quickly, "Is something wrong?" Dexter quickly knew it was nothing serious. "No. It's nothing that serious," Dexter said, "But I could use your help. It involves Luna." Yusei was now curious and had a bit of happiness. He leaned against the wall. "So what is it?" he asked.

"Well...Luna wants us to...go to the beach and I need help getting a swimsuit." Yusei smiled. "Ohhhh, so that's it," Yusei said, "Are you two a couple?" Dexter blushed. "Umm...we haven't made it official or anything, so I'm not sure. I think we're still just friends." Yusei laughed.

"Well, you don't have to do that confirming thing if you don't want to. Akiza and I never did that and we turned out all right. Anyways, I'd be more than happy to help you. You wanna meet up at the mall after dinner?" Dexter nodded. "Sure thing. 6:30 sound good? Okay. Talk to you later. Okay. Bye." Dexter hung up and smiled.

Later, Dexter met Yusei at the mall. They went inside and found a store called "Larry's." They went inside and went to the men's section. "So what are you looking for?" Yusei asked as they looked through the swimsuits. "Uh...I'm not sure. There's not much of a variety of men's swim trunks." Yusei found some. "How about these?" he asked. They were cheetah print. Dexter looked at him with a stunned look. "You think I'll look good in that?" Dexter asked. Yusei shook his head.

"No," he said as he walked over, "But I was hoping that it might fit you. See the the strings?" Dexter nodded. "So, is that something you'd like?" Dexter nodded again. They continued looking until they found a few that he liked. They then headed over to the dressing room and Dexter found one that he really liked. It was black, but had some green stripes on it. Dexter stood in front of a mirror, with a white t-shirt on over his chest. Yusei came inside the room, once Dexter said is was okay.

"Hey! Looking sporty," Yusei complimented. Dexter looked sad. "Yeah, but will Luna like this?" He took off his white t-shit to show his thin frame, along with his long, thin arms. Dexter tried to curl his arms, like a weightlifter, but they were not muscular at all. In fact, they looked like a straight line.

"Hey don't feel so bad," Yusei said and steeped next to him in the mirror. He curled his arms and they looked almost, if not, identical to Dexter's arms. Yusei turned to Dexter and smiled as he rested his arms at his sides. Dexter still has his arms in his curling pose. Yusei put a hand on his left shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Dexter," Yusei said, "I'm sure Luna won't be upset on how you look." Dexter still didn't feel very confident. "Yeah, but..." Yusei quickly interrupted him. "Dexter. Trust me." Yusei bended down a little bit and Dexter turned to him.

"When women look at guys, they don't always look at if they have a 6-pack or huge arms. Many times, they just want to be with them, and are more than happy to be spending some alone time with them." Dexter turned to him. "Are you sure?" Yusei nodded and stood up. Dexter looked at himself again in the mirror and tugged at his trunks again. They did fit really well and were _really_ comfortable.

"Well, I hope you're right," he finally responded, "Come on, lets go pay for them." Yusei nodded and they went to check out.

A few days later, Luna was more than excited as she got her things. 'Okay. This is it,' she thought, 'Time to give Dexter a little preview of what he'll get to see when we're all alone.' She then grabbed her basket and put on some sun glasses, as she headed out.

Dexter, meanwhile, was about to leave, but was checking over everything. He had set everything down on his bed. "Sunscreen? Check. Swimming googlies? Check. Lunch? Check. Swim trunks? Check. Extra pair of clothes and underwear? Check. Well, I guess that's everything." Dexter then put everything into a black travel bag. He then took a deep breath.

"Well. I'm off," he said and made his way out the door. The only thing was that he hoped the day would end up as nice as the weather.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! How will their beach date end up? Find out next time!**

**P.S. Due to Thanksgiving, the next Chapter might take a little longer to get out. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9!**

**Sorry for the delay! I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving enjoyed it! Onto the Chapter!**

Luna got to the beach before Dexter did. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she looked out onto the busy beach shore. People were swimming, tanning, and playing in the sand. She went through the parking lot and found a wooden fence behind the last row of cars. She sighed again and leaned her rear end onto the fence. There was a group of guys a short distance away.

"Hey!" the shortest man in the group said as he nudged a large, fat one, "Check out that chick!" They all turned to look at her.

"Wow!" the large one said, "She sure is beautiful!" The others joined in drooling over Luna.

"Look at those legs," another one with red hair said.

"And those short shorts," a fourth one said with spiky blonde hair, "They're so short!"

Finally, the leader of the group stepped forward. He was wearing black swim trunks and had some small tattoos on his huge, muscular arms. He had short, light brown hair, and brown eyes. He grinned as he checked her out. "Sorry gentlemen," he said, "But I think I get first shots at talking to her. Besides, what man could resist a butt like that? Stand back and watch a professional at work."

The group of 5 made their way over to Luna. Luna was looking out into the parking lot and then dug into her purse. She pulled out a small, round mirror with blush, and checked her hair to make sure it looked just right. She pushed some of her green hair from covering her ears. She then put the mirror back inside her purse. Luna then heard a man clear his throat.

"Mmmph," the leader said and Luna turned to him. "May help you?" Luna asked. The leader opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Well I was just wondering how such a beautiful young lady, such as yourself, was sitting her all alone. Why don't you come with me and I can give you some company?" Luna looked away in disgust and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for a _very good friend_," she responded. She then heard someone call her name. "In fact, I can hear him right now." Luna heard her name called again. A man then came out from behind the cars. He was tall and muscular, just like the leader of the group. They all were wide eyed, as they thought he was her boyfriend. They watched as he walked onto the beach and past Luna. Luna, meanwhile, paid no attention to him, and lifted her arm to wave.

"There he is!" she exclaimed and waved at him. They all watched as Dexter made his way through the cars, and he finally came into view when he went past the last row. "Luna," he said again and he walked up to her. The group of men were stunned. They just stood and stared. "Sorry I'm late," he said shyly. Luna just smiled. "You're not late," she said, "You're right on time. Come on! Lets go to the bathroom to change." Dexter nodded and they made their way to a building to Dexter's left.

The men all watched them leave They were all drooling over Luna's body, most notably her butt, as she went off. Once she was out of sight, the men were now upset.

"That's her very good friend?" the one with red hair asked. The leader folded his arms. "I think by _very good friend _she means something else," the leader said, "She's probably forced to go out with him, as a joke or a bet, and doesn't want to hurt his feelings." All of the men looked at the leader.

"I think it's time for her to dump that nerd and come to some guys who are more in her league." All of them nodded.

Later, Dexter came out of the bathroom. He found a place to sit, towards the left side of the beach. He set down his green towel and started putting on his sunscreen. When he was done, he laid down on his towel and looked up at the blue sky.

"Find a good spot?" a voice asked and he turned his head to look at who it was.

It of course was Luna. She was wearing a dark red one piece suit. It covered her entire chest, stomach, and butt. Her arms and legs were bare and she was wearing sunglasses. Dexter blushed and quickly turned back to looking at the sky.

"Um...yeah. This is it," he replied nervously.

"Great! I'll set down my things," Luna said and she quickly set her bright red towel in the sand. She then sat on it and took off her sunglasses. She got out the umbrella from her large basket and set it down next to her. Finally, she started applying sunscreen.

As she put on the lotion, Dexter couldn't help, but look at her beautiful figure. Her arms and legs looked like they were 3 miles long. Dexter tried to look away. 'I should have gotten my sunglasses fixed and then I should have brought them,' Dexter thought, 'That way, she wouldn't notice me staring at her.' Dexter watched as Luna laid down in the sun as well and put her sunglasses back on.

From a distance away, the group of 5 gentlemen watched. The leader had a pair of binoculars, which he was going to use to check out chicks in bikinis. However, he was instead watching a girl in a one piece suit and a young man in swim trunks.

"Why in the world would a smoking hot chick like that be going out with a nerd?" he asked, "There's got to be a reason behind it."

"Uh, sir," the fat one interrupted, "Didn't you just say a while ago that it was for a bet or joke?" The leader turned away from his binoculars. "Yes," he replied, "I know what I said! But look!" He looked back at the two of them. "She's not doing anything to make things awkward."

As Luna was tanning, Dexter couldn't help, but scan her body, from the corner of his eyes. He would start at her chest all the way to her toes. He would then repeat the process. However, Luna suddenly put a hand to her sunglasses and looked over at him. Dexter quickly turned to his right, to avoid her gaze, and was blushing with embarrassment. Luna, meanwhile, would just smile at him.

"Any bet or joke would involve her getting up close and personal with him!" the leader continued.

_He imagines with Dexter and Luna_

"First, she would sit up and lean in close to his face.

Then, she would talk sweetly about him and how he's always been a turn on for her.

Next, she would lean forward, almost like it was it a going to be a kiss.

However, as the boy would lean forward, she would have his lips kiss something, like a fish.

She would then laugh and tell him what a fool he was."

_He stops imagining_

"That's not happening! So, it might be legit. There's no way a girl like that should be with a loser like him! I'll be sure of that!"

As Dexter laid in the sun, he couldn't help, but wonder how much longer he was going to have to lay there. 'This is taking forever!' he thought, 'I've got to do something!' Suddenly, Luna's voice spoke.

"Dexter?" she asked and Dexter turned to her. "What's up?" he asked and Luna sat up. "Do you want to go swimming?" Dexter nodded slowly. "Uh, sure. Although, I'm not a very good swimmer." Luna smiled. "That's okay. Come on. Lets go!" She stood up."Hold on!" Dexter cried. He then dug through his and put his glasses into a case. He also put his watch into the bag. Dexter then put his swimming goggles on. They were a large, clear, had a thick gray rim, and kind of dorky looking. "I know they're weird, but I can at least see with them," he admitted.

Dexter stood up and they soon made their way into the water. A few steps into the water, Luna gasped and Dexter stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he asked and walked back to her.

"Ugh! I just stepped in some seaweed!" Luna said in a scared tone. Dexter put a hand on her shoulder and led her a few steps. "It's nothing to be afraid offff..." He jumped back as he too stepped into some green weeds. "Uhhh," he said awkwardly, "Why don't we walk out together?" Luna nodded and they slowly walked out into the deeper water. Every time they found weeds, they both gasped at the same time. They soon found an open spot.

"Okay," Dexter said as he walked in a circle, "This should be pretty weedless."

The water was up to Dexter's neck. However, Luna's chest was barely wet. Dexter looked down at the water. Times like this were when his shorter height was really noticeable and it was really awkward with Luna's taller length standing next to him. "We can go deeper if you want," Dexter noted. Luna shook her head. "It's okay," Luna responded, "I wouldn't want something to happen to you." Dexter still looked sad. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. Luna smiled. "Why don't we just swim around?" Dexter nodded and they started swimming to the right side of the lake. Luna's length helped her swim quicker and Luna took notice. She slowed down to help Dexter stay up, as he frantically swam the front stoke. After swimming back, they heard the lifeguard's whistle.

"Guess we'd better get out," Luna said and they slowly made their way out. After they came back to their stuff, they decided to eat their lunches. After eating, they contemplated what to do next. Their stuff was near the lifeguard stand, so there was someone to keep track of their stuff.

"Why don't we walk along the beach?" Luna asked. "Um...okay," Dexter said shyly. The one thing he worried about was all the guys checking Luna out, but he knew that he'd just have to deal with it. They started walking and, sure enough, there were a few guys that paid attention to them. When they got to the other side of the beach, their path was blocked by the group of 5 men. The muscular leader was in front.

"So, pleasant seeing you here again," the leader said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Look, why don't you come with us and get to know us a little better?"

"Who me?" Dexter asked as he pointed to his chest. The group rolled their eyes. "Not you! Her!" Dexter looked to his right at Luna. Luna shook her head.

"No way am I going with you guys," Luna responded. The leader wasn't ready to give up. "Oh come on! Once the we can go into the water again, we'll _really _have some fun!" Luna rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Ummmm," Dexter interrupted nervously, "She said she didn't want to go with you guys, so can you just leave us alone." The leader was now upset. "Oh yeah! They why don't you make me punk!" He reached forward and grabbed Dexter by his bangs. He pulled him forward and then shoved him back. Dexter took a few steps, before falling on his back into the sand.

"Dexter!" Luna cried as the group of men laughed. The leader spoke up. "See! You don't need that tiny little brat! We're much better looking than him! Now, be a good girl, and follow me." Luna turned around and was upset. She then did something that she had promised that she would never, ever do unless it was in this situation. Luna raised her hand and closed her eyes. It was too hard for her to even watch herself do it. She then swung her hand sideways and smacked the leader on the right cheek. Dexter and the group all gasped. Luna opened her eyes to see the leader stunned. Luna's face was full of anger, but on the inside, she was feeling horrible.

"I don't care if you guys think you're more attractive! I would never go with the likes of you!" Luna then turned around and, for a brief second, Dexter saw Luna's mad expression. Now, he was scared of her. After what she just did and the anger in her face, he started to worry that Luna might do the same thing to him. He didn't notice that Luna's face had quickly turned into a worried state as she ran over to him. "Dexter!" she cried again and bended down next to him. The group of men walked away as Luna was tending to scrawny nerd. She put a hand on his left shoulder and Dexter finally snapped out of it. He turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft and kind tone. "Uh, I'm fine. At lease I landed in the sand and not on the concrete." He then forced himself to laugh awkwardly and Luna smiled. "Here. Why don't I help you up?" she asked and took his hand. She helped him to his feet and they went back to their beach towels.

Back with the group, the leader was upset. "Uh, what should we do now sir?" the shortest one with short black hair asked. The leader smiled. "We go and check out some girls in bikinis," he replied, "And maybe one of them will take their tops off."

"Yeah!" they all yelled happily.

Back with Luna and Dexter, they sat down. Luna put her legs up to her chin and Dexter did the same. As Luna sat in a horizontal direction and Dexter sat vertically, Dexter couldn't help, but feel awful. 'She's so stunning and beautiful,' he thought, 'Those guys were right. There's no way she should be hanging out with me.'

Luna noticed Dexter's sad state and turned to him. However, she wondered if being at the beach was boring to him. "Dexter," she finally said and he looked up, "Do you want to go home?" Dexter nodded. "All right. Lets go change and meet by the fence."

They both got dressed and Dexter finished first. Luna soon came out in her outfit and, like he had many times before, Dexter blushed as she walked up. 'She looks beautiful even when she's not in a swimsuit,' he thought.

"Thanks so much for coming Dexter. I, uhh, really enjoyed the happier moments that we had." Dexter nodded and knew what Luna meant by "happier moments."

"Thanks," he replied, "I had fun." They exchanged smiles and then started walking into the parking lot. Dexter was still feeling uncomfortable with what had happened earlier. He decided to take a detour.

"I'll see you soon?" Luna asked and Dexter nodded. They were both suppose to go in the same direction, but Dexter had other plans. "I have to go somewhere," Dexter said as they reached the sidewalk. "All right," Luna said, "Goodbye." Dexter ran off in the other direction. "Goodbye," he said as they both waved and then turned around.

Luna wondered why Dexter was going the wrong way. 'Is it what happened earlier with those guys?' she wondered, 'I'd better talk to Akiza about this.'

She then quickly ran off.

**A/N: I know I might not have emphasized it enough, but what Luna did to the "leader" of the group is still bothering both of them.**

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for the support!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

Luna had decide to go to Akiza's house, but before she got there, she slowed down to a walking pace. She then started to wonder. Why was she really going there? Luna decided that, while she needed Akiza's advice, she should try to think this out for herself. She sat down on a dark green bench, to think about what happened.

'Lets see. Dexter was pushed by that bully. I slapped him in the face. And after that, Dexter seemed a little nervous about what had happened. Hmmm. What is he afraid of? Me or that bully?' To be honest, Luna didn't really know. She stood up and continued to wonder. Not to mention, why did he leave in the other direction?

A ways away, Dexter was taking a different route home. After seeing Luna act so brave and tough, it was rather scary. He had never seen her so upset. Not to mention the fact that the bully was right. Dexter knew that she was too good for him. The only reason Dexter thought that they were so called "dating" was that she was trying to do something nice for him. After all, why else would she be going out in public with him? It's not like he had done anything special for her.

He soon past a video game store, that he had visited a few times, and went inside. He looked around at the different games and equipment. He sighed as it finally hit him. What girl would want to go out with a guy who likes video games? 'I mean, I know that _some _girls like them,' Dexter thought as he picked up a controller in a box, 'But when it's one of the few things that I have to do for fun, what girl would be interested in me? They probably want a guy who likes to be outdoors, works on cars, and writes poetry. But that's not any of my interests,' Dexter thought sadly.

He put the box back and then decided to leave. He went outside and looked around. He then noticed that he was only a few blocks from where Yusei "worked." He decided to head over and talk to him in person. He finally found the right building, after going into the wrong one. He nervously went inside and hoped he would be granted access, since the people working didn't know he was a very good friend of Yusei's. There was a large information desk at the front.

"Um, excuse me," Dexter said shyly, "Can you tell me where I can find Yusei Fudo?" The receptionist looked up. "He's on the 5th floor in room 5A," she said. Dexter smiled. "Thanks," he said and quickly headed for the elevator.

"Wait!" the receptionist called and Dexter froze. "Why do you need to seem him?" Dexter then knew he had to make up a excuse. "Um...his pet bunny is sick and needs attention. Her name is uh...Luna." Dexter forced a smile and the receptionist looked at him. "Okay, let me call to him. What's your name?"

"Dexter," he answered. The receptionist hit a button to call to him. "Mr. Fudo?"

Upstairs, Yusei had fallen asleep on his desk. He hadn't had much sleep the night before. Part of the reason was that he was up late with Akiza and had to leave, to make sure her parents didn't become suspicious. "Mr. Fudo?" the receptionist called again.

"Kunk!" Yusei snorted and woke himself up. He then looked around to see if anyone had seen him. "Mr. Fudo?" the receptionist called for a third time, "Are you there?" Yusei hit the button. "Yes Mary. What's up?"

"There's a gentleman who's here to see you. He says his name is Dexter and that there's something wrong with your pet bunny named Luna." Yusei became puzzled. He knew that Dexter was there, but he didn't understand what the rest was.

"Okay. Send him in," Yusei replied and Dexter ginned downstairs. He then quickly ran off, as Mary told Yusei he was coming up.

When Dexter got to Yusei's office, it was quite small. A desk with a computer, along with some personal things of Yusei. He had pictures hung up of his friends and there was also a "secret" drawer in his desk, with a lock. Yusei turned around around in his swivel chair.

"Hey Dexter," Yusei said with a smile, "So what's this about me having a bunny named Luna?" Dexter grinned. "Well, part of the story _is _true, with it being about Luna. However, I had to make the other part up, to make sure I could get to you." Yusei smiled.

"Well good job. Now, what's the problem?"

Dexter then explained what had happened at the beach. Yusei put his hand to his chin and thought. "So, what exactly is the problem?" Yusei asked when he was done.

"I'm scared that she might become really mean," Dexter said, "What if she starts to slap me and you around when we do something wrong?" Yusei smiled. "Dexter. You're way over your head. Luna has never done that kind of thing. Besides, would you ever slap anyone?" Dexter shook his head. "The same is for me," Yusei replied, "And the same goes for Luna. You have to give her the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure that she only did it out of self-defense. If that guy was going to force her to come with him, Luna didn't have anything to defend herself with. So, she had to get physical, especially if this guy was really buff." Dexter sadly looked at the floor, of which he was sitting on.

"Well, that's another thing," he said, "He made fun of me, because I'm not as cool as he is." Yusei frowned, but Dexter smiled. "If you're going to say that's mean, it's okay. I'm used to being picked on." Yusei knew what he meant, as he had told him before about what had happened. However, he wasn't sure if Luna knew about it.

"Well, just try to ignore what happened," Yusei said, "I'm sure everything is fine." Dexter got up. "Okay. Thanks for the advice Yusei." Yusei chuckled. "Well, I didn't do _that much." _Dexter shrugged. "Still a little is better than none." Dexter then left and, as he made his way past the receptionist, she gave him a worried look.

"I hope everything will be all right," Mary said. Dexter looked at her and then remembered what she meant. "Oh right. Don't worry about it," he said. Mary smiled. "Yusei must be pretty lucky to have a friend like you," she said and went back to her work. Dexter blushed and then quickly ran out.

Later that night Dexter was laying on the couch in his apartment. Like Luna, Dexter's parents had left him alone, and it was one of the reasons that the twins and him had become such good friends. He sighed as he had nothing to do. He then heard the doorbell ring.

"Dexter," Luna said, "It's me. I was hoping we could talk." Dexter froze. 'Talk? What does she mean by that? Is she upset over something?' Dexter looked around. His apartment wasn't a mess, but it wasn't neat either. He quickly started trying to straighten things out.

"Dexter?" Luna called, "Is something wrong?" Dexter tried to fold a blanket for the couch. "Uh...it's nothing. Just a second." Luna stood outside and heard him quickly moving around. Finally, the door opened and Dexter forced a smile. "Luna. What a nice surprise! Come on in!" Luna looked around as she came inside. She could see that Dexter had quickly tried to clean up. "So," Dexter said, "Why don't you sit down on the couch and make yourself at home?" Luna followed his instructions and he stood next to the couch.

"Is there anything I could get you to drink?" Dexter asked, trying to be a good host. Luna shook her head. "No, but sit down. I need to ask you something." Dexter sat down and felt uncomfortable. He tried to remember what Yusei had told him and that everything was okay. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Finally, Luna started talking.

"So, what was with you today? You seemed upset and you didn't walk home with me. You also seemed kind of nervous. _More nervous than usual._ So, is there something you want to talk about?" Dexter sighed.

"Y...yeah," he said, "It's just that, what you did to that guy today, it kind of scared me. I've never seen you that upset and angry before. I was worried that you might get even more mad and even...slap me." Luna became worried, as Dexter looked down at the sofa.

"Is that what this is about? You're worried that I'm going to hurt you?" Dexter nodded. "Dexter I...I would never do that to you. You're a very good friend. Listen..." She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. He was surprised by her action.

"The only reason I did what I did today, was that I had no other choice. I would never slap someone, unless I had no self defense and it is a guy, which is what happened today." Dexter frowned and looked away. "Well, that's my fault. I should have protected you better. I'm just a wimp." Luna shook her head. "Dexter. It's not your fault. Like I said, I would never do that, unless it was an extreme emergency. You didn't do anything wrong. You even tried to stand up for me. That's more than most guys would do." Dexter still wasn't convinced.

"But what if something happened to you? I...couldn't bare the thought of something bad happening to you. I've already had so much pain in my life." Luna was now sad for him. "What do you mean?" Dexter sniffled. "Well..."

_Dexter Remembers_

"After you two left for London, things became different in our group of friends. We had just graduated 6th grade, so we were moving to a new area of Duel Academy, where the middle school kids were. Bob left for a new group of fat kid,. Patty joined a group of African American girls, and Sly left for the "popular kids."

That left me all alone.

People saw what a nerd I was and I became the target of bullies. One time, one kid sprayed me with deodorant." He sighed. "I tried to stand up for myself and say some sort of comeback, but the bullies _always _had a answer. People called me names and I hoped that there was someone to talk to. That's when Yusei and I really became close.

You see, once everyone left our group, he was the one of the few people I could talk to. He was always willing to talk to me and didn't care about the fact that I was a nerd. He always made time for me, just like he did for Akiza. Sometimes, I even got to talk to both of them, which was really fun. I told them all my problems and concerns. Akiza and Yusei were there to encourage me and help me. Yusei was like a father figure for me." Luna smiled.

"I know what you mean," she interrupted him, "Leo and I always saw Yusei as a father figure and Akiza as a mother figure. They were always so nice to us." Dexter smiled.

"Anyways, I thought that the problems would go away when we reached the high school area, but some kids still picked on me. When I graduated, Yusei and Akiza went to the ceremony. It was nice of them to take time out of their day, to do that for me. I still remember getting my diploma and seeing them smiling at me in the crowd."

_Dexter stops Remembering_

"So. That's it. That guy making a note of me being a wimp isn't uncommon for me, so you don't have to feel sorry for me." Luna put an arm around Dexter. He blushed a little bit at the contact. He looked at Luna, as she leaned in close to him.

"But that doesn't make it right," she said in a firm voice, "You don't deserve to be called names or picked on. I'm sorry for what happened after we left. You don't need to listen to those guys. _You're not a loser._ You're a special person and I'm glad that Yusei and Akiza helped you out."

"But still, more people have told me that I'm not a great person..." Luna looked at him firmly. "Don't listen to them!" she screamed. Dexter's eyes were as big as saucers. Luna's voice turned softer and much kinder than her last statement. "Dexter you have a big heart and you care about people. That's more than many jocks or muscular men have. There are women out there who don't care about what you look like. There are women out there who see the inside of you." Dexter looked forward.

"But, will I be able to find anyone like that?" he asked aloud. Luna smiled. "You never know. _Maybe they're closer than you think." _

Dexter sighed. "Well, I hope I can find someone like that." He then turned to his right and leaned in. He wrapped his arms around to Luna's back and rested his head just below her neck, but not on her breasts. Luna gasped slightly. "What's this for?" she asked as Dexter had his eyes closed. He smiled widely. "For helping me out." He leaned back and opened his eyes. "Thanks Luna." Luna smiled. "Anytime Dexter." They smiled at each other as Dexter let go.

"Well, I feel bad about what happened when Bob, Patty, and Sly left, because..." Dexter was confused. "Because?" Luna looked nervously at the floor and she then reached into a back pocket of her short shorts. She then took out a very folded piece of paper.

"Sorry it's so folded," she said, "But these pockets are so small that you can barely fit a coin in them." She then handed Dexter the piece of paper and he unfolded it several times. "Lets see," he said as he got to look at the note, "Crow's 4th of July BBQ! Where meat is not just on your plate." Luna and Dexter rolled their eyes.

"Okay. Since Crow came out of the closet, did he have to add a homosexual joke to everything?" Dexter asked. Luna shrugged. "I guess he wants to be funny," Luna said, "But still, the main point is that you're invited and so is Bob, Patty, and Sly." Dexter bit his lip. "Oh," he said awkwardly, "So we'll see them again?" Luna nodded, but Dexter still didn't seem too thrilled.

"There's also a pool," Luna added, "So bring your swimsuit." Dexter still wasn't looking excited. "Don't worry," Luna said with a smile, "It'll be fun. Trust me." Dexter looked at her and she gave him a smile. After a few moments, he smiled too. "Okay," he said, "I'll come." Luna got up. "Great! So I'll see you then?" Dexter stood up and nodded.

"Well, have a good night Dexter," Luna said as she headed for the door, "Oh and one more thing." Dexter was confused. "What is it?" Luna grinned.

"I don't mind if you have a messy house." Dexter blushed and looked around. It was pretty obvious that he had rushed in cleaning it.

"Sorry," he called as she shut the door. Luna giggled. "Have good night!"

"Goodnight," Dexter said and he heard her walk away. He then turned around and looked around.

"First thing I have to do: clean up this place." He then got going on his work.

**A/N: So, Bob, Patty, Sly, Crow, and Jack will be in the next Chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Sorry for the delay and please review if you can!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

**Before you begin reading, I just want to say that there are swear words in this Chapter. They're are the same two words and (at least what I believe) are not be very serious (like you can say them on TV). However, if you are offended by the language, I apologize.**

** I also want to apologize if anyone believes that I am stereotyping in this Chapter. I want to make it clear that it is NOT my intent to stereotype people. The reason you might believe this, is that some of the characters are OOC by some people's standards (especially since some you hardly saw on the show). If this offends you, I apologize as well.**

**I hope you enjoy it and if it upsets you too much, again I am sorry.**

It was an overcast day on the 4th of July. Crow was in the backyard at the grill, getting ready for the big party he had planned. He owned a smal townhouse, as he was normally traveling the country dueling. So far this season, his team was doing pretty well, as they were 3rd in the standings. The league took a break for the week, to celebrate the holiday, and Crow was enjoying his time off. He soon felt a pair of masculine arms come around his waist.

"Hey boyfriend," Sydney said. Sydney was taller than Crow, as Crow went up to his shoulder. He was also slightly buff, but Crow was more muscular than him. Sydney had short brown hair, that was up like Crow's, but without the head band. He had light blue eyes and a higher feminine like voice. "You getting ready to cook that meat?" Crow grinned. "Yeah, but I know that won't be the only meat that you'll be eating to tonight." Sydney slapped his shoulder. "Oh! You are so naughty Crow." Crow blushed. "Well, after seeing you in the shower after that one tournament, who couldn't start to fantasize about you?" Sydney wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh I love you my tiny little man buddy!" Crow ginned as he knew what was next. "Oh I love you too." They then started to make out.

Back in the front yard, Yusei had opened up the passenger side door for Akiza, in Yusei's little green car. He took her hand and she smiled at him. "Thank you Yusei," Akiza said in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Yusei had a black t-shirt and blue jeans on as well. Yusei sighed as they made their way to the fence, which lead to the backyard.

"It's too bad the sun's not out," Yusei said, "Then I could get my arms a little darker. They look so white." Akiza laughed. "Oh Yusei! I like your arms just the way they are." Yusei smiled as he slid his right arm around her waist. "Did you bring the sunscreen just in case?" Akiza opened her red purse and took out a white bottle. "I've got it right here!" she proclaimed and put it back in. Yusei gave her a kiss on the left cheek. "You're always prepared,' Yusei said softly and Akiza giggled as they were now at the fence. Yusei opened it for her and Akiza thanked him as they stepped inside. They both smiled at each other and then heard some moaning going on. They then looked towards the grill.

Despite Crow being smaller he had tightly wrapped Sydney in tight hug and Sydney was leaning his back into the wooden cutting board. They were deeply lip-locked and Yusei and Akiza just stood there wide-eyed.

"Um...hello?" Yusei finally asked and Crow and Sydney stopped kissing. They opened their eyes and saw the black and red haired guests standing there, looking as if they had just seen a scary movie. They quickly let go of each other and stood up.

"Sorry about that," Crow said, "Sydney was just a little excited that you were coming." Sydney gave Crow a mean stare. "I was not! You were the one making a move on me!" Crow gave a angry look at his partner.

"Anyways," Akiza said, trying to change the subject, "How have you two been?" Crow and Sydney's moods quickly changed.

"Great!" Crow replied, "I'm 3rd in the standings and his team is 2nd. We might have a shot at the title." Yusei smiled. "That's great," he replied, "So, when are you going to start cooking?" Crow went back to the grill. "When most of the people get here, then I'll get things going." They then heard another person come in. "Hey guys," Luna said, "How's it going?" She had a red and blue shirt with white short shorts. She also had her white purse and a small bag with her swimming clothes."Great," Akiza said as Luna walked up to Yusei and herself, "So how have things be going?" Luna smiled. "Very good. I think Leo should be here..." They all heard a motor coming from the front yard and Luna shook her head.

At the front, Leo took off his black riding helmet. He took a small blue bag, with his swim clothes, from his seat, and got off. He smiled as he made his way to the back, where Luna was angrily looking at him. "Leo! If I've said it once, I've said a million times! Stop driving so fast!" Leo just smirked. "Hey! You can't say that to a future champion." Yusei looked concerned as well. "Maybe you should slow down a little," Yusei noted and Leo looked stunned. "He's right," Akiza said, who was still at Yusei's side, "It's better to be safe than sorry." Leo frowned. "Okay," he said in a defeated tone. They all turned as they heard the fence close.

"Hey everyone! How's ya doing?" Everyone looked stunned. It was Patty, who was much taller since they had last seen her. Her blonde hair was shorter and had two pigtails. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. Dexter came in a few moments after her.

"Oh...hey Patty," he said, not surprised by her taller appearance. "Well hey Dexter! How's my little man doing?" Dexter sweat dropped. "Um...just fine," he said. Dexter had found a red and white t-shirt with blue jean shorts. "So, when are we eating?" Dexter asked. "When everyone gets here, I'll start," Crow said.

Dexter and Patty went up to Luna, Yusei, and Akiza. They all started talking to one another, when they heard two more people come in. "Sorry we're late," a still big and tall Bob said as he stood next to Sly. Sly looked similar to how he was a few years ago, with the same style haircut. He was taller and thinner than before, but wore a green shirt with long white pants. Bob was wearing a big red shirt and jeans as well. "When do we eat?" Bob asked and Crow rolled his eyes. "When everyone gets here," Crow said for the third time.

A couple of minutes later, Martha came and had brought potato salad. Everyone came over to welcome her. "My. My. So many nice faces around here," she said as everyone stood around her. "Crow, how have your travels been? Have you gotten plane sick?" Crow scratched his head. "Only once or twice," Crow admitted. Martha then turned to Leo, Luna , and Dexter. "And how have the three of you been fairing? Have Luna and Dexter been doing well in studies?" Dexter and Luna said in unison, "Yes ma'am!" Martha chuckled and turned to two friends that she knew loved each other very much. "And Yusei and Akiza, are you two keeping your 'physical affection' in check?" They both blushed. "Yes Martha," they replied shyly.

"I'm glad to hear that," a manly voice said and they all turned to see Akiza's parents had just came over. "I brought dessert," Mr. Izinski said as him and his wife had two chocolate cakes. Everyone smiled. "So, when do we eat?" Mr. Izinski asked. Crow was now getting annoyed. "When everyone gets here," he noted.

Finally, they all turned when they saw three people come in. It was Jack and two women that they had never seen before. "Hello," Jack said, "I'm here." Martha smiled. "Oh Jack! Come here!" She quickly ran over to him and Jack had to let go of the women around his arms. Not only that, but Jack was a bit embarrassed as Martha was hugging him in front of everyone. "Martha," Jack said, "You do realize that everyone's watching!" Martha leaned back.

"Sorry Jack, but it's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been doing?" Jack smiled. "Well, I'm still #1," Jack replied. "Not for long!" Crow said and Jack shot him a glare. "Whatever," Jack said, "Now where's the food?" Crow couldn't take it anymore and started to yell.

"I said when everyone is he..." Crow was interrupted by Leo. "Um Crow?" Everyone turned to him. "Everyone is here." Crow looked at him in surprise. "Okay then. I'll just get going," Crow said and he made his way to the grill. Meanwhile, Jack went back to his two women.

"Come on," Jack said as he headed for the back door of the house, "We might be able to finish one before..."

"Jack," Martha said and the three of them turned around. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Jack rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Samantha and Krista." Everyone, but Martha gave a quiet hello, as they knew that Jack's relationships were never very long. He usually had one for a week to release his "urges" and then moved onto a new one (or few) the following week. Martha, meanwhile, was more interested in getting to know them.

"Well, Samantha and Krista, why don't we sit and get to know one another?" Martha asked as she came up to them. Jack knew that this is not what he wanted. "They're not interested and we have something more important to do," Jack noted, but Martha didn't listen. "Oh come on! Lets sit down and talk." Martha grabbed their hands and they followed her. Krista had short curly brown hair and Samantha had long, straight brown hair. They both were wearing white shirts and jean short shorts. Martha turned her head back to Jack.

"Besides, the food will be done in a few minutes." Jack gritted his teeth as Martha knew what he was up to. When they were a good distance away. Jack smiled to himself. 'I guess I can have a little fun _after _dinner," he thought.

Crow had set up a bunch of chairs and tables for everyone to sit on, on the right side of the backyard. The left side had a wooden deck and a large pool. Everyone, except Crow, Jack, and Sydney had a pop or water. The three gentlemen had a 'more manly' drink and Crow even held one up from the gill, in Yusei's direction. Yusei put a hand up and shook his head. He had no interest in adult drinks and instead took a sip out of his root beer, as he sat next to Akiza. They turned to look at each other and smiled.

Luna was sitting on a wooden bench facing away from the house. There was a large forest facing them and Patty sat down next to her. "

"Damn girl!" Patty said, "You're looking good." Luna blushed. "Uh...thanks," she said awkwardly, but Patty continued. "You look _so good _in those tiny little short shorts. You should wear them everyday." Luna nervously twiddled her thumbs. "I already do," Luna replied. Patty's eyes grew wide. "Even in the winter?" Luna shyly nodded.

"Well damn!" Patty said loudly, "Here why don't you stand up and let me look at you." Luna got up and went in a circle.

"Damn girl! Look at that ass! No wonder you look so good in those shorts. Guys gotta be hitting on you left and right." Luna sat back down and Crow came over to sit down. The two girls looked at Crow. "Crow aren't you going to keep cooking?" Luna asked. Crow shook his head. "Sydney's going to give me a break," Crow said. Patty gave Crow a nudge.

"Crow look at Luna's tight ass! Isn't it somethin?" Crow just looked over rather uninterested. "Yeah," he said unenthusiastically.

"Okay! It's time to eat!" Sydney called a moment later, "Everything's inside!" Everyone got up and went inside. They said grace together and then everyone dug in. As they stood in line, Patty was just ahead of Crow. Luna was farther up in line.

"Hey Crow! Now you have an even better look on Luna's white ass!" Patty whispered, "Isn't that thing gonna turn on guys." Crow just stared. "Yeah, I guess," he said without excitement. They soon were able to pick from the long of foods, many of which Crow had ordered. There was of course the grilled food, some salads and chips, and also a lot of desserts. After getting their food, everyone made their way outside to eat and talk.

Jack and his girls talked to Martha, as Jack angrily ate. Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Dexter and Leo sat at a table and enjoyed discussion about some world news. Crow, Sydney, Patty, and Sly sat at a table and didn't talk much. Mr. and Ms. Izinski sat with Bob and took a notice at just how much he ate. When everyone was finished, they all sat, and talked some more. Of course, Jack was still sitting with Martha and his two girlfriends. He waited for an opportunity to sneak away. Finally, he got his chance.

"Martha," Sydney called from the back door, "Will you help me clean up and put things away?" Martha got up. "Sure thing," she said, "Why don't I take those plates for you." She took the three plates from the table and, once she was inside, Jack stood.

"Come on you two," Jack said with a arm around each woman, "The king has _an itch."_ The two of them giggled and stood up. Jack kept his arms around them, as they made their way inside.

A few minutes later, everyone watched as Leo ran with his swim-trunks into the pool. "Cannonball!" he yelled. Yusei looked at Akiza. "Should we go in?" Akiza nodded. "Our suits are in the car," she said and they both got up.

Luna looked at Dexter. "Want to join my brother?" she asked. Dexter blushed. "Uh...sure," he replied and they got up. Their clothes were in bags, that were inside.

Soon, Luna and Akiza came out together. They were wearing identical one piece dark red suits. They went up on the deck, where Crow and Patty were sitting on a wooden bench. "Wow," Crow said, "You two look like twins." Akiza and Luna looked at one another and smiled. "Sorry I'm late," Yusei said as he hurried up the deck. Crow snicked as Yusei still had his long, lanky frame.

"So, lifting those weights huh Yusei?" Crow joked and started laughing. Yusei frowned at him and put an arm around Akiza. She looked up at him, although he was only an inch taller, so she didn't have to look too high. "Want to go in together?" he asked and Akiza nodded. They went up to the edge and then jumped in.

Patty then motioned to Luna. "Luna come over here,' she said and Luna sat down next to Crow and herself. "How many boyfriends have you had?" Luna made a 0 with her hand. "Damn girl," Patty said, "When you look so good in that swimsuit? Don't you have guys that want you?" Luna nodded. "Yeah, but they only want to fantasize about me." Luna then saw Dexter come out in his swim trunks and with a large towel. He slowly made his way to the deck.

"What about if I dated a good friend," Luna said. Dexter walked past them and slowly made his way towards the pool. Instead of jumping in, he slowly crawled in, with his large goggles. "Like Dexter?" Luna asked. Patty looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Well he'd better be like a tree and grow, because he's a twig." Patty and Crow laughed. Luna just frowned. 'Is that all everyone sees Dexter as? A weakling? Why don't they talk about anything other _than _his body?' Luna got up as the two continued to laugh.

"I'm going in the pool," Luna said in disgust and went over to the pool. Back with Patty and Crow, they watched her go in. "Did you not see Luna ass Crow?" Parry asked, "I told you! Didn't I tell you? I told you more than once! I told you! She has a nice ass!" Crow didn't look very enthused, as Patty didn't seem to get that Crow was a homosexual. "Patty, I'm gay," Crow said, "I'm much more into Sydney's butt than anything." Patty was embarrassed. "Oh," Patty said in surprise, "Well what do you think of Yusei's ass?" Crow chuckled.

"Well, as you would say Patty, Yusei has no ass." They both started to roar with laughter.

Back in the pool, they had set up a volleyball net and had a large, colorful beach ball. Luna soon was helped to a team and Bob served. "I've got it," Dexter said as he backed up. Akiza was behind him and he accidentally slipped.

"I've got it," Akiza said and hit the beach ball. The ball, however, went out of the pool and everyone groaned. Sly went out to get the ball. Dexter blushed as his arms were near Akiza's face. He quickly moved his arms and turned to Akiza. "Sorry Akiza," he said and Akiza smiled. "It's okay," she replied. Dexter turned around and saw Yusei watching from across the net. Dexter put two hands up. "Sorry Yusei," he said, but Yusei was not upset at all. "It's okay Dexter," Yusei replied, "I'm not mad." Dexter smiled and was happy that Yusei didn't think he was trying to hit on his girlfriend. With some time to spare, he turned to Akiza again.

"Listen Akiza, I was talking to Luna the other day and we noted how happy we were about what you and Yusei did for us. So, I just wanted to say, thanks for being there throughout all these years. You have really been so good to me and I wanted to say thank you." Akiza smiled.

"Well thank you Dexter. I was more than happy to help you." They both turned when they heard Sly call, "I've got the ball!" They then got back into their positions.

Later, everyone had changed back into their regular clothes, as it was getting a little cool to be swimming. The sun even started to come out. As everyone sat and talked, Yusei looked around. "Hey, where's Sly?" Yusei asked and everyone looked around. "I don't know," Martha replied, "But I'm also wondering where Jack is." Everyone knew where Jack was, but Crow decided to come up with a white lie.

"He, uh, had something to take care of," Crow finally responded and everyone started talking again. Yusei, along with a few other people, started to notice a small stack of smoke coming from the side of the house. "What is that?" Akiza asked. Yusei turned to her. "I don't know, but I'll go find out. It's probably someone setting off fireworks or something." Yusei gave Akiza a quick kiss on the forehead and went to where the smoke was coming from. It was then, that Yusei caught Sly doing something that he hated. Smoking.

"Sly, what are you doing?" Yusei asked. "Oh, just, you know, smoking." He sucked in the cigarette and blew out a big puff of smoke. Yusei frowned. "Sly, don't you know that's bad for your health?" Sly just continued leaning against the side of the house and talked as if Yusei wasn't there.

"Yeah. I know," he said, "But all the popular kids smoked. I tried it once and figured, eh, what's so bad about it?" He inhaled another deep breath. "But Sly, isn't it hard for you to smell like smoke and have bad breath?"

Back with Akiza, she saw Yusei standing near the smoke and saw Yusei talking to someone. She decided that it was time she went over, to see what the problem was.

"I don't mind it so much," Sly replied, "It's fun anyways." Yusei growled in disgust. He could get the girl that he loved, more than anything in the world, to forgive her parents, yet he couldn't convince a kid to stop doing drugs! Akiza walked up to Yusei's side. "Yusei, what's going on?" She then saw what Sly was doing. "Sly!" she said loudly. "Hey there Akiza," he said. Akiza growled, just like Yusei, and stormed over to him. She put her hands on each of his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"As a soon to be officially licensed doctor, it is my duty to inform you about the danger you are doing to your health!" Akiza started listing things that she had learned and Sly tried to find a way to not listen to her. He instead tried to focus her abnormally large, round, chest.

'Man! There isn't a woman in the world with larger breasts than her..." Akiza quickly noticed what was going on and interrupted Sly's train of thought. "Hey!" she yelled and moved her head to where Sly was looking, "My face is up here Sly." She took her right hand from her shoulder and put it under his chin, to make him look up. "How about you stop staring at my two best friends?" Yusei was insulted.

"If those are your two best friends than what am I?" he asked. Akiza shot him a glare.

"We're going to get married and lose our virginity together Yusei. What more do you want?" Akiza screamed and turned back to Sly. Yusei just stood there stunned, with a blush on his face.

"Listen Sly. I'm going to give a fool proof plan to get you off of those nasty things! What you are going to do, is every time you go into a convince store or gas station, is that you're going to pick out a pop. Pay for it and/or the gas. Thank the cashier." She leaned in closer. "Which you should every time and I know you don't. Then, you'll walk out there and enjoy your drink. Without buying cigarettes." Sly was now nervous.

"But won't drink a pop every time make me obese?" Sly asked.

"I saw the car you drive Sly! You can't fill that thing up_ that_ often!" Akiza said, "But right now, what you're going to do, is go to your car. Take out any packs or lighters you have and you're going to throw them away, one-by-one, into that garbage can over there!" She pointed to a gray can, with a black bag inside. She turned back to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Move it!" Sly nervously nodded and ran to the front yard. Akiza put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Um...Akiza," Yusei said nervous and she turned to him. "Is it true that I'm not you're best friend?" Akiza kindly smiled at him and walked up to face him. She put her arms around him.

"Yusei. You _are_ my best friend. You are the man I love more than anything. I'm sorry that I was so angry. I was only acting so that Sly would listen to me. That's not who I truly am. I'll..." She looked down. "Understand if you're mad at me." Yusei put his hand under her chin and got her to look at him. "Akiza. I'm not mad at all. You were doing a good deed. If Sly stops smoking, it'll be from what you and I did. Mostly you, of course." Akiza smiled. "Akiza I love you and you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Akiza blushed and leaned in forward. "And I love you. You are the most handsome man in the world." Yusei returned her blush and they leaned in for a loving, tender kiss. Once they heard Sly coming back, they stopped and let go of each other.

"Okay. I'm ready," he said. Akiza went back to her angry mood. "Okay. Now take each one of the cigarettes and lighters and put them in, one-by-one, until they're all gone." Sly nodded and started doing as she had told. Yusei stood by Akiza and smiled, as they watched Sly, hopefully, kick the habit for good.

When it finally started getting dark, everyone went out front, and Crow started lighting fireworks. "I found a bunch of lighters in the trash can!" Crow proclaimed and Yusei, Akiza and Sly, smiled as they knew what that was about. He tried to light the first firework.

"Okay. Lets light this baby!" Crow said. He kept flipping the cap, but it wouldn't spark. "Come on! Lite!" Crow finally stood up and threw the lighter into the concrete. Everyone laughed as Crow got another one.

"How old were those lighters?" Yusei asked as he turned to Sly. Sly shrugged. "Probably years old," he replied. They turned to Crow, who was getting upset. "Why don't these dang things light?" he yelled.

"Maybe that's why they were in the trash can," Dexter replied and everyone roared with laughter. Crow growled and went inside. "I'm getting some matches," he proclaimed and soon, everyone got to see the fireworks go off. The sky had opened up and it turned into a beautiful summer night.

As Luna and Dexter sat next to one another, Luna turned to Dexter. "I hope you had fun," Luna said. Dexter nodded. "I did and I hope I am invited to come back next year." Luna smiled. "Don;t worry," she replied, _"I know you will." _

Dexter turned to her and Luna smiled as she turned back to fireworks. Dexter smiled and hoped she was right.

**A/N: I hope I didn't offend anyone too much. If you want a character to stay, just ask. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and, if you want, you can review if you have time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12**

Now that the holiday was over, everyone went back to their normal schedules. Crow, Sydney, and Jack went back to their dueling league and continued on their seasons. Yusei still had his job in New Domino City and Leo went back to his summer league. Dexter, Luna, and Akiza were all getting ready, as they had about a month left in their Summer vacation.

Patty went to her cabin up north, as she was also planning on going to a school nearby. Bob was going to go to school, to become a mechanic, and he was planning on a school out east. Sly wasn't sure what he was going to do, as his high school grades were not super impressive.

For Luna, it was the middle of the week, a couple weeks later. It was a sunny afternoon and looked to be a beautiful day. Leo was out dueling and Luna was bored out of her mind. There wasn't much to do and Luna didn't want to swim outside in the pool. She looked at the clock and it was almost noon. She heard her stomach growl beneath her yellow strapped shirt. She also wore red short shorts, which, as always, were extra tight and extra short.

"Man I'm hungry," Luna said as she was slumped over on the couch. She got up and looked through the fridge. All she could find was a few leftovers, which were Leo's. He enjoyed going out with the guys after practice, meaning that he also had a lot of left overs.

"Maybe I should go out to eat," Luna said, "But I don't want to go alone." She put her hand on her chin and thought. She soon smiled as she thought of what she could do. "I'll invite Dexter," she proclaimed. She got out her phone and dialed his number.

Dexter was playing a video game and heard the phone ring. He paused the game to answer it. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey Dexter! It's Luna! Do you want to go out for lunch?" Dexter was nervous. He didn't exactly have a lot of cash on him and he hadn't visited the bank for a while. "Um. No. That's okay."

"Please?" Luna asked, "I don't want to go out alone. We can go wherever you want." Dexter now felt guilty saying no. "Sure, but I don't exactly have a lot of money on me..." Luna quickly responded. "Oh that's all right! I can pay for it!" Dexter now felt guilty that he had said yes.

"I honestly...oh never mind," Dexter said as he held his thought. "What? What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"It's just...I feel bad that you have to pay for everything," Dexter admitted, "I feel as though I'm a money burden to you." Luna frowned. "Dexter. I really don't mind. I have plenty of money for it. Where would you like to go?" Dexter bit his lip. He honestly didn't want to go to a very fancy place. "Could we just go to that restaurant named Billy's a few blocks away?"

"Sure thing," Luna said, "I'll meet you at your house."

"Great," Dexter replied, "I'll see you soon. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." He hung up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his hair and got out some cologne. Even though it was just a lunch, Dexter didn't want Luna to notice that he forgot to showed the day before. It wasn't long until Luna rang the doorbell. Dexter quickly ran to the door, in hopes that he wouldn't make her wait too long.

"Hey Luna," he said excitedly. Dexter tried to focus on her face, while also trying not to stare at her beautiful figure. Luna pulled her purse over her shoulder. "Uh huh. Lets go!" she said and they headed off to the restaurant. They walked side-by-side down the street and Dexter noticed Luna's hand at her side. For some odd reason, he had the urge to want to hold it and touch it. However, he kept his urge on hold. When they got there, Dexter politely opened the door for Luna and she thanked him. When they got to the booth, the waiter got their drink and food orders._ As he walked away, he pulled put his sleeve and coughed a few times. 'I shouldn't have came into work,' he thought._

Back with Luna and Dexter, Dexter was eager to ask Luna a question. "So, do you have any plans for the coming weeks?" Dexter asked, "Anything you wanna do before you head back to London?" Luna put her finger to her chin. "Well. There is _something _I need to do and there is also a awards ceremony for Leo's Summer League. So, I'll have to attend that." Dexter nodded.

"So, do you think Leo will win?" Dexter asked. Luna smiled. "I know that he _thinks _he can win, but it's just a matter of _if _he can win." Dexter smiled. "Leo's never really short on confidence," he said, "As long as he knows what he's doing." Luna and Dexter chuckled.

"So, what are your plans?" Luna asked. Dexter looked away. "I..don't really have any plans," he replied. Luna looked a little surprised. "So, you don't have anything to do?" Dexter nodded and Luna smiled.

"Well, why don't the two of us do something together?" Dexter looked up. "Uh...like what?" he asked. Luna smiled. "We could...well...we could just go out to eat like we are now." Dexter shrugged at the idea. "Or...we could go somewhere," Luna suggested, "Like to a movie or a performance." Dexter smiled, but retracted it, when he saw that Luna had noticed. He quickly looked shyly away.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, "You looked excited for a moment and then it slipped away." Dexter still looked away and Luna kept up. "Is there something you wanted to see?" Dexter nodded and Luna leaned in close. "Well, what is it?" Dexter sighed.

"Well...I wanted to see the...uh..." Luna smiled. "Go on."

"I wanted to see that new movie. You know, with the puppets and that kind of stuff." Luna leaned forward. "I've heard good things about that one. If you'd like, we could go on Friday afternoon or whenever you'd like to go." Dexter shyly looked up at her. "You'd...really like to go?" Luna closed her eyes. "Yes," she replied happily. Dexter smiled. "Well all right then. It's a deal." Luna nodded and took a sip of her lemonade.

Later, when they got their good, they thanked the waiter, and he walked off. Again, he coughed once he was a good distance away from the guests.

Once they were done eating, Luna paid for the meal, and they made their way out. Again, Dexter held the door for her and she politely thanked him. They made their way home, without much of a distraction, and they went to Dexter's apartment.

"Thanks Dexter," Luna said, "I'm glad I could go out with someone." Dexter blushed. "You're welcome. Um..." Dexter bit his lip. "So, I'll see you on Friday?" Luna nodded. "Friday at what time?"

"Could we go in the afternoon?" Dexter asked, "It would be cheaper that way." Luna nodded. "That sounds good." She turned away from him. "I'll see you later." Dexter waved. "Goodbye," he said and waved until Luna turned around.

A day later, Dexter woke up, and didn't feel 100%. However, he still could get through the day. 'Maybe it'll go away and not be a big deal,' he thought.

Back at Luna's apartment, Leo was still trying to find a way to get Luna to go out and see other guys. He still wasn't too thrilled about his sister dating Dexter, even though he was a very good friend. "Come on Luna," Leo said, "You could really meet someone! _Some guy who's really cute." _Luna didn't follow his lead.

"Sorry," she said, "But I'm not interested. I've been having a lot of fun with Dexter though." Leo sighed. "Why are you so persistent to date him?" Leo asked. Luna continued cutting an apple. "We're not dating," Luna lied, trying to get her brother off her back, "We're just being good friends." Leo rolled his eyes as Luna was in denial. "Come on! All these times you've been with him alone! Those aren't dates?" Luna turned away from the apple. "Fine, they were dates, but it's only been a couple times. Besides, we haven't been together in _years._ At least I'm trying to stay connected with old friends. When was the last time you went out with any of our old friends?" Leo shrugged.

"Hey, sometimes you just have to move on," he said, "You make new friends along the way." Luna just rolled her eyes, as she was upset that Leo was pushing a perfectly nice guy like Dexter aside. Leo rested his head on his hand. 'Trust me Luna,' he thought, 'I only want to do what's best for you and, no offense, but you deserve someone that's a little higher class than Dexter.'

The next day, Dexter woke up, and wished he felt as good as the day looked. It was bright and sunny, but he felt miserable. He sighed as he looked at his watch. "Oh no," he said, "The movie!" He got up and went to the phone. He quickly dialed Luna's number.

Luna picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" she asked. She put the phone close to her ear. "Hello Luna? It's Dexter," Dexter said softly. "Dexter, why are you talking so soft?" Dexter swallowed and tried to speak up. "I'm sick," he replied, "So I guess we can't go to the movie." Luna frowned. "You're sick?" She turned to face Leo, who was already in his Turbo Duel suit. "That's too bad," Leo said without much emphasis. 'Now I can take her to the track and have her meet some of the guys,' Leo thought.

"Why don't I come over and help take care of you?" Luna asked. Dexter and Leo's eyes grew big. "But what if you get sick?" Leo asked. "But I don't want you to get sick, because of me," Dexter replied. Luna answered both of their plea.

"It's fine," she replied, "I don't want you having to be sick by yourself. Besides, this way, you'll have some company." Leo hung his head in defeat. "Are you sure?" Dexter asked. Luna nodded. "Of course. I'll just head over there and..." Luna paused for a moment. Leo and Dexter waited for her to respond. "I've got it!" she proclaimed.

"What do you got?" Leo and Dexter asked in unison.

"I'll invite Akiza!" Luna said, "It would be great practice if she's going to become a doctor!" Dexter's voice became worried. "But then I'll get her sick too!" Luna wasn't worried at all. "I'll call her up and she could even give a diagnosis!" Luna said excitedly, "You just stay in bed Dexter and we'll be over as soon as possible. Okay? Bye." She quickly hung up.

Dexter just stood there stunned. He finally hung up and went to the fridge, to at least get some water to drink. He then headed back to to bed.

About 20 minutes later, Dexter heard the doorbell ring. He got up and answered it. There were two young women, of equal height, standing in the doorway. "Dexter why aren't you in bed?" Luna asked. Dexter's face was red and he looked drowsy.

"Someone had to answer the door," he replied. "Oh, right," Luna said, "Well, Akiza has some equipment and a medicine book, so lets get you to bed and find out what you have." The three of them made their way to Dexter's room. When they arrived, Luna and Akiza were surprised. It had some of the local sports teams memorabilia hanging on the walls. There was a wooden dresser, nightstand, and bed frame. The walls were a forest green color and it looked very warm and cozy. Dexter laid on the bed, which had sheets that were the same color as the walls.

"Okay doctor, time do your work," Luna said and Akiza happily went up to Dexter. She set her bag and book down next to him. "All right," she said, "I'm Dr. Akiza. You may also call me just Akiza. How are you doing today?" Dexter groaned.

"Okay. Well, you appear to be red, so lets take your temperature." Akiza got out a thermometer. "Open and saw aww." Dexter did as he was told. "Aww," he replied and Akiza put the thermometer under his tongue. Dexter then closed his mouth and they waited for it to beep. When it did, Akiza took it out.

"101," she said, "That's above normal. is there anything else that feels wrong or out of place?" Dexter looked at her. "My throat hurts a little bit," he replied, "Not a lot, but a little bit." Akiza nodded and got out a notepad. She wrote everything down and then checked her book. After finding a page of diagnosis, she scanned it for the proper one.

"I think you have a 24-hour bug," she said, "I'll give Luna some medicine that she can go get." Akiza wrote it down. It was a basic cold and flu medicine. "Now, I want you to stay in bed, and get some rest." Dexter slowly nodded as Akiza turned to Luna. "Lets go get the medicine," she said, "And let him sleep a little bit." Luna nodded and they made their way out.

"I hope you feel better," Luna said. "When we get back, we'll give you your medicine," Akiza added. Dexter nodded. "Okay," he said softly and went to sleep.

As Luna and Akiza walked to get the medicine, Luna started a conversation. "So, how have your studies been going?" Luna asked. Akiza smiled. "Very good," she said, "They've been tough, but I should get my PhD in a couple of years. It's been nice living on my own, but I've also stayed in contact with a lot of friends and family. My parents and Yusei have been big supporters as well." Luna laughed.

"Hey what about me?" she asked and gave Akiza a nudge. Akiza laughed. "Okay. You and Leo have been big supporters too." Luna sighed. "So, is college really hard to get adjusted to?" Akiza thought for a moment. "Not really," she said, "I mean, being on my own was hard at first, but like I said before, staying in contact with friends and family help. Isn't Leo going to college?" Luna shook her head and looked at the pavement. She looked worried.

"He's so confident that he'll be a top duelist that he hasn't tried as hard in school. To be honest, I'd feel better if he did have a degree, in case things didn't work out. He's not like Yusei, who knows to fix cars and runners, by experience. I don't know what will happen if he doesn't do well." Akiza nodded. "Well, I guess it's his choice. You can't make him do something he doesn't want to do." Luna looked up. "I guess."

They were soon at a retail store. "Don't worry," Akiza said and put a hand on Luna's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll get some good advice from Jack and Crow. So it's not like he's alone." Luna nodded slightly. "That's true," she said in a little happier tone. They went inside and bought the medicine. When they came out, they got a couple pops, hot dogs, and candy bars for themselves. They also got a few cans of chicken noodle soup for Dexter.

"How did we end up with all this?" Akiza asked. "I have no idea," Luna replied. They left and headed back to Dexter's apartment. They had forgotten to ask Dexter for a key and had to force Dexter to open the door for them. "Sorry," Luna said as Dexter answered the door, "But at least you're up so that we can give you some soup and your medicine." Dexter nodded and went back to bed, as Akiza went to the kitchen to start cooking the soup. Once it was hot enough, she brought a potholder, some crackers, a spoon, and the pot of soup to his room. Dexter then ate the soup, as Akiza and Luna watched.

"Thank you," Dexter said as Luna took the pot away. Akiza then leaned in to give Dexter his medicine. "Open wide," she said and Dexter opened for the medicine. Dexter swallowed it and gave a sour look, as he got the taste into his throat. "Thank you," he said yet again. "Sorry it doesn't taste good," Akiza said, "Now get some more rest." Dexter gave her a thumbs up, as the girls left the room.

They both sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV. They started watching a talk show and they soon started talking themselves. Dexter had already fallen asleep.

"How are you and Dexter doing?" Akiza asked, "Have you both confessed yet?" Luna shook her head. "I'm not sure if he likes me," Luna said, "Leo's still bugging me to check out other guys." Luna blushed. "But I like Dexter." Akiza smiled. "What do you like about him?" she asked. Luna shyly looked towards the floor.

"He's just so polite to me and is so thankful when I help him out." Akiza nodded. "I've noticed that." Luna continued.

"He's so shy and nervous around me, but I find that rather cute. I don't mind that he's shorter and smaller than me. He also worries about making me happy and if I'm okay." Luna put her hands over her chest. "And there are so many other things that make me attracted to him. He's so kind, caring, and thankful. He's not like other guys who just are after my body. He's so much more than that." Akiza smiled. "So why don't you ask?" Luna looked away.

"I'm scared that he'll reject me," Luna said. Akiza put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry Luna. I know you can do it! When would be a good time to confess?" Luna thought for a moment. "Well, I could do it right before I leave for London," Luna said, _"But there are a couple of things that I wanted to do with him first."_ Luna looked at Akiza and winked at her. Akiza nodded, knowing what one of those things was.

"Don't worry Luna," Akiza said, "I know you'll be able to confess your feelings and who knows? Maybe he'll return your feelings." Luna and Akiza smiled at one another and then turned back to the TV. Akiza reached for the remote, on the coffee table, and noticed a lot of dust. She tried to blow some away.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. "Ugh. There seems to be a lot of dust around here." Luna looked around. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, this room could use a good cleaning. I'm sure that Dexter doesn't dust that often." Akiza turned to Luna. "Why don't we help him out?" Akiza asked and Luna got up. "I'll get some rags from the bathroom," Luna proclaimed and, once she came back, Akiza and Luna started dusting.

A few hours later, the two young women had dusted the entire apartment, except for Dexter's room. They were doing the last finishing touches, when they heard Dexter come out of his room. He went to the bathroom and, as he was going back to his room, he noticed Luna and Akiza dusting. "What are you two doing?" he asked as they both turned to him. Akiza and Luna gave Dexter a couple of big grins.

"We thought we'd help tidy things up," Luna said. "So we dusted and cleaned up the entire apartment," Akiza continued, "Except for your room, of course." Dexter smiled. "Thank you," he replied as he looked around. Dexter couldn't help himself and he ran up to Luna. He gave her a tight hug and Luna was surprised by the action. She then wrapped her arms around him, for a moment, and then Dexter leaned back. "Thank you Luna," Dexter said. Luna closed her eyes. "You're very welcome Dexter," Luna replied happily. Dexter then went to his left and did the same for Akiza. "Thank you Akiza." Akiza gave him the same response. "You're welcome Dexter." Dexter then took a step back. "Sorry if I upset you by giving each of you a hug." Akiza and Luna were surprised that he was apologizing.

"It's not a problem," Akiza answered. "We were very happy that you responded like that," Luna added and Dexter took a sigh of relief.

"Now I want you to get some more rest," Akiza said as she raised a finger. Dexter nodded. "Yes doctor," he said with a smile and ran back to his room. Akiza and Luna smiled as he left.

"Well, that sure was nice of him," Akiza said and Luna nodded. "He's just so sweet," Luna added and Akiza nodded. "Yusei's the same way," Akiza noted. They then heard a clock strike 4. "I'd better get going," Akiza said, "You leaving too?" Luna shook her head. "Nah. I'll stay here, to give Dexter his dinner." Akiza winked at Luna, as she headed for the door. "Okay. Goodbye Luna." Luna waved. "Goodbye." Luna watched as Akiza shut the door. Luna then took a breath and then sat back down on the couch.

Later, Dexter woke up at around 8 o'clock. He sat up and heard, what sounded like, someone talking. He got out of bed, to see who it was. He made his way to the living room, where he found Luna sleeping on the couch. She had a pink blanket up to her stomach and there was a pizza box laying on the coffee table. Dexter smiled, as he saw a man was talking on the TV. He shut the TV off and then carefully pulled the blanket over Luna some more. He went to the kitchen and made himself a peanut butter sandwich. As he ate, he heard Luna start to snore, and he couldn't help, but chuckle.

Once he was done eating, he went back to his room, and was going to watch some TV. He looked once more at the woman sleeping on the couch.

"Goodnight Luna. Sleep well." He then headed back to his room.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have finals and term papers to finish. Plus, a group project.**

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for your support!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13!**

**Thanks so much to Seeker Heart for review each Chapter! I'm also very grateful to anyone who is reading/following this story!**

As it got closer to when Luna and Leo were going to leave for London, Leo's Turbo Dueling League was wrapping up. Unfortunately for Leo, his team ended up coming in 2nd, just behind Team Rockstar. Despite finishing 2nd, Leo was pleased at his team's performance. We start after the last event of the season.

Leo's team had just come in second for the 5th time in the 5 events. Despite not winning, Leo and his team were all smiles, as they were pleased at how they had finished. The team they had lost to was considered to be one of the best in the nation and had followed their expectations of winning the league. Leo's team were talking about the season, as they pushed their runners down pit road.

"So, will you guys be coming to the awards ceremony?" Leo asked Chad. Chad smiled. "Well of course," he replied, "I'm sure there will be some hot chicks there." Brad nodded. "Oh yeah! There's going to be models there, when they hand out the trophies." Leo rolled his eyes. "Do you guys ever stop thinking about girls?" Chad shook his head.

"We're brothers, so we were cut from the same cloth." Brad nodded. "It's true! We just have a brotherly connection."

"You mean like Luna and I have a connection?" Leo asked. Brad nodded. "Hey speaking of Luna, has she found anyone yet?" Leo bit his lip. He knew what Luna thought of Dexter. "Um...nope. Not yet." Chad then remembered that day that Luna had came to watch Leo, with a guy. "Is she dating that nerd?" Chad asked. Leo shook his head. "There's just friends," Leo said, "I've talked to him. He doesn't think that Luna likes him like that." Chad and Brad nodded.

"Good," Brad said, "Because she's too hot to be dating a guy like him." Leo heard someone calling to him and he looked over to see Luna coming over to him. "Shh!" he hissed, "No more talking about them!" He then turned as his sister came over to talk. "Hey Leo," Luna said, "Sorry you came in 2nd again." Leo shook his head. "It's not a big deal," he said, "It's a tough league, so finishing second is nothing to be ashamed of." Luna nodded. "I head that there was an awards ceremony. Are you going to go?" Leo nodded. "Of course sis." Chad then entered the conversation.

"Guests are also invited," he added, "So I'm sure that you're invited too." Luna smiled. "Great," she replied, "Are we allowed to invite anyone else?" Brad answered her question.

"Sure," he replied. Leo then noticed where the conversation was going. "Shut up," he slowly whispered under his breath, but Brad didn't listen. "But you'd probably only want to invite a boyfriend or a very close friend." Leo shut his eyes in anger, as he knew what Luna's response was.

"Okay. It sounds like fun!" She then turned to Leo. "I've got to get home, but if you want to go to another after party, that'd be okay with me." Leo had re-opened his eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'll be home later tonight." Luna leaned in and gave her brother a hug. "Okay. Have fun Leo!" She let go of him and waved goodbye. The three of them waved and Luna turned around. Leo's teammates couldn't help, but watch her leave in her blue polo and black short shorts.

"She sure is pretty," Chad noted. "Yeah and it was cool how you got hug that pretty girl Leo." Leo rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he responded and they went back to pushing their runners.

When Luna got home, she quickly heated up some left over pizza for dinner. When she was eating and watching TV, Luna dialed up Dexter's number. "Hello?" Dexter asked and Luna giggled. "Hey Dexter. It's me. Listen, would you be interested in coming to Leo's awards ceremony this Friday?"

"Um...isn't that only for duelists and family?" Luna smiled. "No, people can also invited friends and people they're dating." Dexter knew he must fall into the first category. "Okay. I wasn't sure. So, what do you have to wear?" Luna thought about it for a moment. "I think it's probably formal, so you'll probably want to wear a suit." Dexter nodded. "Okay. I'll see you on Friday then." Luna smiled. "Great. I'll pick you up at 6. The announcer at the track said it starts at 7. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." Luna hung up and was all smiles.

As for Dexter, he stared at the phone, as he hung up. He then slowly set the phone down on the couch. "I guess I'll have to get a suit," he said, "And it'll only be for one night." Dexter sighed and went to cook dinner. He made some spaghetti and, after saying grace, he started eating.

'Why is she inviting me?' Dexter wondered, 'I know I'm Leo's friend, but I haven't talked to him all that much. I'm also Luna's friend, but it feels weird to say that I'm the 2nd place finisher's sister's friend.' Dexter sighed. 'I don't think I belong there.' Dexter continued eating and thinking.

'But still, if Luna wants me to come, then I should come. Besides, it'd be a good reason to get out of the house and go someplace I've never been to.' Dexter was almost done eating. 'The only problem is...getting and paying for the suit. _That's going to be expensive.'_

The next day, Dexter went out to get a suit. He didn't want to spend too much money and tried to find a good, cheap suit. He went to average clothing store, a few blocks away, called "High Buy." He started looking around at the suits and tried to find one that he might look good in. A salesperson soon made his way over, with sleek black hair and a mustache.

"Kid?" he asked, "Do you need help finding anything?" Dexter turned to him. "Uh, yeah. I need to find a suit for a party." The man nodded and Dexter noticed that he was looking at him in a funny way. It was almost as if he was concerned about him or something. "Okay," the salesperson asked in a slow voice, "What exactly were you looking for?" Dexter shrugged. It was just a suit. "Um...just your typical suit. Nothing too fancy." The gentleman nodded. "Okay. Follow me." They then walked to a corner of the store. In it, there were white suits, and Dexter looked stunned at them. 'I'd look terrible in that!' he thought. He turned to the salesperson. "I don't think I'd look good in that," he said, but the salesperson didn't listen.

"You would look wonderful in this for your _little party_," he insisted, "Why don't you try one on?" Dexter shook his head. "No. I'd rather not..."

"Oh you'd look adorable in this one and looks to be your size!" Dexter kept trying to say "no", but the salesperson kept going. "Now. Lets take you to the dressing room." He then put his hand on Dexter's back and lead him over to them. Dexter didn't get what this man's problem was. It was as if he was taking advantage of him.

Finally, Dexter decided he'd have no choice and just put the suit on anyways. It had white, puffy sleeves, a black bow tie, and black pants. As Dexter thought, he looked awful. He stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh don't you look lovely!" the man said, "Your _mother _will love it!" Dexter looked stunned. "My mother?" he asked. "Why yes," the man replied, "Now where is she? I'd like to know if this would be good for your little party." He started looking around and, when he obviously didn't see her, he went up to Dexter.

"Do you remember where your mother went?" the salesman asked. Dexter looked stunned. "My mother's not here," he replied. The salesman became crossed. "But you're so young to be going out by yourself." Dexter couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm 18!" Dexter yelled and the salesperson became shocked. "You are? Because you look like you're..." Dexter turned around and stormed into the dressing room. He put on his orange and black polo and cache shorts. He then stormed out of the room, even as the salesman was trying to apologize. When he got outside and a few blocks away, he took a deep breath, and sat on a bench.

"Why do people make fun of my height?" Dexter wondered, "I'm over 5 feet tall and just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't do anything." Dexter sighed and decided that, despite this setback, he had to keep looking.

When Dexter visited another store, it was a lot more friendly and understanding than the other one. The salesperson had blonde hair and a feminine accent, but he was very interesting getting a suit for Dexter that would work. Finally, he found a normal black suit and white undershirt. There was a clip on red bow tie that came with it as well.

"Oh you look like a cute little toy and I could just hug you," the salesman said, as they looked at him in the mirror. Dexter noticed that the price wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact, he gave the salesman a few dollars, for his time and effort.

When Dexter left the store, he had his suit on a hanger, and it was covered to protect it from liquids. As Dexter walked home, he saw Yusei and Akiza walking together.

"Hey guys," Dexter said as he ran up to them. They both smiled at him. "Hey Dexter. What do you got there?" Yusei asked. Dexter smiled. "It's my suit for Leo's Dueling Awards Ceremony. Are you two going?" Akiza nodded. "Yusei and I were invited by Leo as well," Akiza said happily. Yusei didn't look so excited, as they walked across the street. "What's wrong Yusei?" Akiza asked. Yusei just rolled his eyes.

"I know there are going to be people there, trying me to join their league." Dexter was confused. "Don't you like dueling anymore?" Yusei smiled. "Of course. I love dueling. Turbo and Standing are the best, but I don't want to join any leagues." Dexter nodded. "Why don't you just say that then?"

"I will," Yusei said, "But some of them are so insistent and they won't leave Akiza and me alone." Dexter turned to Akiza. "Wait, they bug you too?" Akiza nodded. "They want me as much as Yusei, but like him, I'm not interested in joining any league. I have my studies to attend to." Dexter nodded and checked his watch. "Oh man! I've got to go you guys. So, I'll see you on Friday?" They both nodded. "We'll be sure to look for you," Akiza replied. Dexter smiled.

"Okay. See you later!" Dexter ran off. "Goodbye," Akiza and Yusei called as they waved to him. When he was out of sight, they looked at each other and smiled. They gently nudged on another lovingly and then continued on their way.

A few days later, Dexter was getting ready for the party. He was in the bathroom and was adjusting his suit.

_"You know that Luna's only doing this because she feels sorry for you,"_ Dexter's conscious said. "I know," Dexter replied. _"You spend nights all alone by yourself. What are you going to do to if you ever want to impress a girl?"_ Dexter sighed. "I don't know." He continued adjusting his bow-tie._ "What are you going to do when Luna leaves for London and stops inviting you places out of sympathy?"_ Dexter shrugged his shoulders. _"Play more video games on the couch?" _Dexter put his hands up. "I guess." He finished getting dressed and sadly went to the couch. He slumped down and looked up to see it was almost 6 o'clock. A few minutes later, he heard the doorbell rang.

Dexter walked over and opened the door. In front of him was Luna, wearing a dark purple, strapless dress. Luna had put on some eye liner and blush and looked really nice. Dexter just stood there, looking stunned.

"W...Wow," he finally managed to say, "Luna you look great!" Luna smiled and turned in a circle. "Well thank you," she replied. Luna took a moment to admire how handsome Dexter looked in his suit. "You look really handsome yourself." Dexter blushed shyly. "Thanks," he replied, avoiding her gaze and putting his hands behind his back. He then remembered the time. "Should we get going?" Luna nodded and Dexter turned off the lights. He locked the door and they walked out into the night.

The party was a distance away, but with the warm night air, it was comfortable enough to walk in. As they walked, Dexter tried to avoid staring at Luna. She looked so beautiful, that he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her how beautiful she was. However, he restrained from doing such a thing.

When they got to the party, some of the people were coming in limos, mainly the duelists. Leo was coming in a little while, with his teammates. It was at a large white building, with large windows. Luna and Dexter made their way to a side entrance, which was only for guests. They made their way inside and there was a large, red staircase, which lead to a white tiled room. It had tables and chairs, a couple buffets of food, and a stage for the ceremony. When they got down to the main floor, they looked around for Akiza and Yusei.

"I don't see them," Luna replied. Dexter then spotted them at the top of the stairs. "There they are," Dexter said and pointed at them. The two of them waved and it was a moment before Yusei and Akiza spotted them. They waved back and made their way over to them. Akiza was wearing the same dress as Luna and Yusei wore a standard suit, like Dexter. Unfortunately, as they were about to come over, a bunch of people surrounded them.

"Yusei! Please join my league!" a bunch of people with envelopes pleaded. "Akiza! We need you for our league!" mostly women cried. They continued for a moment until Yusei took his left arm, from around Akiza's waist, and put both arms in the air. The group them hushed.

"Akiza and I will not be joining any leagues," he replied, "However..." He put both hands out. "Give me all of your envelopes anyways, so that we may see them." The group of people quickly put a bunch of envelopes in Yusei's hands. Despite saying "no" at the beginning, these people would have still forced Akiza and him to take their envelopes anyways. If Yusei and Akiza took them, they could at least make sure that they were recycled, and didn't have their names on them. After about 10 envelopes, Yusei started having trouble carrying them and balancing them. When the group left, Yusei looked as though he was trying to balance the leaning tower of envelopes. He moved to his left and right, to keep it from falling. Akiza quickly took some of them off of the top. Yusei took a deep breath.

"Weeph. Thanks Akiza. That was getting both heavy and not very sturdy." Akiza smiled. "You're welcome Yusei. Now, lets find a recycling." They both walked around and couldn't find one. "Maybe we should ask someone," Akiza suggested. Yusei shook his head. "No. No. We don't want to ruin anyone's fun," he replied, "Lets keep looking." Akiza went up to a butler, who was carrying overdoes. "Excuse me, but do you have a recycling by any chance?" He nodded and pointed to a corner. "Thanks," she replied. She walked over and put it into the container. Yusei was still walking around, as Akiza went up to him. "How'd you find the recycling?" he asked. Akiza giggled. "I just asked." Yusei slumped a little. "Oh," he replied and Akiza pointed him in the right direction. Yusei disposed of the remaining envelopes and went back to Akiza. He smiled at her. "Thanks Akiza." He gave her a peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist for a quick, tight hug. "You're so smart." Akiza leaned back and smiled. "Thank you Yusei." Yusei went back to putting his arm around her and keeping her close, as before this whole mess. They finally went back to Luna and Dexter.

"Hey guys," Luna said, "We worried we lost you in that crowd." Yusei smiled. "Don't worry. We got all those people to leave us alone. By the way, you two look wonderful." Luna and Dexter blushed. "Thanks," they replied. "You two look good too," Luna replied. Akiza and Yusei turned to smile at one another. The four of them then heard a noise come from Yusei's stomach and laughed. "Well, I'm hungry," Yusei said, "So lets get some food." They then headed for the buffets and sat down at a table, with programs in the center for the ceremony.

Back outside, Leo had just came out of a limo, with his teammates. Leo remembered that Luna was inviting Dexter to come with.

_Flashback_

Leo was eating hot dogs and fries at the dinner table. Luna was finishing cooking the baked beans, which they had forgotten about until the last minute. Leo wondered if Luna was inviting anyone to the ceremony. "So..." Leo said slowly, "Are you inviting anyone to the ceremony?" Luna smiled as she brought the pot of beans to the table.

"Yes," she replied happily, "I invited Dexter to come with me. Plus, then I'm not all alone." Leo grinned, but figured something out as he finished eating. He put his dishes in the sink and smiled.

'If Luna's not going to leave Dexter, maybe I can get Dexter to leave Luna,' Leo thought. He then remembered that Chad and Brad had talked about girls and models being there. 'I think I know just what to do.'

_End Flashback_

Leo made his way inside and, sure enough, spotted his sister, Dexter, Akiza, and Yusei at the same table. They were all eating and laughing, as they talked. Leo smiled and quickly went down the steps. "Hey guys!" Leo called, with a wave, as he ran up to the table. All of them stood up and congratulated him. Dexter and Yusei shook his hand, while Akiza and Luna gave him a quick hug. "I'm just going to get some food," Leo said and went to the buffet table. The rest of them sat down and started talking again.

Once Leo came back, he sat next to Dexter and talked to him. "So Dex, how are things going?" Dexter shrugged. "Nothing much?" Leo answered and Dexter nodded. "Well, that's good." Leo put some salad into his mouth. "Listen, I've got to have you meet someone a little later. I'm telling ya you're going to love her." Dexter was confused. "Um...okay."

When they were done eating, the ceremony was about to start. 'Crap,' Leo thought, 'I guess I'll have to wait until afterwards.' The ceremony began and everyone hushed as the lights went dark. The stage was lit up and the track announcer was the host. They started by introducing the 4th place team and their members. They then moved up to 3rd place, followed by the Rookie of the Year. Then, Leo's team went next.

Leo and his friends went up and started thanking all the sponsors and supporters. Leo then thanked his sister, Yusei, Akiza, and Jack and Crow. Dexter was a bit surprised to not to hear his name, but he figured he didn't do much to earn his name being mentioned. After Leo's friends did the same, they went back to their seats. Luna told Leo he did a good job and they then introduced the champions. When they were done, a band played a few songs, and then the duelists could pose for pictures with their respected trophies.

'This is perfect,' Leo thought, 'A model has to stand with me, so I'll have one of the pictures with Dexter. That way, his night won't be for nothing and I could at least do something nice for him. I'll then introduce him to to the model and then make an excuse to leave. With them all alone, I can get them to talk some more. By the time I come back, maybe she'll give Dexter her number or something. This is too perfect! I can be nice for him in two ways!'

After Leo let Brad and Chad have their time with the trophy, Leo went up, along with the 3 guests, and they all took a few pictures. Leo then took some with just his sister and then with Yusei and Akiza. Sure enough, a model also had to be in all the pictures. As they thought they were done, Leo called for one more.

"Dexter! Come up here with me!" Leo called. Dexter was surprised. "Me?" he asked and Leo nodded. "I wouldn't want one of my best friends to leave without a picture." Luna smiled. "That's so nice of you Leo!" Leo gave her the peace sign. "Of course," he said with a big grin. Dexter got back up and they posed for a picture. "This is my friend Dexter," Leo said to the model. "Well, it's very nice to meet you," she replied.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Leo said, "I'll be right back." Leo ran off and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, Dexter was checking out the model. Luna watched and became worried. 'He's looking at her. What should I do?' Luna then remembered something. 'That's it!' she thought, 'If he thinks she's attractive, wait until he sees what I can do.'

Akiza noticed that Yusei was looking as well. Like Luna, she became nervous too. Luna then turned to her and nodded at her. Akiza looked confused, but Luna then pointed to her hair. She mouthed the word "green" to her and then Akiza nodded. Like Luna, Akiza knew what she had to do. Both girls were going to show their men that they were more attractive than some ditzy model.

Dexter noticed that she was taller than Luna and Akiza. Heck, she was taller than Yusei. She had long tan legs and shiny gray outfit on. It looked more like a one piece swimsuit and she had large feathers on her back. Dexter couldn't help, but notice that she had a large bust as well. It wasn't even close to Akiza's, but it was still large none the less. Dexter decided to make small talk, while they waited. "So, where are you from?" The model turned to him. "Oh, I'm from California," she said in a typical blonde accent. Dexter rolled his eyes. 'Of course,' he thought, 'There's no way she'd be from New Domino City.' Leo was watching from the back and saw Dexter and her talking. Dexter asked if she was in college or anything, but she said that she was making tons of money being a model. He then asked her how much she made and she asked for Dexter's program, which he gave to her. Dexter was surprised as she pulled out a pen, from the spot that held the feather backing of her dress.

"Why do you have a pen back there?" Dexter asked. "Oh in case a man needs my number for modeling or _other things." _Dexter knew what that meant and she wrote down how much she made. Dexter's eyes were big, as he looked at the amount of dollars that she made. Leo grinned and then quickly ran back up to the stage, thinking that Dexter got her number. The model put the pen back in her dress. "I'm back," he said and Dexter set the program down, as they took a few more photos. When they were done, Leo and Dexter left the stage.

"Hey Dex, can I see your program? I haven't gotten to see it yet." Dexter handed it to him and Leo looked the writing. He only saw a dollar sign, with a large number in front of it. "Dex, this is a money amount." Dexter shrugged. "I know. That's how much that model makes for modeling and probably..." He looked around and then leaned in. _"Other things."_ Leo just looked stunned, trying to figure out what "other things" was. "Do you mean, like pageants and stuff?" Dexter nodded. "Yeah, plus a few _other things."_ Leo smiled. "Oh! Like she sells stuff?" Dexter figured Leo might not get it. "Oh, she sells something _very valuable." _Leo grinned. "Like candy?" Dexter just gave up. "Sure Leo. Candy." Leo grinned. "Ohhh! That sounds delicious!"

Later, Akiza and Yusei were going to go home. "We're going to leave," Akiza said and Yusei smiled. To be honest, he had wanted to go a little while earlier, to beat the rush outside. Luna and Dexter nodded. "Okay. We're going to get going too." They all looked at Leo. "You going to stay longer?" Luna asked and Leo nodded. "Yeah. I just need to find _someone_ and then I'll leave. You guys go ahead." They all nodded and they said goodbye to one another. They gave each other hugs and then went on their way.

Akiza and Yusei walked with Luna and Dexter for a few blocks, before taking a different street. Yusei had had his arm around Akiza all night long, making sure that everyone knew they were together. However, Akiza remembered her conversation with Luna and was going to stick to their plan.

Back with Luna and Dexter, Luna was nervous as well. She hoped that her plan with Akiza was going to work. As they walked, Luna didn't see a crack in the side walk. Her high heel got stuck and she started to fall forward.

"Luna!" Dexter cried and Luna reached out of Dexter. He manged to grab her hand, but the only good it did was pull the two of them to the pavement. Dexter knew he had scraped his thigh, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when he looked up. Luna's purple dress had been pushed upwards and showed her entire legs. It was so high up that Dexter quickly realized most of it was covering Luna's upper body and _not_ a certain lower body area. He quickly closed his eyes and looked away.

'Oh no! I saw up her dress!' Dexter thought as he remained on his hands and knees. Luna sat up and saw Dexter looked away from her. "Dexter are you okay?" Dexter shook his head. "No. I saw something I was suppose to see." Luna was puzzled. "What are you talking about?" she asked. She looked over herself and saw how her dress was positioned. Luna shrugged, but was still thankful that another pedestrian wasn't around for a few blocks or so. Dexter still remained motionless.

"Dexter. You can open your eyes," Luna said. Dexter slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them, as he still saw Luna's long, bare legs. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "Nothing's changed." Luna still was insistent. "Dexter. _It's okay. You can look." _Dexter shook his head. "No! I can still see up your dress."

"Dexter. It's fine. Just look." Dexter sighed. Luna wasn't going to move her dress, so he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly panned up her lower body, until he got to her groin. He quickly looked way. Wait! It wasn't round. It was still very very small, but it didn't look like underwear. He finally looked at it. Short shorts? Dexter crawled up to Luna to look at it closer. Sure enough, it was a pair of dark purple short shorts. They were extra short and extra tight, just like all of Luna's short shorts. Dexter looked up at Luna, who was smiling at him.

"Short shorts?" he asked and Luna nodded. She finally sat forward, but made sure her dress stayed upwards. "Yep," she replied, "This was something I thought of a long time ago. Akiza and I were thinking of a way to keep guys from seeing up our dresses. I suggested short shorts, since I wore them underneath my long pants in London, and Akiza thought that was a great idea. She tried it out, on a dress, and it worked. So, we decided that short shorts were the answer. They are extra right and extra short, just like all of the other pairs. Although, the ones worn underneath are always too long, not tight enough, and are a older pair."

This made Dexter blush. These were too long, not tight enough, and old? They looked so small and so tight that Dexter didn't think it was possible for them to be any smaller. Luna then continued.

"So, every time we wear dresses, we wear matching short shorts. It keeps our underwear safe, men from seeing them, and we get to wear something that we enjoy wearing." Dexter blushed. "That's a great idea Luna. I'm glad Akiza and you thought if it. I would have been really embarrassed if I had seen your underwear." Luna nodded. "Now.." She put a hand on his and Dexter jumped. He looked up to see a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" Dexter looked at her for a moment and then quickly removed his right had from hers. He instead put it on his right thigh. "I scraped my thigh," he noted, "How about you?" Luna put her hand on arm. "I scraped my right arm," she said as their was a small red mark, "But I'll be okay." Dexter nodded. "I think I will too." They slowly got up and Dexter helped Luna to her feet. They got her high heel and continued walking. When they got to Dexter's apartment, they smiled at each other. Luna then grabbed Dexter's hands. He quickly got a blush on his face.

"Thanks for taking me," Luna said as Dexter looked up to her. Dexter quickly shook his head. "It's no problem," Dexter said, "I'm happy that you invited me. I hope we can see each other before you leave." Luna nodded. "Actually, can you come to my house next Saturday? It's suppose to be really warm next week and I was wondering if we could go swimming." Dexter bit his lip, but wasn't going to deny her one more time to be together. Especially, since he remembered what he had thought about earlier that night. "Okay. That sounds great. I'll see you then." Luna nodded and noticed that Dexter was blushing. "Don't worry. We'll have fun," she assured him. Dexter nervously nodded and opened the door. He made his way inside.

"Good night," he said. "Good night," Luna said and then walked away.

Dexter leaned against the door. He wished they were going to do something other than swim, before Luna left for London. He was hoping they could go out to eat or something, but the plans were already set.

"Oh crap," he said.

Back at the party, Leo was looking around for the model. He wanted to get her number for Dexter. Finally, he went to the entrance/exit and saw the model leaving with one of the duelists around her arm. Leo called to her. "Hey miss!" The model and duelist turned around to face him. "Do you have any candy left?" The duelist and model looked at him and started laughing. Leo looked disappointed.

"She'll have to make some more, when I'm done with her," the duelist said and the model put her arms around him. "Ohhh. That sounds wonderful," she said and they walked away.

Leo just stood there, confused as to what everyone was talking about.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for your patience!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**A/N: I finally got through finals. Unfortunately, I'm having to work 6 days in a row. :( I'll try to get chapters out as soon as I can!**

As Leo walked home, upset that he hadn't gotten the model's number, it made him stop and think. What was he doing? Leo went to a city corner and sat down on a bench. A metro bus whizzed by and he looked around at New Domino City, where he had grown up.

As he sat in thought, he analyzed the situation. His twin sister was falling in love with a guy that use to be his best friend. This situation sounded great. The only problem was: why wasn't he happy about it? Leo decided to focus on Dexter first. Sure, he was still as nerdy as ever and looked very similar to the last time he had saw him, before he left for London. He was still as nice and caring as he was before and his personality hadn't changed. In the mean time, Leo _had changed. _Besides growing a bit and starting to Turbo Duel, Leo was still the same as always. However, he did learn a few new things. He did get a bit over confident, but he also now learned to see the better of losing situations. Heck, he finished 2nd in the Summer League and didn't feel upset at all. That was probably due to having Yusei to look up to. He also learned to care about others, from Akiza, and he had taken care of Luna.

But, when he thought of Luna, she seemed to change the most. Besides growing up and finding her new love of short shots, Leo had also noticed that _other people _had started treating her differently. Leo was use to people not giving them a second glance, except to say, "Hey look! Twins!" However, the situation quickly had changed. Guys started walking up to her and trying to get her number, but Luna would blow them off, as if they were never there. Leo then remembered that, at first, he was really protective of Luna, especially when they first moved to London and when guys had started taking notice of her. However, Leo had slowly started letting Luna go. After all, he couldn't be by her side forever, especially as they got older. That would be crazy! Besides, Luna could take care of herself and didn't need to be babysat like a innocent little girl anymore. Like Akiza at college, Luna had basically lived on her own, especially when Leo was out late Turbo Dueling.

So, if Leo had let Luna go, Luna could take care of herself, and Luna could stand up for herself, why was he so upset that Dexter could be with her. Well, what was different from another guy coming up to her?

For starters, Luna seemed to take first impressions pretty seriously and, most of the time, a guy would try to compliment her looks. Luna didn't seem to like that. Also, the remaining guys would come up to him in the pit area and ask him if they could go out with her. Leo would always either turn them away or say that he'd have to go with them, when they introduced themselves to Luna. The guys were turned off by the latter and would always decline.

Leo didn't want to ever force Luna into a relationship, but, to be honest, he enjoyed being in charge. He was like a security guard at a concert and could say who goes in and who goes out. The reason so many were kept out was that he didn't know or like a lot of the competitors. Many of them swore constantly and didn't treat their teammates very well, if they did poorly. Leo, on the other hand, kept his swearing to a minimal and tried to encourage his teammates, even they loss. Not to mention, if they treated their friends like that how would they treat his sister? Even after a race or duel, Leo knew there was some things that were done off the track, that he wasn't to keen on. If they got that mad and frustrated over a duel, then he knew most of them were not good for his sister.

So, how was all this different with Dexter? Well, for starters, Dexter, Leo, and Luna had all been friends for a lot of years. So, Leo wasn't like the security guard anymore, as he would automatically give Dexter the green light and he wouldn't even go with him, if he introduced himself to her. The second thing, that was different, was that Leo knew Dexter wouldn't swear or treat his sister badly. So, once again, Leo wasn't in power to say "no."

The idea opened his eyes. Was the reason Leo wanted the two of them to split up over power? Leo had stopped protecting Luna and now the urge was coming back, by protecting her from other guys? Leo frowned. That sounded so selfish of him. Not to mention, the fact that Leo _only _wanted to protect her, because, when they had left, they were in a new place and were still not old enough to defend themselves. That was then. This was now.

Leo felt terrible for being, not only selfish, but also the fact that he was trying to be protective of Luna, when he shouldn't be. Even though Leo had known it for a long time, he guessed that it didn't completely settle in. _Luna can take care of herself. She can defend herself. She didn't need him 24/7 to be by her side. She can pick out who she dates, whether he liked him or not. _Leo knew that he should be encouraging Luna's relationship, not trying to break it apart. The fact that Leo trusted and knew Dexter was a lot more important than if he was in her league or good enough for him.

Leo made a confident fist along with a confident smile. If being with Dexter made his sister happy, he should be there to encourage her. Leo stood up and headed home.

When Leo got home, Luna was already in bed and all the lights were off. Leo wanted to see Luna, but didn't want to wake her up. He tiptoed to her bedroom and, by some miracle, her squeaky bedroom door didn't squeak. He saw Luna laying under just the bedspread and was snoring softly. Leo smiled at her.

"Don't worry Luna," he whispered, "I know now, with all my heart, that I don't need to be with you 24/7. Even though I've know that for a number of years, a small part of me still thought you always needed to be protected." He brushed a hair away from her face. "But that part's gone now and I know you can make your own choices and decisions. If being with Dexter makes you happy, then you have my support."

Luna then woke up, as Leo tried to move another hair. "Mmph. Dexter?" she asked.

"No, it's me," Leo said, "Sorry to wake you." Luna smiled. "You here to check on me?" Luna asked. Leo shook his head. "No. I knew that you were all right," he replied, "Because Dexter was with you." Luna nodded. "Yeah. I have a funny story to tell you, but...can it wait until morning?" Leo nodded. "Sure sis. Have a good rest."

"Good..night," Luna said with a yawn, as Leo shut the door.

The next morning, Luna told Leo about her little spill with Dexter. Leo smiled, when Luna informed him that Dexter would have felt bad looking up her skirt. When Luna showed Leo her arm, Leo became worried. "Are you okay?" Luna nodded. "So, what are you going to do over our last weekend here until December?" Leo smiled.

"I'm going to duel with the guys one last time on Saturday." Luna smiled. "Okay. I'm going to invite Dexter over on Saturday." Leo smiled. "Okay. That's fine." Luna was a little bit surprised. "Really? It's okay?" Leo nodded. "Of course. He is our friend after all." Luna smiled at her brother and was happy that he wasn't upset about her being alone with Dexter.

On Saturday, it was hot as predicted. Akiza had asked if Yusei if she could come over to swim. Of course, Yusei was not going to deny his love another chance to be with her before she left. Around noon, Akiza came over.

"Hey Yusei," she greeted him, as she stepped inside and had a bag around her arm. Yusei shut the door and Akiza set the bag down. They quickly wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other on the lips. "Hey Akiza. How are you doing?" Akiza smiled. "Well I'm always good when I'm with you." Yusei chuckled and snuck a quick kiss on the forehead. Akiza giggled. "Oh Yusei." They smiled at one another for a few more moment, before Akiza let go. "Should we get changed?" Yusei nodded, but when he went to the bathroom, he felt a little self conscious. Akiza's this beautiful woman and he's just...Yusei. She has her nice figure, her gorgeous smile, her big...Yusei shook his head. Yusei couldn't to stand in the bathroom all day, thinking of Akiza. He changed into his black swim trunks and went outside.

When he went outside, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He had set up a couple of lawn chairs, with a bright red towel on each one. He also had a table, with a umbrella with chairs, in case they wanted to eat. Yusei sat down in the chair, that was next to the table. He reached for a bottle of suntan lotion, which he put out for himself, and in case Akiza had forgotten her's. He started rubbing it in on his lean waist, thin arms, long hairy legs, feet, and his face. He sighed as he laid back down.

"I wonder where Akiza is?" Yusei thought out loud. Unknown to him, Akiza had just made it to the doorway. She looked out and saw Yusei laying on the chair. 'Okay Yusei,' Akiza thought, 'If you thought that model was a turn on, wait until you see me.' Akiza opened the door and walked out in her light green bikini. Yusei was still wondering where Akiza was, but became stunned when he turned to see Akiza.

"Um...uh...hbb...hbut..." Yusei could only say gibberish and have his face turn red. Yusei quickly looked away shyly and Akiza smiled. She loved it when he got shy and nervous. She slowly walked over to the chairs and sat down in the second one. Yusei still tried to look away, but got to sneak a few glances at her, as she got settled.

"Yusei can you had me the sun tan lotion?" Yusei sheepishly nodded and handed it to her. As their hands met, Akiza's delicate fingers brushed against Yusei's. He flinched at the contact and Akiza giggled. She could tell that Yusei was definitely flustered, even though this wasn't the first time he had seen her in a bikini. Yusei quickly looked away, once she had the bottle in hand, but couldn't help himself, as she started putting it onto her body. Yusei tried to breath in and out, but it only seem to make it more obvious that he was watching her. He could tell that his lower area was fully aroused, but it was so small that it wasn't noticeable. Akiza was soon done with her front side and all that was left was her back. She turned over.

"Yusei? Could you do my back?" Akiza asked. "S..su...sure," he finally said and stood up. Yusei stood over her and Akiza raised the bottle for him. He took it and took a deep breath. 'Come on Yusei. You've done this before,' Yusei's conscious said, 'Besides. It's just her back. It's not like you are doing her entire body.' Still, Yusei couldn't help, but notice that this position showed her butt. He took another breath and poured the liquid into his right hand. He gently ran it into her skin and Yusei was slowly starting to calm down.

Across the hall, Dexter had just rang the doorbell. Luna went to answer it and opened the door. "Hi Dexter! Glad you made it!" Dexter smiled and was a little thankful she hadn't changed yet. "Lets got change! I'll go upstairs and you can use the one downstairs." Dexter nodded and took his bag of clothes to the bathroom. He changed into a navy blue and thin white stripped swim trunks. He sighed as he looked in the mirror. Like Yusei, he felt a little self conscious, especially since Luna was so much more attractive than he was. After changing, he looked at himself in the mirror, trying to look more buff and attractive. He finally sighed and went outside. He took his swimming goggles with him.

To his surprise, like at Yusei's house, there were two long chairs and towels near the pool. There was a small umbrella table nearby, but it wasn't as close as Yusei's was. Dexter sat down and saw a bottle of sun tan lotion on the table, along with a pitcher of lemonade, and two glasses. "I wonder if I can take some," he wondered. He soon figured out that, with two glasses there, it was probably okay to pour a glass. He filled a glass, with a straw inside, and grabbed the lotion. He went back to the chair and set the glass down. He put some lotion on and laid back. He sighed, wondering where Luna was.

Luna watched as Dexter looked up at the blue sky. She smiled, but was also nervous by the fact that he had talked to that model at the awards ceremony. What were they talking about? Luna couldn't hear them and had never asked. Still, if he thought she was cute and checking her out, Luna wasn't going to go down without a fight. She wore the same light green bikini as Akiza and she slowly walked outside.

Dexter took another sip of his lemonade before hearing Luna call to him. "Hi Dexter!" Dexter turned and nearly dropped the glass. His eyes were as big as dinner plates. Luna giggled, with a big smile on her face, as she walked up to him. Dexter just sat there, stunned, with his mouth open. Luna smiled at him. "Sorry it took so long," Luna replied. Dexter turned to look in front of him. "It...it's okay," he replied, "I don't mind." Luna took notice of him looking away. Was Dexter mad? Luna decided to apologize again.

"I'm really sorry," she replied. Dexter finally turned back to her. "It's okay," Dexter said with a smile, "Um..." He picked up his glass. "I hope you're not mad that I took some lemonade." Luna shook her head. "It's no problem," she replied, "I put it there so we could have some." Dexter nodded and Luna walked over to the table. "Do you know where the sun tanning lotion is?" Dexter leaned to his right and picked up the white bottle. "Here it is," he replied and Luna turned back to face him. "I already put some on." Luna smiled. "Good, because I wouldn't want you to burn." Dexter smiled as Luna walked back to her chair. She squirted some lotion into her hand and started rubbing it in.

As much as Dexter wanted to watch her, he felt guilty watching her. She had such long, lean, and smooth legs, a very well developed bust, and a flat, hourglass shaped stomach. Dexter looked away. He felt so guilty drooling over Luna like a piece of meat. She could be a supermodel and he was just dorky Dexter.

As Luna put the lotion on, she looked over to see Dexter looking away. Was there something about her he didn't want to look at? Luna finished doing her front side and still Dexter looked away. He had his eyes tightly shut and was laying on his side. He was curled up, but not to the point that he looked like a ball. Luna decided that there might be a good way to talking to him about it. "Hey Dexter? Could I ask you a favor?" Dexter slowly opened his eyes. "Sure Luna. What is it?"

"Could you rub lotion on my back? I can't reach that far." Dexter gasped and blushed. P...put lotion on her back? Dexter had never done such a thing, especially to someone so beautiful. He then remembered that he hadn't done it to himself. Normally, if he went swimming, a nice stranger might do it for him, but sometimes he tried to do it alone, and it left odd looking red marks on his back. Dexter bit his lip. He wanted to help Luna, but worried he'd lose control of himself. He knew that his lower area was excited about the thought, but it was so small that it wasn't noticeable. Dexter sighed. He'd just have to suck it up.

"Okay," he replied, "But could you do mine when I'm done?" Luna smiled. "Okay," she said calmly and Dexter got up. He turned to see Luna laying her stomach and smiling, with her eyes closed, as she was facing him. Dexter took another breath and made his way over. He picked up the lotion, next to the chair, and squirted some onto his right hand. He analyzed how he would go about it. He leaned over Luna and started with the biggest parts of her back that were bare. It was her shoulders and stomach. Dexter tried to barely touch her, as he didn't want to hurt her.

"Dexter?" Luna asked and Dexter jumped. "What is it? Are you in pain?" Luna smiled. "No, but it's okay to rub it in a little more. I don't mind." Dexter nodded. "You don't have to do the back of my arms, because I already did them." Dexter nodded again and started rubbing it in a little harder.

"So," Luna started, "Were you being gentle, because there's something about me that you don't like?" Dexter was confused by the question. "Uh. No," he replied, "I just didn't want to hurt you or accidentally touch something I'm not suppose to." Luna smiled. "That's really thoughtful of you." Dexter blushed. He was embarrassed when he got complimented. He was quickly done with the easy parts. Now came the tough part: the strap. There were two way to do it. Either: A. Pull the strap up and quickly rub it in (and risk being too tight on her chest) or B. Try to slide your fingers underneath (and risk scratching her or undoing the strap). Dexter thought the strap was hugging Luna's skin, so he decided to pull it.

He pinched the strap and pulled up. It wasn't even a second before Luna gritted her teeth and gasped through her teeth. Her swimsuit was tight around her upper chest, which Dexter figured would be a problem. Dexter quickly let go and put both hands near his chest. "Sorry," he replied, "I wanted to put lotion there, but wasn't sure how. I decided to lift it up and forgot that..." Dexter stopped. How could he say to Luna that she had really large boobs? They weren't Akiza size, but still quite large none the less. "Uh...umm," Dexter thought as he tried to find the right words.

"I have a very large bust?" Luna finally finished for him. Dexter nodded, even though Luna couldn't see him. "Yeah," he replied awkwardly. Luna smiled. "Dexter, Akiza taught me a lot of things, and one of them was don't be afraid of having a big chest." Dexter blushed and Luna continued.

"I have a big chest. It's the way I am and I shouldn't be embarrassed by it. Akiza taught me that I should be proud of it and I am." Dexter was confused. "So what does this have to do with your swimsuit?" he asked. Luna just laughed. "I mean, it's okay if you pull on my suit. I'd rather have a few moments of it being very tight than a burn on my skin." Dexter smiled and continued where he left off.

Back across the hall, Yusei finished doing Akiza's back and Akiza turned over. Yusei blushed, as he quickly took his eyes off of Akiza's body, and Akiza noticed. "Yusei," Akiza said as she sat up, "Can I ask you about something." Yusei's eyes narrowed, but also softened. "Sure Akiza. What is it?" He bended down to Akiza's right side. Akiza looked down at her chair.

"Well, the other night, at the awards ceremony, there was that model." Yusei nodded as Akiza went on. "And...I saw you looking at her..." Akiza's voice was now sad. "And I'm worried that..." She looked to the right, away from Yusei. "That she's more beautiful than me." Yusei gasped and put a hand on her left shoulder.

"Akiza. That's not true." Akiza turned to him. "That you didn't look at her or that I'm not as beautiful?" Yusei sighed and used a gently tone of voice. "Akiza. I was looking at her." Akiza looked away. "But that doesn't mean she's more beautiful than you." Yusei leaned in close. "Akiza. You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you." Akiza still wasn't convinced. "Akiza, I know that you don't want me to leave you, but I assure you that I never will. I love you and it's because you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Akiza turned to him. A smile had slowly grown on her face. "See? And there's the most beautiful smile in the world." Akiza giggled as Yusei kissed her cheek. Yusei smiled back. "So, do you forgive me?" Akiza nodded.

"It's just that we had never been in front of a supermodel before, as a couple, and I don't think I'm as beautiful as one, so I worried that I wasn't good enough for you." Yusei shook his head. "Akiza, you're smoking hot! You look better than any supermodel in the world!" Akiza smiled. "Oh, thank you Yusei!" Akiza sat up and gave him a hug. Yusei gasped and blushed. However, he finally put his arms around her and they shared a kiss. When they finished, they leaned back and smiled.

"Well, should we go swim?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded. "You bet!" They stood back and took each other's hand. They ran towards the pool and jumped. "Yeah!" they yelled as they hit the water.

Back with Dexter and Luna, Dexter finished putting the lotion on. "Okay. You're all set," Dexter said and sat the bottle down next to her. He went over and sat back down. "Oh, Dexter?" Luna asked, "Wasn't I suppose to do yours?" Dexter blushed. "Oh yeah right." Dexter turned over and laid on his stomach. Luna walked over and started putting the lotion on. It was clear that Luna was a lot more comfortable doing it to him than he was with her. Luna's smooth, soft hands were gently on his bare back. She then, accidentally, scraped her nail on him.

"I'm so sorry!" Luna said. Dexter's smile didn't leave his face. "It's okay. It felt kind of good. I like getting my back scratched." Luna smiled. "Really?" Dexter didn't open his mouth. "Mmmph." Luna smiled with relief and finished doing his back. Dexter turned over and smiled. "Thanks Luna." Luna went back to her chair. "You're very welcome."

Luna sat down on her chair. She wanted to ask Dexter about the other night. However, she didn't want to come off as insulting or mean. Luna turned to him. "Dexter, do you wanna come over here and sit on my lap?" Dexter blushed.

"W...what?" Luna repeated what she said before. "Do you wanna come over and sit in my lap?" Dexter shook his head. "No no. That's okay." Dexter blushed. Just the thought of sitting on her legs and getting an even better view of her gorgeous figure made him want to drool. However, Luna wasn't going to give up. She got up and slowly made her way over to him. Dexter watched her and was getting nervous. His eyes got huge as Luna ended up sitting on his long, hairy, and bony legs. Luna's smooth legs had no problem sitting on him, as the end of the chair was not very wide, and her feet were able to touch the ground.

"Can...can I talk to you about something?" Dexter sat up. "Uh...sure." He sat up and now figured out why Luna had wanted him to sit in her lap. Now, he wondered if sitting in her lap would have been better or not. Luna looked worried.

"You know...the other night...with that supermodel?" Dexter nodded. "What did you say to her?" Dexter blushed. "It was nothing big," he replied, "I just asked her were she was from and if she went to school." Luna was now intrigued. "So, what was her answer?" Dexter smiled. "Well, she's from California, no surprise there." Luna laughed. "And she doesn't go to school, because she makes a lot more money being a model and doing..." Dexter paused. "Doing what?" Luna asked. Dexter blushed. _"Other things," _he replied, "And I'm pretty sure it involves her body and men." Luna took a moment to process all this. "So, you're not into someone like that?" Dexter shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want a girl who might cheat on me." Luna smiled, but still had one more question.

"Was... is she more beautiful than me?" Dexter was confused by the question, but answered it truthfully. "No," he replied, "You look fantastic and you have a fantastic personality too." Luna blushed. "Oh Dexter." She gave him a hug and Dexter blushed like crazy. However, he managed to compose himself and give him a hug. "You're so sweet," Luna added. Dexter blushed some more and Luna soon leaned back.

"So, do you wanna go swim?" Dexter nodded, but it was still awkward how Luna had hugged him, in a bikini, _and_ was sitting on his lap. Luna got off and let Dexter get up. Dexter put on his goggles and put is glasses on the table. They got up and made their way to the pool. "On the count of three. Lets jump in!" Dexter nodded.

"One. Two. Three." They both smiled as they leaped into the pool.

Back with Yusei and Akiza, they were wrapped in each others arms, as they stood in the pool. They shared a kiss and smiled. "I love you Akiza," Yusei said as they both blushed. "I love you too Yusei." She gave him another kiss and the chuckled as they leaned back. "I'll be sure to visit you before I go," Akiza said, "I'll meet you at your house." Yusei nodded. "I can't wait." They shared another kiss, as they decided to wait until they both wanted to get out.

With Dexter and Luna, Luna stretched out the volleyball net, and they started playing. Neither were great athletes, but they still had fun. Dexter tried to hit a large beach ball and missed. He feel back first into the pool and Luna laughed. Dexter blushed with embarrassment and frowned. He stood up soaked in water and Luna continued to laugh at him. They continued playing, until Luna won, and Dexter swam over to her.

"Do you wanna get out?" Dexter asked and Luna nodded. Dexter let Luna go first, but blushed when she walked out drenching wet with water. Dexter quickly followed and tried not to stare at her too long. They got dried off and Luna poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"So...you'll leave in a couple of days," Dexter said sadly, "So, will this be the last time I'll see you?" Luna shook her head. "I'll have you come over before I go. I have a surprise for you." Dexter became stunned. "What is it?" Luna smiled secretly. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Dexter was still curious as to what it was.

They went back inside and changed clothes. Dexter was in a brown shirt and blue jeans. Luna wore a orange shirt, with jean short shorts. Dexter made his way to the door.

"Well. Thanks for inviting me over. What time do you want me to come over?" Luna smiled. "I'll call you when I'm ready." Dexter nodded. "Sure thing." He waved. "Have a good night." Luna smiled as Dexter went outside the apartment. "Good night," she replied and shut the door.

As Dexter left and Luna stood in the empty apartment, they knew that they'd have to ask their "dating experts" for one last piece of advice, before Luna and Leo would leave for London.

**A/N: What's Luna's surprise? Find out next time!**

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for your support!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!**

**A/N: Thanks for the support you guys and, since I won't get the chance to update until then, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

Dexter went home and wondered what to do. After all, he couldn't bug Luna about what the surprise was, as she refused to tell him. He decided he would sleep on it, until morning. He went to his room and changed into his PJ's. He had a gray t-shirt and warm forest green pajama pants. He turned off the light and climbed into bed.

"What could Luna's surprise be?" he wondered. 'Maybe it's a gift!' Dexter's conscious thought. Dexter turned onto his left side. "That's most likely, but what could she get me? I haven't said that I really wanted something or hinted at buying something." Dexter sighed. "Maybe I'll just have to wait and see."

The next day, Dexter called Yusei up. As usual, Yusei had nothing to do at work, so he just looked online at different restaurants, trying to see if there was a promotion that he might like. "Mmmph. That burger looks good," Yusei noted as his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Yusei Fudo speaking? Dexter? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," Dexter replied, "So how was your Saturday with Akiza?" Yusei blushed. "Well, we swam, tanned, changed clothes, ate, watched some TV, and..." Yusei contemplated if he should tell Dexter that they ended up turning off the TV and it lead to them making out on the couch. Yusei decided that Dexter probably wouldn't be too interested in hearing Akiza being on top of him and their bodies rubbing against one another.

"And...we had fun," Yusei finished, "How was yours?" Dexter smiled. "Well, we talked and swam for a bit and, once we got changed, I left." Yusei nodded. "That sounds like fun. Is that the last time you'll see Luna before she leaves?" Dexter shook his head. "No. She...she wants to say goodbye the night before. She also said that she has a surprise for me." Yusei raised his eyebrows. "A surprise? Did she give you a hint as to what it was?"

"No. She just said that she'll have a surprise for me. You wouldn't happen to know what it is would you?" Yusei told him no. Dexter sighed. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Dexter looked around the empty apartment and really wanted to say something.

"Well...I..." Yusei smiled. "Dexter, if you want to talk. I'm listening." Dexter still wanted to be sure that no one else would hear him. "Yusei. There's no one else with you right?" Yusei knew this was getting serious. "No. I honestly go days without seeing the same couple of folks at the front desk."

"And you've got all your work done?" Yusei chuckled. "Dexter, I have barely had any work since I got this job."

"I know, but I just wanted to be sure, because...I've never said this to anyone else." Yusei smiled. "I'm all ears." Dexter took one last deep breath and started talking.

"See, up until Luna left, I saw her and Leo as my friends. We had been friends longer than we were with Bob and Patty. So, seeing them leave for a new school in London made me feel kind of sad. I knew that they didn't like how their parents had treated them and, while they seemed excited to be reunited with them, I could also sense that they were a little skeptical. So, to be honest, when Akiza told me that things were not working out, I wasn't too surprised about that. I had really hoped that they would come back and we could be friends again. Not that I didn't enjoy being friends with Akiza and yourself." Yusei laughed. "I understand and it's okay." Dexter breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Anyways, when Luna came back, it felt as though our friendship had never been broken. It was if she had come back the day after she had left. We didn't keep in contact, like the four of you have, yet we still were very good friends. When we first went out, just the two of us, I felt as though she was seeing past what was on the outside. She wasn't like the bullies at school, who teased me, because I'm a nerd. Or the people who laughed at my height. I felt as though she saw me differently, like not many people have before. She made me feel special."

"That's a really great feeling, isn't it?" Yusei asked. Dexter nodded. "Yeah it is."

"So, as the summer has gone on, I felt as though, I was special to Luna and...that made me feel something new. I'm afraid to say it..."

Yusei smiled. "Dexter. I assure you it's okay. Just say it. I promise not to tell anyone." Dexter took a deep breath.

"I...love...her. And...it's not just a mental attraction. It's also...physical. I can stop if you're uncomfortable, Yusei."

"No Dexter. It's fine. I promise that I won't tell anyone. This is a guy to guy talk, so I understand what you're saying. I'm not uncomfortable talking about it." Dexter continued.

"She's..." Dexter paused. "I...can't say it any other way Yusei. She's hot. Alright? Those long, smooth legs and her tiny tiny short shorts is a turn on for me. Not to mention she's got a great butt, figure, breast, and stomach. Okay? You name it. She's got it. And...I'm even more afraid to say something else. I don't know if I should..."

Yusei interrupted him. "Dexter. Trust me. You can do it." Dexter took a moment to think it over.

"I think about her...a lot. It's nothing really inappropriate, but...I still feel guilty about it." Yusei shook his head. "Dexter. It's nothing to feel guilty about. Lots of people do that about someone they find attractive. Besides, does Luna even know that you feel that way about her?" Dexter shook his head.

"No. She doesn't. I want to tell her how I feel, but I need some advice." Yusei smiled, knowing what Dexter needed to do, to make things right.

A few blocks away, Luna had called Akiza over and insisted that she needed as much time with her as possible. Akiza came as quickly as she could, but was surprised when the situation didn't seem to dire. Luna sat with Akiza on the sofa, so they could talk.

"So, what's the problem?" Akiza asked, "Is it that you won't be with me for a few months?" Luna shook her head. "No. It's nothing like that. It's just that I need some advice on how to talk to someone before I leave." Akiza smiled. "Is it a boy?" Luna blushed. "Yes."

"Is he living here in New Domino City?"

"Yes," Luna replied knowing where Akiza was going with this.

"Is it Yusei?" Akiza asked and Luna turned to her with a puzzled look. Akiza could only hold her face for a few seconds, before leaning over in laughter. Luna joined in and they both got a good chuckle at Akiza's joke. Once they regained themselves, Luna held her hands in her lap, as she fumbled with her fingers.

"No...it's...it's Dexter," Luna replied, "It's just that...well...will you promise not to tell anyone?" Akiza nodded. "Of course Luna. This is our own special talk between us girls, so it's fine. Whatever you about to tell me, I'll keep a secret." Luna smiled and continued.

"Well, when Leo and I first came back to New Domino City, I wondered if it would just be the four of us over the summer. However, when I saw Dexter, it reminded me just how good of friends we were for all those years. We were so close and enjoyed doing things together, especially when we weren't in school. So, as I talked with him, I felt as though things had never changed and that we were still really good friends." Akiza nodded. "I know what you mean. Whenever I come back, Yusei and I act as if I had never left. We're just as romantic with each other as we were before we left. Of course, Yusei and I stayed in contact with each other a lot." Akiza stopped, but then remembered something. "Of course, we also stayed in contact with Leo and yourself a lot too." Luna laughed. "Don't worry Akiza. I know." They took a moment to relax and then Luna continued.

"So, anyways, when Dexter and I talked, he wasn't like those other guys that I've met. I know I'm just repeating myself, but he didn't just see me for my outer beauty, which I hate to admit." Akiza put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Luna. You are attractive, especially if other guys have been falling head over heals for you." Luna nodded, but also blushed.

"Thanks Akiza, but like I said, he didn't just see me as some hot girl to drool over, he asked how I was doing and what I was going to college for. I don't remember any other guy asking me that question before. That really felt...refreshing and he even encouraged me. He thought I'd make a great teacher. I...really enjoyed that."

"What about those dates you went on?" Akiza asked and Luna looked away shyly.

"I don't know if I'd call them dates," Luna replied, "I mean...I guess we thought they were dates, but we never bragged about it or anything. They were nice and I enjoyed them as well. Dexter really tried hard to make sure that I had a good time and enjoyed myself. That's something that other guys haven't done for me before. They have never seemed to be focusing on how _I __feel. _Instead, they're focused on how _they feel." _

"So, how do you feel about him? Is he a friend or something more?" Akiza finally asked. Luna bit her lip.

"I...really feel an attraction for him and I'm pretty sure that...I love him. I don't care if he's a nerd or that he's not some super hunk. He cares about me on the inside and I know he's a very good person on the inside. So, I feel a mental attraction to him." Luna then blushed a deeper red. "And...oh Akiza. I don't know if I should keep going."

"It's okay Luna. I won't tell anyone." Luna nodded.

"I...feel a physical attraction for him as well. I know a lot of other people might not see it, but I think he's very attractive. When I think about him, it's not inappropriate, but I feel guilty afterwards." Akiza smiled. "Luna, I totally know what you mean. People that like each other doing lots of times. Sometimes even daily. So, do you think Dexter feels the same way?" Luna shook her head.

"I don't think so, but I'd like for him to know before I leave." Akiza nodded. "Don't worry Luna. I'll help you out." Luna smiled.

"Thanks Akiza, but _do you think you could help me out with something else as well?"_ Akiza looked at Luna and wondered what she meant.

A few days later...

Yusei was at Dexter's apartment and Akiza was at Luna's. They were helping them out, before they confessed. However, Luna and Dexter didn't know that the other was being helped out by the other. They thought they were the only ones having someone help them, as Akiza and Yusei kept it a secret. Akiza was at Luna's and asked her if she was ready.

"Yes," Luna replied, "But before you call..." Luna got up from the sofa and walked up to Akiza, who was by the phone. She gave her and hug and Akiza returned it. "Thanks for everything," Luna said happily. "You're welcome Luna," Akiza replied as they leaned back. She got on the phone and called Dexter's number.

At Dexter's, Yusei was standing, while Dexter sat nervously on the couch. Yusei told Dexter that Luna would call when she was ready, although he knew it really was Akiza. The phone rang a few moments later and Yusei went to get it.

"Hello? Okay. He'll be over shortly. Okay. Talk to you later. All right. Bye." Yusei hung up. "She's ready," Yusei said as Dexter nervously got up. He was wearing a maroon and gold polo with blue jeans. "All right. Here goes nothing." Dexter headed for the door and made his way out.

"You can do it Dexter. Just remember what I told you." Dexter looked up to him and he gave Dexter a confident smile. Dexter forced himself to smile. "Thanks for helping me Yusei." Yusei nodded. "You can do it." Dexter nodded and he headed over to Luna's. At Luna's apartment, Akiza smiled as she went over to Luna one last time.

"You can do it Luna," Akiza said, "Just remember what I told you." Luna nodded as Akiza gave her another hug. "Yusei and I will be at the airport to say goodbye," Akiza said, "I know things will go well." Luna nodded again and a small smile grew on her face. Akiza quickly ran out and left Luna alone. Luna stood up, with her pink t-shirt and white short shorts. She turned off all the lights and sat on the far left side of the couch. The moon shown through the window and Luna sat nervously in the dark.

A few minutes later, Dexter had made his way up to the apartment. He went to the door and knocked. "Come in," he heard softly through the door. He opened it and looked around. The room was dark and he looked around.

"Leo? Luna?" he called. "It's just me," Luna replied, not turning around from the sofa. "Luna!" Dexter replied and went for the light switch. He turned on all the lights. "Wouldn't want you sitting alone in the dark," he noted as he went to the sofa. Luna didn't reply and Dexter became worried.

"Luna is something wrong?" he asked as he ran over to her. Luna looked up at him, as he stood next to the couch, with a small smile. "Everything's fine Dexter." She patted the middle cushion, which was to her right. "Sit next to me." Dexter nodded and sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence, until Luna spoke up.

"So, you know why I invited you here right?" Dexter nodded. "To say goodbye," he replied, "I wish it was a happier moment." Luna smiled. "Well, we can try to make it a happy one." They both looked at one another. "Dexter, there's something I want to say." Dexter looked away, towards the sofa cushion.

"I know what you mean. You'll really miss me and it'll be really sad and..."

"No, that's not it," Luna interrupted him, "I wanted to remind you of what we've done this summer." Dexter looked back at her, as Luna continued.

"When we met back up, I was really happy to see you. It had been so long since we were with each other, face to face. Then, I felt as though we got closer, as the summer went along. We saw my brother duel and we went out to eat a few times." Dexter nodded and wondered where she was going with this. "I felt as though we have become better friends as we have gone along and I learned that...you're a really sweet guy Dexter." Dexter blushed.

"Well...I don't know," he replied shyly, "So are a lot of other guys." Luna shook her head.

"No. There isn't," she replied, "I know any girl would be lucky with you." Dexter gasped. "Y...yeah?" Luna smiled at him and nodded. However, Dexter quickly looked sadly at the sofa cushion, like he did a few moments earlier.

"But I'm not some super hunk or some guy that girls dream about," Dexter replied sadly, "So, I don't know if being a really nice guy matters if I don't look good." Luna quickly grabbed his left wrist, with both of her hands. "That's not true!" she replied and Dexter looked back at her. "Dexter, many girls don't end up with smoking hot guys and they are perfectly happy. Jack and Crow like being super muscular, but a majority of guys, like Yusei for example, are perfectly fine being themselves. Being a regular looking guy. Most girls fall for those guys and many find normal looking guys attractive too. But it's their personality that sticks out most of all. They want a guy who cares about them, shows their affection for them, but most of all, loves them. You have all those qualities Dexter and I know many women out there who would do anything for a guy like you." Dexter blushed and shyly looked at Luna.

"Thank you Luna. You're a really wonderful young lady." He leaned in and gave Luna a hug. Luna's eyes softened and she returned the gesture. When they leaned back, Dexter looked up to her. Luna gave him a smile and said...

"Dexter...I guess...the whole reason I asked you to come over, was to say that...I really enjoyed the time we spent together this summer and..." She grabbed both of his hands with hers. Dexter looked up at her with curiosity.

"I'd love to spend even more time with you when I get back. I want to do even more things with you. Just the two of us." She gave him a wink, with her right eye and Dexter became flushed. He shyly looked away and understood what Luna was trying to say. After a moment, he looked up at her.

"That sounds wonderful Luna. I...enjoyed spending time with you this summer as well. You're a very beautiful woman Luna." Luna gasped slightly and got blush on her face. She let go of Dexter's hands and stood up."Well, since you feel that way, maybe I should limit how often I wear these." She put her hands on her short shorts, which weren't even the length of her hand.

Dexter blushed, but quickly stood up. Luna took her hands off her pants, which gave Dexter the golden opportunity he needed. He grabbed Luna's hands and cupped it with his own. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"No! Please don't do that Luna!" he replied quickly, "You look really really good in them and I don't want you to have to give up something you enjoy, just because of me. I don't know anyone who could possibly looks as good in short shorts as you." Luna blushed as Dexter kept going. "I fully admit that you wanting them extra tight and extra short makes you look even more beautiful and I love seeing you in them. So please Luna, don't stop wearing your short shorts. Keep making them as tight and short as you like and don't stop wearing them. If you do, then you'll not only be taking away something you love, but something I love as well." By now, Dexter's hands were shaking, due to his nerves. He kept his eyes closed, until Luna called his name.

"Dexter?" Luna asked and he opened his right eye. Luna had a smile on her face and Dexter then opened his left eye. "That's one of the most beautiful thing a person has ever said to me." Dexter blushed, as he had actually thought it was a little bit lame. "E...even though it was about clothes?" Luna nodded. "Even though it was about clothes. What you said Dexter came from your heart and I know that took a lot of courage to do. So, thank you so much." Dexter nodded with confidence. "You're welcome."

Luna decided that this was it. She was ready. Even though their hands were still held, she slowly leaned forward. At first, Dexter was surprised, but he started to lean forward as well. As they got closer, their faces got nervous. However, Luna knew she was doing the right thing. So, she smiled and then closed her eyes, once she was within a breath of Dexter. He followed suit as, he too, knew it was the right thing to do. He smiled and closed his eyes as well. They leaned in the last few inches and their lips made contact with one another. Dexter's were a little bit dry and Luna's was a little bit moist, so their lips melted into one another.

Neither one wanted to leave, but Luna was the one who leaned back first, followed by Dexter. They opened their eyes and smiled at one another, with a light blush on both of their faces. "Luna, was that you're first kiss, because..." Dexter looked down. "Being a little bit of a nerd, that was my first." Luna took her right hand off of his and lifted up his chin. She smiled at him, as she put her hand back with his.

"Yes Dexter. It was my first. I don't care that you're a nerd. I see a nice person who has been my friend for years." Dexter blushed. "Well, I know that my time with Akiza and Yusei, while you guys were away, was about even for both of them. But all those years I was friends with Leo and you, it was mostly with Leo. So, I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time with you." Luna giggled.

"It's okay Dexter. We can stay in contact while I'm away. Why don't we give each other our contact information?" Dexter nodded and they let go of their hands. Luna went to a desk drawer and got out a notepad and pen. They exchanged all the ways they could get in contact with one another. "So..." Dexter said once they were all set, "I guess this is why you wanted me to come over." They both sat on the couch.

"Actually, there was another reason," Luna replied. She reached out to the coffee table in front of them and took a white envelope from the table. She handed it to Dexter and he took it from her. He opened it and gasped when it saw it was card. He read the card aloud.

"To a very special friend," he read and opened it. To his surprise, he put his hand over his mouth. "From one friend to another..." The rest was written in pen. "Welcome to our group of best friends." It was then signed by Leo, Yusei, Akiza, and Luna. Dexter then saw a slit with a check inside. He gasped when he saw the amount. "That's for all your schooling and some more for you," Luna noted. Dexter turned to her, as he saw the dollar sign and a large number. "I...I really can't accept this," Dexter said as he was still stunned. Luna shook her head. "It's okay. That's pocket change for Leo and me. Besides, you've been friends with Yusei, Akiza, Leo, and me for years. Now, you're part of our circle of very best friends." She pointed to the card. Behind the check, was a piece of paper. It had all of Yusei's, Akiza's, Leo's, and Luna's contact information, even though he already had Luna's.

"If we ever need anything, these are the first people that we contact. Now, you're added to the list." Dexter turned to Luna and she smiled. "I'll be sure to give everyone else you're information." Dexter was on the verge of tears. "Luna...thank you. Thank you...everyone." Dexter set the card next to him and started crying. Luna couldn't help, but wrap him in a hug. Dexter hugged her back. Once Dexter calmed down, Luna and him smiled at one another

"We'll have a lot of time to spend together when I get back," Luna added, "So, I can't wait until then." Dexter nodded. "And we can stay in contact while you're away." Luna nodded and they wrapped each other in a hug.

Across the hall, Yusei and Akiza were saying their "goodbye." Although, everyone of their so called "goodbye's" were happy ones, since they could stay in contact. Yusei and Akiza stood in Yusei's backyard, while all the city lights around them. Yusei and Akiza had their arms around each other, with Yusei leaning up against the house.

"I love you Yusei," Akiza said as she gave him a kiss. Yusei smiled. "I love you Akiza." He gave her a kiss in return. They smiled at each other, once he was done. "We'll stay in contact until you get back in December?" Yusei asked and Akiza giggled. "Of course Yusei. I love you too much to forget about you." They leaned in for, what felt like the hundredth, passionate kiss. When they finished, Yusei and Akiza smiled at each other.

"So, how do you think Dexter and Luna did?" Akiza asked. Yusei looked out into the city and so did Akiza.

"I know they both did a great job," Yusei said with a smile. Akiza smiled as well. "Me too."

**A/N: Thanks for the support and sorry for the delay!**

**Hope you enjoy whatever holiday you might celebrate! If you don't celebrate any holidays, then have a good weekend!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16!**

**Hope you had a great weekend/holiday! Here's the next Chapter!**

The next morning, everyone met at the airport. Since Akiza was going to have a stop in London, before going to Germany, she decided to take the same flight as the twins. They waited inside the gate, as they waited for their flight to be called.

"Yusei, I'll be sure to stay in contact with you everyday," Akiza said firmly and Yusei could only smile at her. "All right, but don't be upset if you miss a day." He leaned in closer, as they had their arms around each other. "Just the fact that we can stay in contact, despite you being 7 hours ahead, is more than enough to make me happy." Akiza gasped and leaned in as well. They shared a hug, but to Luna, Leo, and Dexter's surprise, they were not being very affectionate at all. They thought for sure it would be a sappy, sad goodbye, but so far, it was very happy. Luna decided that it was time for her to say goodbye to Dexter.

"Dexter, I hope you and I can stay in contact as well," Luna noted. Dexter smiled. "I'll try as much as I can." Luna smiled back. "All right, but don't forget about school." Dexter chuckled. "Thanks. I won't." Leo then came forward and stuck out his fist.

"Don't worry. I know you'll do well Dex. You're the smartest guy I know." Dexter blushed. "Thanks Leo. I know you'll do well in your Dueling League." Leo nodded and Akiza had stepped away from Yusei. The three people leaving faced the two people staying.

"I guess this is it," Akiza said as they heard their flight called. They all nodded and Yusei stuck his hand out. "Lets all be sure to talk to each other as much as we can!" Everyone else nodded and put their fists in too. They all cheered as they raised their hands and smiled. The three people leaving headed for the gate. They all waved and said goodbye to each other, as they headed out to catch their flight.

Later, after Yusei and Dexter had gone home, Dexter sat at his laptop. He wasn't sure if he should send something to Luna or not. He took out the piece of paper, with everyone's contact information on it. He looked at Luna's and sighed. If he was going to be "more than a friend" to her, he'd have to start acting like one.

Dexter went to his inbox and started typing an e-mail. He didn't want to ramble on and on, so he decided to make it short and sweet.

"Dear Luna," he started, "I hope your flight to London was all right and you're doing well in your apartment. I hope Leo didn't get sick on the flight and will hopefully do well in this week's tournament. I hope you'll be able to do well in your new classes and get an A in all of them. Sincerely yours, Dexter."

Dexter re-read what he wrote. It wasn't romantic or arousing, but it was just a simple response. He took a moment or two, as he nervously waited to send it. Finally, he hit the "send" button and took a sigh of relief. Now, he would have to wait.

A few hours later, it was nighttime in London. Luna was getting her things set. She was putting in a few new fall clothes she had gotten, but they were all tops, as she didn't have to worry about her pants. As she put one of the last tops on a hanger, she wondered if anyone had contacted her since she left. She decided that she would check up on the subject, once she was finished. It was then that she heard Leo call to her.

"Luna! Dinner!" Luna put the long sleeved top into the closet and ran downstairs. She then ran downstairs, to see Leo had ordered a pizza. "I didn't feel like cooking, so I just ordered in," Leo said proudly, as if he had won some big duel. Luna just rolled her eyes and sat down to eat.

After dinner, Luna went back upstairs and started finishing putting her clothes into the closet. She then sat down to watch the news. They started talking about two people reuniting with each other and Luna remembered that she was going to check her laptop. "Oh crap!" Luna yelled and went to her desk upstairs. She flipped it open and went to e-mails. She smiled when she saw that Yusei, Akiza, and Dexter had all sent her one. She quickly answered Yusei's and Akiza's as they were rather short. Luna then opened Dexter's. However, she decided to take a bit more time with his than she had done with the last two.

Later that night, in New Domino, Dexter opened his e-mail. He was nervous, as he saw a message from Luna. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dexter then opened the message and read it.

"Dear Dexter, Thanks for responding so quickly! Yes, my flight was fine and Leo did not get sick. Although, he had trouble sleeping, since the man next to him was always talking. We got to the apartment and I have put my things into their proper places. I will try extra hard on my classes and some of them are a bit intimidating. I'm a little scared going to school alone. However, I know that I have your support behind me. Thanks Dexter for supporting me and my goal of becoming a teacher. You were the first person, besides Leo, that encouraged me to go for my dreams. Thank you so much Dexter and I can't wait to talk to you again real soon. Sincerely, Luna."

Dexter calmed down, as he was happy at how he had not upset Luna or said something inappropriate. The only problem, was that Luna's was way more detailed and way more interesting. Not to mention that she got to plug in a few romantic hints. Dexter knew that he'd have to do better at keeping Luna's attention in his messages. He'd have to do better.

As the weeks moved along, Dexter found it harder and harder to try and make his life sound interesting. To be honest, not a lot of things were happening. He went to school, stayed at home, and just about everything about his life was the same. When he got a chance to talk to Yusei or Akiza, Dexter raced to the computer to tell Luna. Unfortunately, Luna had also heard about it. He sighed every time and felt rather stupid.

Luna's responses, however, were usually very detailed. They had lots of things that she was doing and what her classes were about. Luna also talked about Leo and how his dueling league was going. It seemed as though Luna was on some sort of vacation.

Finally, Dexter decided that there was one of two things he could do. Either: A. Start lying about things he was doing and risk them becoming a problem in the future or B. Start apologizing for having a boring and dull life and risk Luna getting mad at him. He decided to go with the second option, as he knew that he would have something bad go wrong if he started lying.

So, on his next social media message, he told Luna that nothing was going on and he was sorry that he was so boring. He was then surprised when Luna responded, by asking if they could video chat with each other. Dexter became scared. 'Is she going to yell at me or something?' he wondered. He then told her that tomorrow morning or early afternoon would be good, since he wasn't going to have school that day. Luna said it was fine for her as well.

Later that night, as Dexter was in bed, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how Luna was going to be upset with him. 'You're life is boring! How could I ever be excited about you?' Luna said as Dexter tried to sleep. He curled up in a little ball as he tried desperately to get some sleep.

The next morning, Dexter got up, but was still very tired. He ate breakfast and then waited until about 11 o'clock, when Luna was suppose to contact him. Dexter soon heard his laptop make a noise and went to see Luna on the screen.

"Hey Dexter," Luna started, "I was just wanting to..." Luna squinted her eyes at him. "What's wrong Dexter? You look tired." Dexter yawned. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep very well last night." Luna frowned. "I'm so sorry," she replied, "I hope you weren't worrying about me talking to you." Dexter shook his head. "Oh no," he lied, "I wasn't worried at all." Luna smiled. "Good, because I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about your life being boring. In fact, I'd rather you have a lot of free time on your hands. That way, you can do whatever makes you happy." Dexter still wasn't convinced.

"But there's nothing interesting or for me to talk about," Dexter replied, "So how is my life interesting? It's just dull and boring." Luna's smiled didn't leave her face. "What are you talking about? You're life's interesting. Like...you and Yusei still visit each other. Correct?" Dexter nodded. "Well, don't you guys do stuff together?" Dexter nodded again.

"We usually come over to each other's house a few times a week and play video games together," Dexter noted, "We also talk to each other, like when Yusei's at work or something." Luna nodded. "So, who wins more often when you play each other?" Dexter smiled and didn't want to toot his own horn. "Well, it's usually close, but I'm the one who ends up on top most of the time. Although, it does get very competitive."

"How so?" Luna asked. "Well, I won one game at the last minute and Yusei threw his remote at the floor." Luna laughed at the thought and so did Dexter. Dexter started telling Luna different stories about times that they came over and some of them made her laugh. When Dexter was finished, Luna had just started to catch her breath. "You see?" Luna said, "You have lots to talk about and I'm sure we'll be able to do a lot of things when I get back." For the first time since they started talking, Dexter felt as though Luna was right.

On another couple of computer screens, Akiza and Yusei were video chatting on their laptops. Akiza smiled at Yusei, as she was sitting her German apartment. "I love you Yusei," Akiza said sweetly and blew Yusei a kiss. Yusei blushed. "I love you too Akiza," he responded and blew her one. Akiza giggled. "So, up to anything new?" Yusei shook his head.

"Nah. I'm just helping Dexter by letting him come over and talking. I feel bad that he's all alone." Akiza raised her eyebrows. "What do you guys talk about?" Yusei looked up to the ceiling innocently. "Oh you know. Guy stuff." Akiza rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure. You probably talk about the football season and how upset you are that your rivals are undefeated." Yusei put his hands together. "Maybe," he said and Akiza laughed.

"So, I hear that Dexter and Luna are doing pretty well," Akiza said, "I'm really happy for them." Yusei nodded. "Yeah, me too. So how have things been going in Germany? Still having trouble with a few classes?" Akiza nodded. "Yeah. I'm just doing my best and trying my hardest." Yusei gave her a thumbs up. "I know you will. You can do it Akiza."

"Thanks Yusei. You're always believing in me." Yusei smiled, to show his teeth. "Well of course Akiza. You're the smartest and most wonderful woman in world. No one can replace you." Akiza looked shyly at him. "Oh...thanks." Yusei chuckled. "I can see your beautiful smile Akiza." Akiza became redder. "Is it still the most beautiful in the world?" Yusei nodded. "Of course Akiza. I could never find a smile better than yours."

"Thanks Yusei. You're the best. Not to mention the most handsome too." Now, it was Yusei's turn to blush. "Well...I don't know about that," he said in defense. Akiza put her hand in front of her mouth, so that he couldn't see her laughing. "Why not Yusei? You're _so_ good looking." Yusei just sat there embarrassed.

"Oh Yusei! You're even more handsome when you blush like that." Yusei quickly stammered. "I'm...I'm not blushing! See!" He smiled widely and tried to not look so embarrassed. However, it didn't work, as his face was still red. "Anyways," Akiza said, trying to change the subject, "I guess you'd better get back to work." Yusei shook his head. "No Akiza! We can still talk!" Anything was better than going back to work. Akiza wiggled in her seat.

"Well...I guess I could keep talking to you." Yusei smiled. "Although, you'll have to something for me." Yusei's smile quickly faded. "Like what?" Akiza smiled mischievously. "Take off your shirt." Yusei blushed. "I can't do that Akiza! I'm at work!" Akiza sighed. "Oh yeah. I forgot. All right, unbutton your shirt." Yusei stared blankly at her. "Akiza...I can't." Akiza sat up. "Do you want to go back to boring old work?" Yusei sighed and started unbuttoning his blue shirt. It then opened to Yusei's average looking chest. "I don't see what's the big deal," Yusei noted, but he saw Akiza's stare turn a lot more interested in him. Yusei smiled as he had a way to get back at her and to play her game.

"Okay Akiza. If you don't want me to leave, you have to unbutton your shirt." Akiza broke out of her fantasy. "Um..what?" Yusei smiled. "Unbutton your shirt." Akiza shook her head. "I'm not showing you my bra," Akiza said quickly. Yusei rolled his eyes. "Fine, but at least give me some cleavage." Akiza sighed and didn't want to lose this chance to stare at her lover's bare chest. Even though it wasn't super toned or anything, Akiza still found Yusei as a turn on. She unbuttoned all three of her top buttons, yet it still had a lot of her chest that was covered. However, Akiza's large bust showed a large amount of cleavage as well.

"Thank...you," Yusei said politely as he started to get the same turn on Akiza had gotten over him. Their new rules didn't lead to more talking. Instead, it lead to the two of them drooling over the other. After a few minutes of staring at each other, their was a knock at Yusei's door. Akiza and Yusei quickly sprung into action.

"Just a minute," Yusei called and both of them quickly buttoned up their shirts. Yusei was almost done, when he called for the unknown person to come on. Yusei sighed when it was Ted, a person who was in charge of checking the safety of the plant.

"Hello Mr. Fudo and..." He saw Akiza on the screen. "And Ms. Izinski." He turned to Yusei. "Everything is in perfect working order." Yusei just looked at him blankly. "Ted, you came in here to tell me that?" Ted shrugged. "Well, I thought you'd like to know," he replied, "Besides, what are you two doing in here anyways?" Yusei didn't really know what to say, but Ted decided he'd make an assumption.

"This isn't one of those video calls where people take their clothes off is it?" Yusei and Akiza quickly shook their heads. As graphic as their recent actions were, they would _never _do something like that. They both shook their heads. "Ted, why would you think that?" Ted shrugged. "I don't know. No offense sir, but Akiza and yourself look like a couple of party animals." Akiza and Yusei got wide-eyed, as they were not party animals. In fact, they were both quite the opposite. "Um...no. I think you've got the wrong idea," Yusei replied, "And...shouldn't you get back to work?" Ted stared blackly at the wall for a moment. "Oh right. I've got to go!" Ted quickly went out the door and Yusei sighed, as he turned to Akiza.

"Sorry Akiza. I didn't think anyone would come in." Akiza smiled. "It's okay Yusei. I'm just glad he didn't see either of us with our shirts unbuttoned." Yusei nodded. "I agree. So...now what?" Akiza shrugged. "Well...maybe it'd be best to say goodbye." Yusei smiled. "All right. I love you Akiza." Akiza smiled back. "I love you too, Yusei." They both blew kisses at the other, knowing that they loved each other just as much as the other.

As the weeks went along, both couples stayed in contact. However, Dexter and Luna were going to learn a lot more about each other, when Luna was coming back to New Domino City.

**A/N: Sorry if this is boring filler, but I wanted something to happen in-between. The next one will have everyone come back for the Christmas break.  
><strong>

**Thank you for your patience with me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18!**

**A/N: Luna, Leo, and Akiza are coming home for the holidays!**

As Luna and Leo got set to leave London, and return home, Luna couldn't help, but wonder what they were going to do with their overseas apartment. "Hey Leo," Luna started as she looked through her white purse, "What do you think we'll do with the apartment, once I'm done with school?" Leo sighed as he was going through the living room and unplugging each electric item. "Don't you remember sis? We're going to sell it and then move back to New Domino City." He looked up from behind the TV set.

"Are you saying that you want to live here forever?" Luna shook her head. "No Leo. Of course not. I want to live back in New Domino City as much as you do. However, when we do move back, we would have been here almost as long as we lived back home. So, it kind of does have some memories." Leo's face quickly turned from cheerful to upset.

"Yeah, but it's also the place that our parents dumped us off here. That's all I need to say." Leo quickly stormed off to another room and Luna frowned, knowing that she had upset her brother. She got up and, once Leo was done unplugging everything, they went to the airport.

Back in New Domino City, Dexter sighed as he walked down the street. He knew that Luna was going to be coming in a few hours, but he wasn't sure how he was going to greet her yet. The two had talked a lot, over the past few months, but Dexter still felt nervous when he was talking to her.

'Maybe those nerves will go away, once we get to physically see each other,' Dexter thought. It was then that his phone rang. He opened it and it was Yusei calling him.

"Hello?" Dexter asked and Yusei responded. "Hey Dexter. It's Yusei. Listen, are you having trouble figuring out what to do when Luna comes home?" Dexter was surprised that Yusei knew exactly what he was thinking. "Actually, I am," he replied. "Great! Can you meet up with me?" Yusei asked. "So you want me to come over to your house?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah. I want to take you somewhere, before we go to the airport. How long will it take you to get here?" Dexter looked up and saw the Tops apartments. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes," Dexter replied, "So I'll see you there?" Yusei smiled on the other line. "All right. Talk to you later. Okay. Bye." Yusei hung up.

'That gives me just enough time to complete my plan,' Yusei thought and he quickly went outside of his apartment.

About 15 minutes later, Dexter had made it to Yusei's apartment. He was standing outside the door waiting for Dexter. "Ready to go?" Yusei asked. Dexter looked at him curiously. "Go? Go where?" he asked. Yusei smiled. "I'm going to take you somewhere to help you with Luna coming back," Yusei replied, "It's just one of the things that normally happens when Akiza always come home." Dexter was still confused, but Yusei started heading for the exit. "Don't worry Dexter," Yusei said as Dexter caught up to him, "It's nothing embarrassing." Yusei and Dexter both were wearing heavy coats, as it was really cold out.

Dexter sighed and followed him out of the apartments. They then walked a few more blocks until they went to a big flower shop called "Flora's Flowers." Dexter smiled. "Oh, so you normally get Akiza flowers when she comes back?" Yusei nodded. "Come on. Lets go inside and find something for Luna." Dexter and him went inside and could instantly smell flowers all around them. They decided to start looking at different bouquets with different types of flowers.

"I already know what you're going to get," Dexter said as Yusei got a big bouquet of red roses. Dexter looked at the others, debating on what one he should get. Dexter didn't want to copy Yusei and wanted something different that he had. He then saw a yellow and purple bouquet and decided that it would be perfect for her. He smiled as he looked at it and looked to Yusei. He gave him a nod and they both went to checkout.

Once they had gotten their flowers, they walked out, and Yusei stood at the corner. Dexter looked to him, as they stood there on the sidewalk. "So...why are we standing here?" Dexter asked. Yusei smiled. "Don't worry," he replied, "They'll be here soon." Dexter and Yusei just looked out into the street, as a car drove by. Dexter felt like he should say something, to break the silence.

"Do...do you think Luna will like what I picked out for her?" Dexter asked. Yusei turned to him. "Of course Dexter. I'm sure she'll be more than glad that you got her something for her homecoming," Yusei replied as they could easily see their breath. Dexter looked ahead and shivered. Despite having a heavy coat on, it was still bone chilling cold. "Yusei, how long until, whatever we're expecting, comes?" Yusei looked down the street, to his left. "It should be coming shortly," he said as he looked just in front of them. There was plenty of room for when they would come. Finally, after a few more minutes, a long black limo came around the corner.

"Here they come!" Yusei said excitedly. The limo pulled up to the curb and parked. The last door opened up.

"Come on in," Martha said from inside the limo. Yusei gesture to Dexter and they both hopped in. Also inside the limo, were Akiza's parents.

"About time," Dexter said, "We thought we were going to freeze into ice cubes." Everyone in the car laughed. "Well, you know how could it gets here," Martha said. She then turned to Yusei. "Oh Yusei. Are those flowers for me?" Yusei blushed. "Well...see..." Martha laughed. "Oh Yusei. I know who they're for. You don't have to give them to me." Yusei smiled. "Thanks Martha."

"So, are we going to the airport?" Dexter asked and Akiza's parents nodded. "We should be about a half an hour early," the senator replied, "I'm sure it'll take a little longer getting through security and their passports." Dexter nodded and looked at his flowers.

"Are those for Luna?" Akiza's mother asked. Dexter nodded. "I hope she likes them." Akiza mother nudged his shoulder. "Ohhh, I'm sure she will. They look wonderful." Dexter cracked a smile at her and tried to think positively about what was going to happen.

However, that positivity quickly faded as he stood at the airport, waiting for Luna. Akiza's parents and Martha stood a short distance away, while Yusei and Dexter stood next to one another. "I'm nervous Yusei," Dexter confessed, "I'm sure you're not, because you've done this a million times." Yusei chuckled. "It's actually my 11th time," Yusei noted, "And don't worry. I get just as nervous as you do. Oh and one last tip." Yusei leaned over to him. "Put the flowers behind your back." Dexter nodded and put his bouquet behind his back. He then took a step farther away from Yusei.

A few minutes later, all of them could see the people they wanted to see. Akiza, Leo, and Luna came out and were all smiles as they talked to one another. Akiza's red hair helped Yusei know it was her and Dexter easily spotted Luna wearing short shorts, despite the cold temperatures. The three of them looked up and waved at their friends waiting for them. They then sped up their waling as they made their way over to Akiza's parents and Martha.

"Mom! Dad!" Akiza said as she gave her parents a hug. Luna and Leo gave Martha hug and Luna quickly made her way over to Dexter. Akiza and her parents turned to see Luna meet her boyfriend. Before Luna got to Dexter, he whipped out his flowers behind his back. Luna gasped and took a few quick steps up to him. He put the flowers out towards her and Luna happily accepted them. "Oh Dexter! These are beautiful!" Dexter blushed and Luna smiled at him. She then leaned in forward and they shared a hug. They then looked at one another and then turned to Yusei and Akiza.

"Ready to go?" Akiza asked as they both had a arm around each other's waists. Dexter and Luna looked at them as if they were crazy. They both thought they would have to get Yusei and Akiza off of the floor, for making out in public. However, they both had smiles on their faces and had been as romantic as the two of them.

"Uh...sure," Luna said and they all went to the exit. Dexter and Luna were confused as to what was going on. Leo was grinning, as Yusei had chatted with him about what would happen when they came home. They all hopped into the limo and they started going on their way. "So, where are we going?" Dexter asked.

"Akiza and I are going to Akiza's house," Yusei replied, "Martha and Akiza's parents have an _errand _to run." Luna nodded. "So, Leo, Dexter, and me will be going to our house?" Leo shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to help them with their _errand. You two can go inside."_ He then made an obvious wink at Yusei, who rolled his eyes. Akiza giggled, as Leo was trying to spoil everything.

Before Dexter and Luna could ask anymore questions, Akiza and Yusei smiled, as they were at Akiza's house. "Okay! Thanks you guys! We'll see you soon!" Akiza said as they made their way out. "We'll be sure to go out to dinner real soon!" Yusei said. Everyone else said goodbye as they went inside. Dexter and Luna still didn't get what was going on. Why was it just Yusei and Akiza going by themselves? When they got to the Tops, Luna and Dexter went outside the limo. Luna peered back inside.

"Leo, are you sure you're not coming in?" Leo nodded. "Don't worry sis. They need my help with their _errand." _Leo winked again, this time at Martha, who just shook her head. Luna and Dexter watched as the car drove off. Dexter and Luna then stood there, in the frigid cold weather. "What now?" Dexter asked. "I guess we go inside," Luna replied. They turned around and went inside.

When they got up to the top floor, Dexter and Luna walked out of the elevator. "So how was your flight? Was there a lot of turbulence?" Luna shook her head. "It wasn't too bad," she replied, "Thanks for asking though." Luna opened the door to her apartment, still holding the flowers that Dexter had given her. It was then that they noticed something very different.

"Oh Dexter! You got out a vase right here for my flowers!" She went up to it and it was on a end table, full of water. It was clear, so you could see the inside. Luna then looked down at her feet and a small garbage can was next to it. "You even put a trash can here for the wrapping!" Luna explained, "And there's also a scissors, on the table, to help with the food and wrapping. Oh Dexter! You thought of everything!"

Dexter just stood there confused. 'How did that table, scissors, and trash can get there?' Dexter wondered. Unknown to him, Yusei had put them there, since he knew he was going to take him to the flower shop. Luna happily put the flowers and food into the vase, as Dexter still tried to figure out what had happened.

"Hey Dexter?" Luna asked as she stood in her long pink overcoat and white short shorts. Dexter snapped back into reality. "Yeah?" he asked. Luna spun around and face him. Her hands were behind her back and she shyly looked down. She started slowly walking towards him.

"I know we didn't get a chance to do this at the airport and...I can tell that you still haven't changed. You're still the sweet shy guy as when I left." Dexter blushed and soon Luna was a step from him. He looked up at her and Luna had a blush on her face. She then wrapped her arms around him slowly and smiled at him. "Thanks for everything Dexter." Dexter couldn't help, but blush at such a beautiful woman. Luna gave a small chuckle. "You look so cute when you're blushing. And..." She paused and then talked very slowly. "There's something that...I wanted to do at the airport, but I think right now's an even better time..._since we're all alone."_ Dexter nodded. "Yeah. It is nicer to be by ourselves," he replied, "So...what do you wanna do?"

Luna smiled, leaned forward, and closed her eyes. Dexter followed her lead and their lips met again, just like before Luna had left. After a moment, they leaned back, and then stated kissing again on the lips. Since they had never made-out before, they weren't sure how to do it. They just kept their lips locked on another one another. Soon, Dexter felt the urge and he let out a moan, letting Luna know that he was enjoying it. Luna responded with a moan of her own and they both enjoyed knowing that they other was happy with what they were doing. Their arms were wrapped around one another and their hands gently rubbed the other's back and neck in a small circle. Suddenly, Dexter took a few steps back. Luna stuck to him like glue, and she soon felt her arms touching a wall. They both moaned a little louder, as the new position was more comfortable than the first. Finally, after what felt like forever, both of them released their lips.

"That was...amazing," Dexter replied and Luna nodded. She then wrapped Dexter into a tight hug. "Thank you Dexter. I really enjoyed it." Dexter could only blush at Luna's words.

At Akiza's house, Yusei and Akiza had already started making out on the couch. Akiza, as always, was on top of Yusei, as their bodies rubbed up against one another. Their lips were both filled with as much passion as the other, as they continued to display their love of one another. Their moans and groans were as loud as they wanted, since no one else was in the building. Finally, Akiza leaned back and they took a moment to catch their breath.

"Yusei," Akiza said with a smile. "Akiza," Yusei responded with a similar looking face. Their was a slight pause, before they started their making out session yet again. Akiza's hips rubbed against Yusei's sensitive area and they both let out a loud moan in response. Yusei's hands rubbed against Akiza's curves and her's were raking his black and yellow hair. They could feel their love for each other continuing to grow as they continued to show their love and affection for one another. Their hands went to their familiar spots and they enjoyed the return of the other's company. Finally, when they were all done, they laid on the couch, lying in the other's arms.

"Akiza. I love doing that with you and I missed you so much," Yusei said happily as he nudged his cheek against her's. Akiza giggled at his pleasing touch. "I missed you too Yusei and I really enjoyed getting to make out with you again." Yusei tightened his hold on Akiza.

"I love you Akiza. I love you so much." He put his head over her shoulder. "I love you too, Yusei. You're the most wonderful man in the world." Yusei leaned back and gave Akiza a smile. Akiza returned his smile with hers and they hugged each other once again.

"So," Akiza said when they leaned back yet again, "Did you finish you're plan?" Yusei nodded. "Oh yeah." Akiza looked curiously at him. "Wasn't it my parents, who did it first to me and you, and now we just copied them?" Yusei nodded. "Well of course Akiza. You have wonderful parents." Akiza blushed.

"Do you think the plan worked as good as it worked on us?" Yusei nodded.

"You have such smart parents and you're the most smartest person I know. So, how could it not work?" Akiza leaned into him for another hug. "Well, that was awful nice of you to help them Yusei. When I was talking to Luna, she really gave me the sense that she wanted to show Dexter just how much she cares about him. To be honest, I'm looking forward to seeing their relationship grow and I hope that we can spend some time with them, as in couple to couple." Yusei nodded.

"Of course Akiza. I want to help them as well." He then nudged Akiza with his cheeks yet again. Akiza giggled and Yusei turned to face her. "But I would love to help them with you and only you," Yusei said softly. Akiza smiled. "Yusei, that sounds like an excellent plan." They shared another kiss, as they continued laying on the couch, waiting for Akiza's parents to return from their _errand._

**A/N: Hope you had a good New Year! Thanks for waiting!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

**Thanks to LadyRosile29 for the advice! Thanks also for your support!**

Later, Leo tried to quietly enter the apartment. He peered around the door to find Luna and Dexter watching the news. He grinned as he shut the door. Luna and Dexter looked to him from the couch. Luna had her arm over the back of the couch.

"So, did you finish your_ errand?"_ Luna asked. Leo was still grinning. "Yeah," he replied, "So what did you two do while I was gone?" Luna and Dexter shrugged. "We kissed and then we started watching TV." Leo quickly sat down next to them on the couch. His sister was to his left, followed by Dexter.

"So, this _kiss. Describe what happened," _Leo said slyly. He then raised both eyebrows. Luna and Dexter rolled their eyes. "Leo, if you're thinking we 'got it on' you're crazy," Luna replied, "Besides, can't a boy and girlfriend kiss?" Dexter blushed. Even though it was obvious what they were, it still felt awkward to hear Luna call him her 'boyfriend.' He then went back to hearing Leo and Luna talk.

"But you never know sis! Sometimes one thing leads to another and you're in bed together!" Leo said, trying to make a point. Luna folded her arms.

"Leo! You've been listening too much to Jack! He's in bed with more girls per week than there are days in a week!" Leo leaned back, folded his arms, and closed his eyes. "I guess that's the power of us Turbo Duelists," he said proudly, "We just how powers that make girls fall for us." Luna got a sly grin.

"What about guys?" Luna asked, "Like Crow?" Leo shrugged and turned to her. "Hey, he's still with someone isn't he? So, Turbo Duelists are girl _and _guy magnets." Luna shook off Leo's comment. "Still, you just want to hear what happened, since you're not use to making out with other girls." Leo's eyes turned wide as he looked at his sister in anger.

"Zing!" Dexter shouted and Luna and him traded high fives. Leo folded his arms again and pouted. "I'll get a girl at some point!" Leo countered. Dexter chuckled. "Maybe he'll have to ask a girl duelist that beats him," Dexter suggested and Luna nodded. "Hey yeah! That wouldn't be too hard! Just show him some cleavage and he'll forfeit instantly!" They laughed and Leo got up. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll get a girl." He then turned back to the two people on the couch. He couldn't help, but smile, when he saw Luna and Dexter happy. He walked away and wondered how he could get a girl.

As Dexter and Luna went back to watching TV, a commercial went on for a movie. It was a romantic comedy, that looked to be more towards a "chick flick." Luna wondered if Dexter would take her, but rather doubted herself that he'd want to see. However, she wondered just how far Dexter would go to make her happy. Once the commercial was over, she turned to face him.

"Hey Dexter, do you wanna go see a movie at the mall?" Dexter shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know I...guess so. What movie did you wanna see?" Luna pointed to the very large TV. "That last one that aired in the commercial." Dexter thought about it for a moment. To be honest, he had no real interest in it. However, it would be at the mall and maybe he could score a lunch or dinner with Luna. Not to mention the fact that maybe she might point out something that she wanted for Christmas, since he had no idea what to get her.

"All right," Dexter said, "I'll go." Luna's eyes opened a little bit in surprise. She didn't think Dexter would be so accepting to go, but was happy non the less. "All right," she replied, "Would Friday afternoon sound good?" Dexter nodded. "Sure thing," he replied. As they went back to watching TV, Dexter reanalyzed the situation.

'Oh great,' Dexter's pessimistic conscious thought, 'Now you have to go buy yourself _and _Luna tickets. Not to mention the fact that you'll have to pay for lunch or dinner as well. Nice move Einstein. You could have avoided all that by just saying "no." But...you didn't.' Dexter turned to see Luna smiling at the television, as they watched a program.

'Not to mention the fact that, while you'll get to spend time with Luna, you'll _also_ have to deal with other men looking at her.' Dexter sighed. It was just one of the things he'd have to deal with, when it comes to having a smoking hot girlfriend.

'But still," his more positive mind thought, 'You'll get to spend time with Luna and maybe you'll give her hints on what you'd like for Christmas. Not to mention, that she might give you a few hints. So, it's worth it!' Dexter nodded and focused back on the TV.

When Friday rolled around, Dexter went over to Luna's to pick her up. Leo met him at the door. "Oh, hey Leo. Is Luna there?" Dexter asked. Leo put his finger to his chin. "Gee...I don't know if she wants to come out to see you..." Luna quickly walked up next to him. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and black short shorts. Dexter wore a maroon sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. However, Dexter had brought over his light blue heavy jacket and Luna had grabbed her black one. "He's just kidding Dexter," she said as she finished putting her jacket on. She then walked over to stand next to him. Leo turned to Dexter.

"Now make sure gets home safe and sound," Leo said firmly. Dexter looked nervously at him. "Yes sir," he replied in a frightened voice. Luna rolled her eyes. "Leo. I can take care of myself. Thank you very much and besides..." She put an arm around Dexter. "I have someone with me, so I'm not going out alone." Leo nodded.

"Okay. I was just messing with you Dex." He gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Dexter just chuckled nervously. "Have a good time," Leo said and shut the door. Luna and Dexter smiled at one another.

"Well, let's go," Luna said happily and Dexter nodded. He put on his jacket, as they walked down the hall, and they were now on their way to the mall. As they walked, people gave them usual looks, mostly due to the very cold weather and Luna's nearly completely bare legs. Luna just brushed them off and Dexter tried his best to do the same. It wasn't long, before they got to the mall.

"It's a bit of a ways inside," Luna noted, "And the next show isn't for an half an hour, so we should be right on time." They walked around and Dexter noticed a lot of people, mostly men, shopping for the Christmas holiday. They had Santa and other holiday displays, along with some big holiday sales signs. After about 15 minutes of walking, they found the large movie theater. Dexter and Luna spotted that the showing was at the time they expected. Dexter got out some money to pay for it. As guilty as he felt for not paying, before Luna and his friends had given him that large amount of money, now that it was time to pay for something, he secretly wished that Luna was forking over the cash. However, he knew it was the gentleman thing to do and he shouldn't be complaining after Luna had paid for all those dinners and times they went out to eat. He bought the tickets and they went inside.

"Do you want any popcorn or anything?" Dexter asked and Luna shook her head. "No thanks," she replied, "I was hoping we could go out to eat afterwards." Dexter nodded and they were soon in the hallway that lead to the different theaters. They found the right one and then took their seat.

Oddly enough, a few minutes later, they saw a red haired woman come in with a black and yellow haired man. They had an arm wrapped around the other's back and the man pointed towards Dexter and Luna. They then made their way up to them.

"Did you invite them here?" Dexter whispered before they could hear them. "No," Luna replied, "I guess it was just coincidence." They smiled at them, as they scooted past them, to sit at their right. Yusei and Dexter were in the middle and the girls were at the outsides. "Hey guys," Luna said, "So you're here to see the movie too?" Yusei smiled.

"Yeah, well, Akiza said that she really wanted to see it, so I thought I'd be a good gentleman and take her," Yusei replied as Akiza leaned in. "Plus, Kyle Barter's in!" Luna and Akiza squealed. "I know and he's going to take his shirt off!" The two girls squealed some more as Yusei and Dexter looked annoyed at one another. Their faces both looked as if they were going to dread the movie.

Once the movie started, everyone got comfortable in their seats. Yusei and Akiza snuggled closely together, as Luna and Dexter leaned back. Once the previews and such were shown, they finally got the movie started. It was the story about a woman who was trying to become a great writer. Along the way, she finds a younger man, played by Kyle Barter. About 5 minutes into his intro, he takes his shirt off and almost all the girls in the room screamed. Some screamed "I love you Kyle" or proclaimed "He's so dreamy!" Yusei and Dexter looked at one another, knowing that they will never have Kyle's muscular arms, tight 6-pack, and tight butt. They couldn't wait until he finally put his shirt on and they continued with the actual plot.

Once the movie was over, all the girls coming out were "oohing" and "awwing" over Kyle being shirtless. However, Yusei, Dexter, Luna, and Akiza all came out rather quietly. They stood outside the theater and chatted.

"So, what'd you think?" Luna asked aloud. "I thought it was wonderful," Akiza said as she leaned on Yusei. She looked up to him. "What did you think?" Yusei shrugged. "It was all right. What did you think Dexter?" He shrugged. "Same here. It was all right. So what are you two doing now?" Yusei and Akiza looked at one another and smiled. "We're going to go shopping for a little bit and then go out for lunch," Akiza replied. Dexter and Luna stared at them.

"I thought you hated shopping," Luna noted. Yusei shrugged. _"We do, but it's very important."_ Luna and Dexter looked curiously at them, until Akiza started talking again. "Well, we'd better get going! Thanks for seeing each other again!" Akiza and Yusei started to walk away, with their arms raised and the other around the other. "Bye!" Dexter and Luna said as they waved to them. They then turned to one another, until they heard Luna's stomach growl.

"I guess that means we'd better go eat," Luna said with a chuckle and Dexter agreed. They walked out and Luna started leading Dexter down one of the hallways.

"Where are we going?" Dexter asked and Luna smiled at him. "We're going to a sandwich shop, which I'm sure you'll love." Dexter was a bit skeptical, but figured that Luna had good tastes in food. They soon went inside a restaurant called "Clunara." They looked at the menu board.

"I like that one, because it has a really good bread and sauce," Luna noted. Dexter nodded. "Maybe I'll try something different," he noted. Once he found one he liked, with turkey and artichokes, they ordered and waited for their meals. By the drink re-filler, Luna started setting up her tray.

"Here, you can get your silverware, napkins, and glass of water," Luna instructed Dexter. Dexter followed her lead and soon, their meals were ready. They sat down at a half table-half booth. Dexter sat on the chair and Luna sat in the booth. "What do you think?" Luna asked. Dexter smiled. "It's good," he replied. As he dug some more into his sandwich, he noticed a sign for gift cards. He tried to finish quickly, but Luna and him kept talking about the movie, that they were done at almost the same time.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Dexter said and walked away. Luna smiled and decided to do some people watching. Once Dexter got around a corner, he went up to the cashier. "Can I get a gift card?" Dexter asked and the man got him one. Dexter took out his wallet and took out a few dollar bills.

Luna decided that she would like to visit the restrooms too. She got her purse and then got up. As she was walking towards the bathroom, she looked to her left, and saw Dexter giving the cashier some money. Luna looked curiously at them. Dexter then got a red envelope, with the gift card inside. Luna then gasped, realizing what he was doing. She quickly went to the bathroom, before Dexter could see her. Dexter went to the bathroom, to make sure he didn't lie to Luna, and then came out. When he got to the table, Luna wasn't there. He had quickly stuffed the envelope into his pocket, to keep it from being seen.

When Luna finally came back, Dexter smiled at her. "Oh, you went to the bathroom too?" Luna nodded. "Yep. Sorry I didn't tell you." Dexter brushed it off and was secretly smiling. 'Yes! So there's no way she saw me buying the gift card for Christmas!' Dexter thought. "Well, should we go?" Dexter asked aloud and Luna nodded. They got up and headed back into the mall.

As they walked towards the exit, Luna and Dexter's eyes caught a candy store. It was a dark, cherry wooden shop, that had lots of candy and chocolates. Luna headed towards the window and Dexter followed her.

"Mmmph! I know we just ate, but seeing that chocolate makes me hungry," Luna said in awe. Dexter smiled. "Well, we could go inside and get some." Luna shook her head. "No thanks Dexter. I'm really full. Maybe some other time." Luna walked away, but Dexter smiled. 'Maybe, I could get her one other thing for Christmas,' Dexter thought. After all, I don't want her to be getting only one thing.' Dexter smiled as he quickly ran off.

When he caught up to Luna, they zipped up their coats and made their way outside. As they walked, Dexter wanted to make Luna know that he was there and that she wasn't alone. So far, Luna had been the one to start showing her affection. However, Dexter hadn't done anything. He watched her from the corner of his eye and saw her hand swinging freely. He bit his lip and took a quiet deep breath. He finally reached out and grabbed it. Luna turned to him and Dexter grinned at her. Luna smiled back and they continued down the sidewalk. As they did, less guys seemed to look at Luna and that gave Dexter some reassurance.

When they got to Luna's apartment, Leo was there to greet them. "So, how was the movie?" Leo asked as he peered through the open door. Luna approached her brother. "Um...Leo, let us say goodbye first." She reached for the doorknob. "But..." Leo tried to start, but Luna shut the door. Luna took Dexter's hands and smiled.

"Dexter, thanks for taking me to the movie and out for lunch, especially since it was a girly movie." Dexter blushed. "Well, Yusei went too. It's that we want to make you girls happy." Luna blushed as well. "Aww, you want to make me happy?" Dexter nodded. "Well, you're a very good friend and you've treated me very well." He gave her a hug and Luna gasped. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She enjoyed this warmth that she felt, with the shorter man leaning into her. They smiled warmly and were enjoying the moment. They leaned back and hugged each other again.

After enjoying each other's warmth some more, they leaned back and decided to end on a kiss. As their lips were about to touch, they heard a voice through the door.

"Wooow Dexter! Get some tongue!" Leo cheered as he watched through the peephole. Luna angerly looked at the peephole. She let go of Dexter and made a punching motion towards the peephole, but didn't punch the door. Leo quickly stepped back and fell on his bottom. "Wooah! Umph!" Leo grunted.

"Hahaha!" Dexter and Luna laughed. Leo quickly tried to get up and look again, but Dexter and Luna shared a quick kiss on the lips. By the time he could see anything, Luna was about to open the door. Leo quickly stepped back and nearly fell over again. "Good going Leo. Way to ruin the mood," Luna said in a annoyed tone.

A few days later, Luna was at the mall again, trying to find something for Dexter. As she walked inside, she walked past the candy shop. Luna was heading for the restroom, when she took a quick glance into the candy shop. She then gasped when she saw Dexter was in it and he was buying a box of chocolate. Luna quickly ran around the corner.

"Okay, maybe he's just buying it for himself," Luna said to herself. She then watched him walk outside. "Boy! I hope Luna loves these for Christmas!" Dexter said to himself happily. Luna gasped and leaned against the wall.

'I saw Dexter buying my Christmas gifts!' Luna thought in a panic, 'What am I going to do?'

**A/N: What's Luna going to do? Come back for the next Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

Luna watched as Dexter went for the exit. 'Okay good,' Luna thought, 'I won't have to deal with him seeing me. Now, what should I do?' She got out her phone and called up Akiza. Akiza was on her laptop, looking up funny videos. As she laughed to a video on screen, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Akiza said, "Oh hi Luna. What's up?" Luna then told her what happened, both at the diner and at the mall. "Oh that's awful," Akiza replied once she was done speaking. "I know!" Luna exclaimed, "What should I do?" Akiza thought for a moment.

"Well...you could just act surprised," Akiza suggested. Luna looked down at the hard mall floor. "Uh...I don't know if I can. The last time I had to act was when Leo and I were in a elementary school play." Akiza was intrigued. "Really? What did you guys act as?" Luna closed her eyes and talked slowly.

"We were...a husband and wife," Luna confessed. Akiza started to laugh. "Oh! My goodness! You've _got _to show me a video or pictures of that!" Luna just sweat dropped. "Yeah, anyways, is there something else I could do?"

"You could just tell him," Akiza suggested. Luna quickly turned down the idea. "Well, I don't know what you should do Luna." Luna quickly screamed over the phone and Akiza had to pull it even farther from her ear, than it already was. "Give me amnesia!" Luna cried, "That way, I'll have no idea and I won't remember a thing."

"Yeah, but then you won't even know who _he is." _Luna then stopped talking. "All right. Well, I guess I'll just have to fake it," Luna admitted, "I don't what else to do."

"Don't worry Luna. At least you know that what you're getting is good. I have no idea what Yusei's getting me."

At the mall, Yusei was walking around. 'Crap! Crap! Crap! I don't know what to get Akiza!' Yusei thought as he looked around at the different stores. "There's got to be something Akiza would like," Yusei said as he went into a clothing store.

"Okay. I'm going to go find something for Dexter," Luna replied, "I'll see you in a little bit. Okay. Bye." She hung up and put her phone away. She started walking around, trying to find something for Dexter. As she looked at the different stores, she tried to think of something that might be in same dollar amount.

'Okay. He probably got about $25 or so on the gift card,' Luna thought, 'And that candy store is a little higher class than your average candy store. Plus, it was a big box of chocolate. So, what would that be about as far as money?' After Luna did some math, she figured that she had a pretty good amount of money to use. Once she figured out how much she had, she noticed a video game store was a couple of stores down. She smiled and saw that they had gift cards. She went inside, to a man who was at the counter. He was talking to another customer.

"Now you see, if you have Blokser and he is going to attack, what you should do is play your cross attack..." the man with black hair and glasses said. Luna waited for him to finish and it sounded like he was almost done. "So, that's how you can beat level 2," the man finished. The shorter boy, who the man was talking to, still had some questions. "But, what do I do when I get to Vortex Cave?" Luna bit her lip and hoped it would be a short response.

"Aww! Now see that is very difficult," the man replied. He then kept talking on and on, until finally Luna had had enough. She instead, decided to walk around and see if she knew a game Dexter might like. She skipped past all the violent and 17+ rated games. As she looked at the less violent ones, a man came up to her.

"So, what are you looking for?" the man said rather sneakily. Luna rolled her eyes. "Nothing for you," she replied. She looked over at the counter and the man was still talking. She then looked ahead at the games, as the man kept bothering her.

"Hmm. Short shorts? Are you a little _cold_ when you walk outside?" the man said as he pushed back his sleek, greasy brown hair. "I don't mind," Luna replied, "My legs don't get cold." The man smiled.

"Yes, your legs. _Those legs." _He then stared at Luna's long, silky smooth legs, as he slowly bended down. Luna saw what he was doing and smiled. She faced towards the wall of games and waited until he got to the lower part of her legs. "Oh hey look at that one!" She took a step forward and hit the man in the face, with the back of her shoe. The man stood up and wiped off his face. Luna took a quick glance at the counter and saw it was open. She then jogged up to it, as the man still tried to recover.

"Can I get a gift card?" Luna asked as she took her wallet from her purse. She then gave the man the cash needed and the man, who was bothering her earlier, came up to them. "Hey! You just kicked me in the face!" Luna turned to him.

"Well, maybe if you had stopped being a pervert, then maybe I wouldn't have kicked you," Luna replied. She then put the gift card in her bag and walked out of the store.

Luna then headed for a shoe store. Luna had known that Dexter ran on a treadmill, along with many of her other friends, as a workout. She debated on how she could find out his shoe size. She didn't think that Yusei would know that answer, even though the two were now very good friends. However, she wondered if Yusei could go over to his house, and take a look for her. She quickly dialed his number.

Yusei was working on his Duel Runner in the Top's garage. Yusei never had to really tinker with it, since he wasn't in any dueling tournaments or anything like that anymore. However, it was leaking oil and Yusei was replacing a spare part. He heard his phone ring and he got out from under the runner. He quickly wiped his hands and used his long, lean arms to reach for it. "Hello?" Yusei asked as he hit the answer button.

"Hey Yusei. It's Luna. Listen, I have a question for you." Yusei smiled. "Is it about Duel Runners?" Yusei asked. Luna laughed. "No. It's actually about shoes. Do you know Dexter's shoe size?" Yusei told her he didn't. "Oh. Well, could you go over to his house and look?" Yusei shrugged. "I guess I could, but why don't I just call him?"

"Because, I need it for something and I'm not telling you what it is. So, just go over there, get the size, and call me back as soon as you can." Yusei smiled. "Yes ma'am. I'm on my way!" They laughed. "Okay. Talk to you later Luna. Okay. Bye." He hung up and wiped some sweat from his forehead. He figured that helping Luna was more important than his runner, as he could just walk to Dexter's place. Despite the Tops having top security, Yusei picked up his things and brought it back upstairs. He set them near the door and then grabbed his heavy coat.

He quickly went out and walked over to Dexter's. He figured that he would have his shoes by the door, so it wouldn't be very long. He quickly made it, through the bitter cold, and got inside. He then went up to Dexter's apartment. When he rang the doorbell, Dexter was surprised, as Yusei had never told him he was coming. "Hey Yusei. It's surprising to see you here. Come on in." Yusei smiled, as he saw that Dexter had his shoes by the wall.

"So, you wanna play some baseball?" Dexter asked as he headed over to the couch and his video game set. Yusei looked at the shoes and then at Dexter. "Come on," Dexter said, "You wanna play as the worst team in the league?" Yusei figured that he could look at the shoes later and he quickly went over to the couch. He sat down and Dexter started the game.

Back at the shoe store, Luna sat, waiting for Yusei to call. She finally started to look at different shoes. She tried to find something that he might like and would make him look 'cool.' She soon found a couple of pairs, but still didn't have a size. She finally got on her phone and dialed Yusei's number.

At the apartment, Yusei and Dexter were ferociously going at it. Yusei's phone rang and they paused the game, to let Yusei answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi," Yusei replied, but refrained from saying Luna's name. "Who is it?" Dexter asked. Yusei put his hand over the receiver. "It's...Akiza," Yusei lied, "What's that Akiza? Oh yes, I'll tell him." He turned to Dexter. "Akiza says hi." Dexter smiled and Yusei went back to the phone. "I'll be sure to do that. I'll call you back. Okay. Bye." Yusei hung up.

"All right, since we're paused, I'll go the bathroom. Do you think you could get something to drink?" Yusei asked. "Sure thing," Dexter replied and got up. Yusei quickly went over to the door and looked at the shoes. In the kitchen, Dexter got two glasses from a cupboard and he looked out into the living room. He saw Yusei take one of his shoes and then run towards the bathroom.

'Did Yusei just take one of my shoes?' Dexter wondered.

In the bathroom, Yusei looked over the flap. He found the size and redialed Luna. "Hello Luna?" Yusei said in a soft voice, "I've got his size. It's an 8."

"Okay. Thanks Yusei." Luna hung up and started looking for his size. "Found one!" Luna said happily and checked to see if they were the right shoes. They were and Luna went to the checkout lanes, to pay for them.

After Yusei really went to the bathroom, he found Dexter waiting outside the door. "Hello Yusei," Dexter started, with his arms folded. Yusei gasped. "Um...Dexter. Hi." There was a moment of silence. "What were you doing with my shoe?" Dexter asked as he took his shoe from Yusei. "I was just...uh...cleaning it." Dexter looked at him confusingly.

"Are you saying I have bad foot odor?" Dexter asked. "Yes," Yusei replied nervously, "I mean...no. I was cleaning the outside of it." Dexter re-examined his shoe. "It doesn't look very clean to me," he replied. "That's because I didn't have much time," Yusei replied. "What about the other one?" Dexter asked, "Are you going to clean that one too?" Yusei nodded. "Here, I'll go get it." Yusei ran off, to get the other shoe. Dexter was still baffled by the whole thing.

Once Yusei was done cleaning Dexter's shoes, which he was thankful for, they went back to playing their video game. While Dexter was still confused as to what Yusei had done, he decided that it must not be that big of a deal. He soon got lost in their game and started to not think about the incident.

Finally, after a week or so, Christmas Eve was upon them. Jack and Crow were on their Turbo Dueling break in between seasons, so they were able to go out with the twins, Yusei, Akiza, Akiza's parents, and Martha. Most of Martha's orphans were now adopted or old enough to leave. However, a couple young teens were still there, so they went along with the gang. After going to mass, they all went to Akiza's parents house. Everyone helped bring something to eat.

Sydney, Crow's boyfriend, had made potato salad, as he couldn't make it. Crow had brought deviled eggs and, surprisingly enough, so did Jack. It was one of Martha's favorites. The two argued constantly over who's was better. Yusei and Akiza stayed out of it, along with everyone else. They asked Martha, who said she enjoyed both of them equally. Jack and Crow, meanwhile, were not impressed. Yusei had brought over bags of chips, which Akiza teased him on his "hard work." Dexter brought buns and Leo and Luna brought the meat, for finger sandwiches. Akiza's parents made meatballs, date balls, and the deserts. Martha offered to bring something, but everyone insisted that she just bring herself.

After laughing and talking late into the night, which Crow had to make sure he didn't choke from laughing so hard, they all went back home, and were going to meet up again the following day at Martha's house.

The next morning, everyone slept in late. Yusei went over to Akiza's house, before they left to go to Martha. Akiza's parents left them alone as they exchanged their gifts. Yusei got Akiza a package of beauty products and Yusei got a new electric razor, since he needed a new one. They smiled at each other and thanked the other for their gifts. They of course shared a kiss by the tree, which lead to a warm, comforting embrace. They just sat there enjoying the moment, until Akiza's parents insisted that they go.

At the twins house, Leo did the same as Akiza's parents, and left the room. Dexter came over and had his gifts. Luna couldn't help, but notice the two gifts, which she sadly knew what they were. Luna thought it was best to not risk an awkward moment before Dexter got his gifts. So, she let him open up his first. He smiled when he got the gift card and shoes as he quickly gave her a hug.

Now, Luna took a breath, as Dexter slid the box and card close to her. Luna felt terrible. It was like knowing the end of a movie or knowing the final score of a sporting event. It took all the magic and wonder away. Any excitement Luna had was drained and she felt bad trying to fake a smile. Luna had thought about what had happened and decided that what she was going to do was best.

"Dexter, as much as it hurts me to say this, I...want you to know something." Dexter became concerned. "What is it?"

"I...know what you got me for Christmas," Luna admitted, "I saw you at the mall and at the restaurant, buying the gifts for me." Dexter put his head down in shame. He felt sick, stupid, and worst of all, like a terrible boyfriend. Luna quickly went over to him and tried to comfort him.

"Dexter, don't feel bad. I just...didn't want to fake being happy and having you learn about it later. I thought it was best to get it out into the open." Dexter sighed. "I guess, I'm just an idiot," Dexter replied. Luna quickly felt awful.

"No! You're not an idiot. What you did was very thoughtful. Please don't feel bad!"

But Dexter couldn't. He felt as though he had been tripped and fallen on a hard floor. He was down and out. He didn't feel like talking. Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek, but she didn't get a response. Not like when she had came home. It felt like stepping out into the cold and a disturbing shiver goes up your spine. Luna decided that it was best if she just opened up the gifts and be done with it.

Luna went to the envelope and sure enough, was a gift card to the restaurant they ate at over a week ago. She then went to the box. It wasn't the best wrapped, but Luna didn't care. She tore open the box, as Dexter looked away. He kept his eyes shut and winced at every tear of the paper. Luna found the box of chocolate and it was the same box she saw him carrying at the mall.

However, there was something odd about the box. It wasn't wrapped, like it was new. It was opened. Luna didn't understand why. She took the lid off and a small pink piece of paper was on top of the chocolates. Written on the paper, was Dexter's handwriting. Luna read the words in a whisper.

"I love you."

Luna turned back to see Dexter still looking away. She crawled over to him, with her red top and green short shorts for the occasion. She put her hands on his shoulders, but Dexter didn't look up. She used her right hand to force him to look at her. Dexter was surprised when he saw her face. It was smiling. Not a forced one, to make the mood happier. It was a real, fresh smile. Dexter didn't quite understand why Luna was feeling this way, but she quickly wrapped him in a hug.

"Dexter," she noted and Dexter slowly reacted to her. He finally wrapped his arms around her and Luna leaned back. "I love you too." She gave him a kiss on the lips and Dexter looked shell shocked. It was then that he realized just how much those words meant to Luna. He tightened his hold on her, as they sat on the floor. "Merry Christmas Luna," he finally said. They stared into the other's eyes. "Merry Christmas Dexter." They shared another kiss on the lips. Finally, after sitting for quite a while, they snapped out of their daydream.

"Are you guys going to sit there all day or what?" Leo called from upstairs. The couple turned around and saw Leo going down the steps. "Lets go!" he cried and they both went to get their jackets. They headed over to Martha's house, where everyone was waiting.

As they sat and talked, Luna told everyone about what had happened. Dexter shyly looked away as she spoke. He was embarrassed, as the reason he put the paper there, was to originally give Luna a smile when she ate the chocolates. He wanted to remind her who they were from and just how much he cared about her. However, everyone gave him a wise smile and Dexter sheepishly smiled back. When they started eating dinner, which was mostly leftovers from the night before, Jack and Crow started arguing.

"My eggs were fresher!" Crow cried. "Oh yeah?" Jack asked, "Well mine were made faster!" Crow huffed. "So? That means that they won't be nearly as good!"

"Boys please!" Martha interrupted, "It's Christmas. Can't you two go one day without fighting?" Jack and Crow had their arms crossed. "Maybe," they replied. Martha smiled. "Good, because you're both giving me a headache."

Everyone laughed as Jack and Crow quickly ran off.

"Where are they going?" Luna asked. They watched as Jack and Crow ran into the bathroom. There were some grunts and everyone got up to see what was happening. They were both on the floor, battling for a small bottle of medicine. "I'll give Martha the medicine first!" Jack cried. "No! I will!" Crow countered.

Martha just sighed as everyone started laughing. Even a good deed, involving Martha, and Christmas Day were not enough to keep those two from arguing.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience! I wanted to get this out yesterday, but my internet had some issues.**

** School's re-starting for me, so I'm trying to get my timing straight for that as well.**

**Thanks for your support!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20!**

**There's probably going to be some time skips in the next couple of Chapters. I felt as though it was needed to push the plot forwards. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Once Christmas was over, it was now time for the last holiday of the season: New Years. The twins were going to host the party and all of their friends were invited. However, despite the fact that it was still the holidays, the twins wanted to make it special.

"I know!" Leo said as they looked around at their apartment, "What if we make a big sign that says 'Happy New Year' on it?" Leo looked excitedly at Luna. "We could make it the best sign ever!" Luna sighed. "I actually thought we could just buy one. It would save a lot of time and effort." Leo put his hands on his hips. "Yeah. I guess so," he replied. Luna smiled. "Come on. Now that we figured that out, lets go look for the food we want to buy." They went over to the couch and started looking online for caterers.

Akiza and Yusei were at Akiza's house. They were snuggled on the couch and had their arms wrapped around one another. They shared as brief kiss as they smiled at one another. "So, you ready to ring in the new year?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded. "Well of course. I just hope you'll be close to me, so I can give you a kiss at midnight." Yusei raised his eyebrows. "Ohh. Well, with that offer how could I say no?" Akiza laughed and Yusei snuck a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Well, how do you feel about dancing?" Akiza asked. Yusei blushed. "Well...I'm not very good. You know that." Akiza hugged Yusei tightly. "Don't worry Yusei. We'll only dance to the slow songs." Yusei just sat there blushing. "Or...we could try to not dancing at all." Akiza quickly let go of him and turned the other direction.

"Fine then. I guess I won't be kissing you all night then," Akiza said with her eyes closed and arms folded. Yusei knew that he had to turn the tables. A night without kissing Akiza would be like going up to someone and not greeting them. It just wouldn't be right. "All right," Yusei said as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll dance together to the slow songs." Akiza turned towards him. "It's just that...I wouldn't want to ruin your night with my terrible dancing," Yusei added. Akiza smiled.

"Oh Yusei. I don't care if you're a bad dancer. The fact that you want to dance with me makes me happy." Yusei smiled back. "Well, you're the only woman there I want to dance with...except for Martha." Akiza gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean 'except for Martha?" Yusei let go of her and twiddled his thumbs.

"Well...we uh...have this unwritten rule that we have to dance with her, if we're ever at a wedding or something like that. It's sort of our special guy moment with her, since she never married or anything." Akiza got a sly smile. "So does that mean Jack and Crow will have to dance with her too?" Yusei nodded and Akiza laughed. "Oh I can't wait to see that! They don't look like guys who dance much."

"Don't worry. They're even worse at dancing than I am." They both laughed and hugged each other once again. Akiza gave Yusei a quick kiss on the cheek as they enjoyed each other's warmth.

A few days later, it was New Years Eve. The twins had said that it was casual, so they didn't have to dress up. Everyone started coming around 6 o'clock. The twins had ordered a large, but not too large buffet of food. Yusei, Akiza, and her parents came first. "We're so glad you could make it," Luna said as her brother and her went up to greet them. Yusei smiled.

"Of course," Yusei said, "We wouldn't miss it for the world." They then heard the door open again and Martha came inside. "Martha," Leo said and they went over to her. They each gave her a hug. "If it isn't my two favorite twins. I hope this party wasn't too much for you." Luna shook her head. "No. It really wasn't," Luna insisted, "Don't worry about it." Martha then turned and walked up to Yusei and Akiza.

"Well, if it isn't one of my favorite couples. How are you two?" Yusei and Akiza smiled as they each gave her a hug. "Great Martha," they said as they hugged. Martha finally went to Akiza's parents and they started talking.

"If you're hungry, the food's all set," Leo said and Yusei and Akiza made their way to the buffet, along with Leo of course. Martha, Akiza's parents, and Luna stayed behind and chatted some more. "So Luna, are you and Dexter going to dance together tonight?" Luna blushed. "I don't know. To be honest, we didn't talk about it. I just told him about the party and he said that he'll be here. I think he's a little worried about dancing with me." Akiza's mother looked at her husband and then back at Luna.

"Don't worry if he isn't a good dancer," she noted, "My husband isn't a good dance and I still love him." The senator blushed as the girls laughed. "Dear, why did you have to tell everyone that I can't dance?" His wife smiled at him. "I still said that I love you," she replied. "Yes, but..." her husband tried to counter, but she just took his hand.

"Come on honey. Lets go get something to eat." The senator had no choice and he walked towards the buffet, still embarrassed about the whole dancing incident. Luna was still by the door, with Martha. "Don't worry Luna. I'm sure you'll still have a good time. Besides, not everyone can dace well." The door opened and Jack came in with blonde chick around his side. "The King has arrived," Jack announced.

"Even if they are a king," Martha whispered to Luna and the quietly laughed as Martha went up Jack. "Well if it isn't my Jackie boy." Jack blushed. "Martha, you know that I don't like to be called that." Martha didn't listen. "And how about my Jackie boy gives me a great big hug?" Jack let go of the chick on his side and gave Martha a hug. "And who might this be?" Martha asked. "I'm Sarah," she replied and Jack quickly put an arm around her.

"We're going to be leaving a little early," Jack noted, "We have some _business_ to take care of. So we'll eat and be on our way." Martha frowned. "Aren't you going to stay and dance with me?" Martha asked. Jack froze. "Well, see we have to leave _early," _Jack insisted, but it only made Martha look madder. "But I think we can sneak in a quick dance or two." Martha's expression quickly changed to a happy one. "All right then," she turned around and made her way towards the buffet, "Two it is." Jack quickly realized what he had done. "Two...eh...arggg!" Sarah could only laugh at Jack's miscue, along with Luna.

Once Jack and Sarah made their way towards the food, Luna heard the doorbell ring. She answered it and saw Dexter waiting for her. "Oh hi Dexter," Luna said, "Come on in." Dexter did and Luna took his heavy coat. "There's food down there, so be sure to fill up." Dexter nodded. "Thanks," he replied and headed over towards the buffet. Luna put the jacket with the others and she soon joined everyone else.

As they sat and ate, Luna was surprised as how everyone still talked about dancing. Leo thought that he was going to be the big dancing king. "I'm going to look so good out there!" Leo said. Luna just rolled her eyes. "Sure Leo and I'll be doing back flips on the floor." Dexter looked at her stunned. "Really?" he asked. Luna turned to him and shook her head.

"No Dexter. I can't even do a cartwheel, let alone a back flip." Dexter looked down. "Oh. Sorry." Luna pulled him close to her for a brief moment. "It's okay Dexter." She let go of him and they went back to eating.

Once everyone was almost finished eating. Luna turned on the music and speakers. Leo dimmed the lights and a few different colored lights started glowing and lighting up the dance floor they had rented. They started with some hit music and Leo danced alone. Everyone watched as Leo tried to bust a few moves. "Aww, he's going to sleep well tonight," Martha noted.

Suddenly, the door opened and Crow came in. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Crow stopped and saw Leo dancing on the dance floor.

"All right! Dance off!" he screamed and ran over to him. Leo and Crow then started dancing, as everyone stared at them. "This is dancing?" Akiza asked and everyone else shrugged. Crow and Leo kept wiggling their arms and doing weird moves with their legs, that it looked as if the two of them were going bananas. After a few songs, they wore themselves out and they were both bent over, catching their breath.

"So...who won?" Crow asked. Everyone looked at one another. "Uh..." Luna replied. "You...both won?" Leo and Crow stared at her. "I danced better than him!" they said in unison while pointing at the other. They then faced the other angerly and started dancing again. The rest of the party goers groaned.

Once Leo and Crow tired out (about 5 minutes later), the slow songs started and almost everyone else hit the dance floor. Martha started dancing with Jack and, as they danced, they talked to one another.

"Now Jack, why don't take a girl out to a dance once in while?" Martha asked, "With a little practice, you could really sweep someone off her feet." Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on Martha. No one dances to slow songs anymore." Martha grinned. "Well, that doesn't appear to be the case with Yusei and Akiza." Jack and Martha looked over at them. Yusei and Akiza rocked gently back and forth. They were looking into each other's eyes with wide smiles on their faces. It was almost like it was a scene from a movie, but Jack just found it annoying.

"Ahh," he groaned, "Ever since those two love birds confessed their love, Yusei's all lovey dovey and stuff. There's no way that will happen to me, the king, Jack Atlas!" Martha rolled her eyes. "What if a girl you meet wants to see the romantic side of you?" Jack just huffed at the thought. "Well then, she'll have to look else where."

Over with Yusei and Akiza, Akiza rested her head on Yusei's left shoulder. "Oh Yusei. I love to dance with you," she said softly, "It makes me feel as though we aren't two people anymore. It's almost as if we became one person." Yusei smiled.

"Don't worry Akiza," he replied, "We will become one very soon." Akiza looked up from his shoulder. "What was that?" she asked. Yusei felt his neck hairs stand up. "Nothing," he replied quickly and Akiza shrugged. She then put her head back on his shoulder, as they continued to rock back and forth.

Back with one of the dining tables, Dexter sat alone, drinking his soda pop. "Hey Dexter," Luna said as she stood next to him, "Do you wanna go out and dance?" Dexter just stared into his lemon-lime pop. "I don't really feel like it," he said sadly. Luna could sense something was wrong and she sat down next to him. "Dexter what's wrong? I've heard Leo said that you enjoy dancing." Dexter nodded.

"Yeah. If I've got a song stuck in my head," he replied, "But not in front of people. I'd look silly." Luna leaned forward. "But it's a slow song," Luna noted, "So you don't have to go out and 'boogy down' the place. You just hold my hand and I'll hold yours. We don't have to do anything complex." Dexter wasn't convinced.

"But what if I make a mistake and look foolish? Won't it be awkward with you being taller than me? Won't it be..." Luna put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about that. Lets just dance." She took his hand and they headed for the dance floor. The song changed over and Luna took him to a spot. Dexter put out his arms and Luna followed suit. They held hands and then Luna took a step forward. They were now only a little distance from the other. They slowly started rocking back and forth. Akiza and Yusei looked over at them.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet?" Akiza noted, "Their first dance." Yusei nodded. "Yeah. I hope they remember this moment and song." Akiza then turned to him. "What song did we first dance to?" Yusei thought for a moment. "To be honest, I don't remember." Akiza laughed and then so did Yusei. They rocked back and forth again as the song started to end. When it was over, Yusei let go of Akiza.

"I'll be back," Yusei said, "There's another person I must dance with." Akiza laughed as Yusei walked towards Jack and Martha. "Thank goodness," Jack replied, "Come on Sarah. Lets get going." Sarah took his hand and they quickly headed for the exit.

Yusei took Martha's hands and was just a little more excited to dance with her than Jack was. Martha smiled at him, as they dance. "So, how has your night with Akiza going?" Martha asked as she spotted Akiza standing by the tables. She gave them a wink and Yusei winked back. Martha just gave Akiza a little wave. "I figured as much," Martha replied. She then turned back to Yusei, as they continued dancing.

"It's so nice that you're going to settle down with such a wonderful woman Yusei." Yusei's eyes grew wide. "Martha," Yusei said quietly, "I can't tell her that. Not right now. I want it to be a surprise." Martha just giggled. "I won't Yusei, but I'm sure that she knows it too." Yusei blushed. "You don't know that for sure," he replied shyly. Martha just smiled and shook her head.

Once the song was over, Yusei thanked Martha for the dance and went back to Akiza. "I have returned," Yusei said while trying to sound dramatic. Akiza laughed and took his hands. They went back to the dance floor and kept dancing. Back with Dexter and Luna, Luna had now put her right hand on Dexter's back, pressing him into her. Dexter just blushed as Luna smiled happily. "Mmmm. We should do this more often," she noted. "Y...yeah," Dexter replied shyly. Luna leaned back and let go of Dexter's hands and proceeded to wrap both her arms around him.

"I love you Dexter," she said happily and gave him kiss on the lips Dexter was flustered, as she leaned back. He followed her lead and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you too Luna." He pushed himself upwards and gave her a warm kiss. Luna and Dexter didn't want to make a scene, so they leaned back quickly. "I hope I get to kiss you like that at midnight," Luna noted and Dexter became bashful. Akiza and Yusei giggled from a few feet away. When Luna and Dexter turned to them, they quickly went back to dancing.

When midnight finally came, Luna had the TV on for the ball drop. Everyone stood next to their lover as they counted down.

"5...4...3...2..1...Happy New Year!" everyone shouted. They all turned and kissed their lover on the lips. Luna turned to Dexter and nearly lifted him off the ground. Dexter tried to return the kiss with as much passion as Luna, but Luna was in another world tonight. 'Maybe it's all that sparking juice,' Dexter thought. However, Luna was extremely excited, as she had finally had someone to kiss at midnight, instead of being all alone. Luna squeezed Dexter tightly, until she finally let go. After everyone gave a kiss, which some lasted longer than others (wink Yusei and Akiza wink), everyone looked around.

"Hey, who did Crow kiss?" Yusei wondered. Crow walked up to him, Akiza, Dexter, and Luna. He had a big lipstick print on his cheek and didn't look very excited. "Wanna guess?" he asked. They all looked at Martha, who waved at them. Luna then remembered her brother.

"What about Leo?" Luna asked and he, almost instantly, was at her side.

"Is it really that different?" he asked as he looked a bit unhappy. He too had a big lipstick print. Finally, Luna couldn't stand seeing her brother with a big lipstick print on his cheek. She started to laugh and soon, everyone except Leo and Crow laughed with her.

"Come on Crow," Leo said, "Lets go wipe these off." They headed for the bathroom, as everyone else continued to laugh.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm still getting use to my new school schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: I feel a little bad that no one is reviewing, so all I can say is thanks for reading it!**

As Luna said goodbye to Dexter, at her apartment, she wrapped him into a tight hug. Even though Luna was going to still talk and video chat with him, Luna enjoyed this precious time, getting to be close to him. They were inside, next to the windows of the twin's apartment patio. Luna was still a couple full years from graduating, just as Akiza was with her doctor's degree. However, both of them knew that they would be coming back to New Domino City, when their schooling was done, and that would mean more time with their lovers. Luna and Dexter leaned back and looked out into the city skyline.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it?" Luna asked. Dexter nodded. "But it sure isn't as beautiful as you," he replied back. Luna turned to him and gave him a thankful kiss on the lips. "You're so sweet," she replied, "How could anyone not want to be with you?" Dexter shrugged.

"I don't know. Girls don't like guys with glasses, nerdy hobbies, or shy attitudes." Luna had her arms underneath Dexter's arm pits and she used that to pull him closer to her. "Well, there is one girl that likes a guy like that," Luna said softly. Dexter chuckled, but was still a little concerned. Even though he knew that Luna loved him, and he loved her back, could Luna really love _everything _about him? As he had said before, he knew he wasn't the perfect guy, but should he changed his lifestyle to suit her better? He decided to think about it later and just enjoy the moment with her.

Once the twins and Akiza had left from the airport, Yusei drove Dexter back to his apartment, and figured that they could hang out for the rest of the day. "You wanna play a game when we get there?" Yusei asked and Dexter nodded. However, he then started to think about them. Video games. To be honest, Dexter had played them a lot when he was younger, since he didn't have many people to play with growing up. He knew that Yusei had enjoyed them, but Luna had never had an interest in them. He started to wonder if he should stop playing them, in order to make Luna happy.

As Dexter played with Yusei, he enjoyed it, as always. However, he still wanted to share a similar bond with Luna and didn't think that video games were the answer. He started to wonder if there was something for him and Luna and he would use this break to find out what.

A few days later, Dexter went to the mall. He started looking at different things that Luna might enjoy doing with him. He started looking in the cooking section of the mall. He found different pots, pans, and cooking utensils. Dexter thought that Luna might be a great cook. Plus, he would enjoy cooking with her. He started to imagine it.

_Dexter imagined_

Luna was happily humming as she stirred something in a silver bowl. The door opened and Dexter came into the apartment. "Hey Luna! I've got the rest of the things for your cookies!" Luna set the bowl down and went over to him. She had an apron on, that had a picture of a pine tree forest on it. She went over to Dexter, as he carried a tall paper bag. He set the bag down and got out a bag of chocolate chips. "Thank you Dexter!" Luna said happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dexter blushed and Luna went back to the kitchen. Dexter followed her and he went to preheat the oven. Once that was done, he went back to Luna.

"I'm so happy you suggested cooking together Dexter," Luna said, "Thank you." She gave him another kiss and Dexter smiled.

_End imagination_

Dexter left his fantasy and he looked at a mixing bowl. He noticed a woman on the box. He then saw another cooking utensil, with a woman on it. Followed by another and another. Suddenly, Dexter's smile started to fade. Did he want to force Luna to be a stereotypical woman? No. He wanted Luna to choose something that wouldn't stick her in the house, like some old time housewife. Luna should be able to go outside and do something fun. He set the mixer back and went to another area of the mall.

'Outside. Outside. Outside. What is something Luna could do outside?' Dexter wondered. He soon got to a sports section and looked at all the different sports. Basketball, baseball, football, soccer, and a few other sports. Dexter suddenly found himself in the tennis section.

"Wow! Tennis!" Dexter said in awe. He saw a picture of a tennis player, on a racket, wearing shot shorts. Dexter smiled. "Well, Luna would certainly have the wardrobe for it," Dexter said with a smile. He then imagined what it would be like.

_Dexter imagined_

Luna had a light green vizor cap on, with a light pink shirt and white short shorts. A hit of a ball was heard and then Luna moved to her left to hit it. Dexter was on the other side of the court, in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. They hit the ball back and forth a few times, before Luna nailed a ball in the corner of the court. Dexter reached out, but couldn't get to it. Luna smiled and put her hand in the air in triumph. "Yeah," she said happily. Dexter and Luna jogged to the center court and shook hands. They leaned over and gave each other a one arm hug as well.

"Great game Luna," Dexter said happily, "You played great!" Luna smiled. "Thanks Dexter. You played well too." They headed for the side of the court, which had their athletic bags and water bottles. "I'm really happy that you wanted to play this with me Dexter. It was a great idea!" Dexter blushed."Yeah, but you were still the one who had to enjoy it." Luna gave him a kiss.

_Dexter stopped imagining_

Dexter looked up at the racket on the shelf. He started to feel that all his imaginations were not very realistic. "Uh...I doubt that I should force Luna into doing something she might not like," Dexter said, "Besides, it's probably best if she shows me something that she enjoys. It might be girly, but I guess it'd be better than forcing her into something." Dexter went out of the aisle and started walking out of the store.

Over the next few months, Dexter and Luna talked to another. Dexter was happy that Luna's schooling was going well and so was his. His was a bit tough, especially with a couple online classes, but riding the bus to school, for his other two classes, wasn't as bad as he thought.

Dexter finally decided that Luna would like it better if he stopped playing video games. He never asked her, but he could tell that Luna enjoyed the times that they talked to one another. Dexter saw her smile more often and he started to feel guilty. If he played video games as often as he used to, he wouldn't get to see her smile and hear her laugh as much. It would mean less time with her and it wouldn't be fun for her to sit and watch him play. He moved his video game stuff to a closet, that could hold all of his games and other equipment. That way, he wouldn't be tempted to play. When Yusei came over, Dexter brought it out and Yusei asked why it was in the closet. Dexter white lied and said that it was due to getting a lot of dust in it's current spot.

To pass the time that he used to spend playing his games, Dexter tried to find something else to do. He tried to find a new TV show to watch weekly, but nothing really stuck. He tried to think of a new hobby, but none of them were for individuals. He ended up spending the nights online, searching on different things that came up.

As the months went on, besides school and playing video games less often, Dexter honestly didn't know what to do with his video game store gift card. He wanted to spend it, before Luna came back, but there was honestly nothing he wanted. No new games would come out at least until Fall and Dexter didn't want to buy something that he would end up not using. That would probably disappoint Luna even more than if he didn't spend it. As the weeks turned into days until she returned, Dexter just decided to hold onto the gift card. Besides, Luna would understand.

Sure enough, in the middle of May, the twins and Akiza came back. It was a similar greeting as before and Luna happily went to her boyfriend. They shared a hug and they all went into the large limo. Yusei and Akiza were dropped off at Akiza's house. Leo stayed in the limo, as Luna and Dexter were dropped off at Dexter's apartment. They headed upstairs for their "more official" greeting. They got inside the apartment and, just like last time, there was a vase for Luna's flowers.

"Oh Dexter," she said happily and put the flowers inside. Dexter watched and waited for her. When everything was set, Luna turned to face him. She was so excited that she now got to spend 3 whole months with him. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gave him a big smile and enjoyed seeing him return it. For the first time in about 4 months, Luna's lips met Dexter's. They started to let go of all their emotions as they started making out. However, before things got heated, Luna opened her eyes. As she had been putting her flowers in the vase, she had noticed that all of Dexter's video game stuff was missing. Dexter could tell that Luna was starting to let go and wondered if something was wrong. Finally, Luna leaned back and looked over to the TV. Sure enough, it was clear of anything video game relatable.

"Dexter, what happened to all your video game stuff?" Luna asked. Dexter shrugged. "Oh. It's in the closet," he said and leaned forward for another kiss. Despite Luna wanting to do the same, she refrained from kissing.

"But why would you stop? You love video games!" Dexter just shrugged. "Uh...well...it's no big deal. I just...uh...um...haven't enjoyed them as much?" Luna frowned. "Dexter, what's going on?" Dexter hung his head in shame.

"Well Luna, after you left, I figured that video games were such a big part of my life. However, they weren't a big part of _your life. _So, I figured that I should stop playing them, in order to spend more time with you. Besides, Yusei doesn't work on his duel runner as much since Akiza became his official girlfriend and they seem _really __happy._" Luna smiled.

"Dexter, I don't mind if they're not a big part of my life. It's something that you enjoy and I want you to have that. Also, the reason Yusei hardly works on his duel runner anymore is a lot more than Akiza. He's not in any competitions anymore, he doesn't need to fix or change anything nearly as much (since it would be a waste of money to keep replacing), he has a job, and I'm sure he finds it more fun to be talking or being with Akiza." Dexter nodded.

"So, should I still give up video games? That way you and I can spend more time together?" Luna smiled at the thought, but still shook her head.

"I don't think you completely understood," Luna replied, "You don't have to force yourself to give up something, just to spend time with someone else. It will just happen naturally." Dexter looked confused and Luna continued.

"While it's true that the time Yusei spent on his runner went down a lot, once Akiza and him confessed their love, a lot of other things happened as well," Luna explained, "Yusei not only lost any reason to improve it, but he also lost Jack and Crow. It was sort of a guys thing to do, like when girls go to a mall together. I'm sure we can call him and talk, he'll explain everything." Luna went to the phone and started dialing Akiza's house.

Luckily for Yusei and Akiza, they were done "greeting" each other. They hugged on the couch, when the phone rang. Yusei and Akiza got up and went to the video screen. "Hey Luna!" Akiza replied, "Is something wrong?" Luna nodded and they explained the whole thing.

"Oh no!" Yusei replied, "I've still worked on my runner, since every thing happened. However, Luna basically explained everything else. No competitions, no need to spend money on new parts, a job, nobody to work with and..." He turned to Akiza. "Spending time for the woman I love is a million times more enjoyable and a much higher priority." Akiza and Yusei shared a quick hug. Akiza then had an idea. "I think that you and Luna should plan to spend more time together. That way, you don't have to force yourself away from video games, it'll just happen naturally." Dexter nodded. "All right. Thanks you guys." They all said goodbye and turned off the screen.

"Well, we got that straightened out," Luna replied happily, "Although, do you have anything in mind that we could do together?" Dexter looked stunned and then smiled. "Well, I was at the mall, when I was looking, and it'd be easier to show than explain. So, why don't we head out to the mall?" Dexter took a step towards the door, but Luna quickly grabbed his shoulder. He saw her give a wide grin.

"Hold on," she replied, "We're not done here." Dexter looked confused, until Luna planted a kiss on the lips. He then smiled as Luna wrapped her arms around him. "You know, I've missed you a lot," Dexter said happily and Luna chuckled. They went to couch and sat down, ready to continue where they had left off. Their kissing was filled with joy and love, as they missed making out for the longest time. Plus, there was a bit of excitement in the air, as Luna wanted to know what Dexter had in store for her.

Once they were finished, and thankfully before Leo came home, they left a note saying they were going to the mall. Once they got there, Dexter lead her over to the kitchen area. He showed her the cooking supplies and how he had worried that Luna would think she was being forced into being a stereotypical housewife.

"That's very thoughtful," Luna commented once Dexter was finished talking, "However, I could actually use one of these." She lifted up a mixing bowl and then winked at Dexter. "So, it'd be a good gift down the road," Luna commented, trying to make it more obvious for him,"So, was there something else you had in mind for us to do?" Dexter nodded and lead her over to sports section. Luna smiled, when she got to the tennis section.

"Oh yeah. We had to play tennis for gym," Luna noted, "It would be great to play it again." Dexter looked surprised. "It would?" Luna nodded and saw the same tennis racket that Dexter had seen. She took it off the shelf and saw the girl with short shorts on.

"I bet when you saw her, you thought that I already had an outfit like this. Huh?" Dexter nodded and Luna smiled. "Lets buy a racket and some balls," Luna said, "And go out and play at the courts by school." Dexter was excited and they each took a racket.

Later, they were at the tennis courts near school. Luna had on a similar outfit as the girl, only with a little darker pink shirt and a green baseball cap. However, she had no trouble finding white short shorts. Dexter wore the same outfit that he had imagined, with a white t-shirt and black shorts. Although neither one was going to become a tennis star, they played as hard as they could, although both were growing tired in the hot afternoon sun.

"Ugh. Maybe I should have imagined us playing video games in the nice, cool, apartment," Dexter said tiredly.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some writers block, but I also did a lot of editing of this Chapter as well.**

**Thanks for your support and this story has a few/couple of chapters to go.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

**A/N: Thanks Seeker Heart for posting a review and thanks to everyone who is reading this story!**

Dexter and Luna started visiting each other more frequently than the past summer. By the time the summer was going to end, as Yusei and Akiza had predicted, Dexter's video game addiction went down to almost zero (just like with Yusei and his runner). However, Dexter and Luna still didn't feel like they were a true couple, especially out in public. They were great, when they were by themselves, and Leo loved to crack a joke about them. He started calling them the "short and tall lovers" referring to Luna love of short men and short shorts and Dexter's love of Luna being taller and having long legs. Despite their love being known, when they were by themselves or with their friends, they still had some trouble with the outside world.

Back when Dexter and Luna were first dating Dexter had tried to make it known that Luna was with him and was not into other men. However, he felt as though it didn't work very well and started to back off again. Luna really didn't notice, because she was use to ignoring the guys. The summer had gone by quickly, but before Luna said goodbye, Dexter thought that he should ask her about the issue. They were at Luna's apartment, sitting on the couch.

"Luna, before you go for London, may I ask you something to think about, while you're on the plane over there?" Luna nodded and was curious to what it was. "Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but I don't feel as though we are very close, when it comes to being out in public. I feel as though people still look at us as two separate people." Luna put her hand to her chin, to think, but Dexter quickly worried it was something worse.

"But, if you don't feel that way," Dexter said quickly, "That's cool too." Luna quickly smiled. "No Dexter. I feel that way too. Our friends and family know about us, but no one else really does. I think that would be something good for us to think about. Do you have anything in mind?" Dexter shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean we'll have to wait until Christmas to really do anything. But I thought I'd just suggest it, because maybe there was some way we could make it a little more obvious." Luna smiled.

"How about, when I come back, we go on a date with Yusei and Akiza? They probably have some good ideas!" Dexter nodded and they both were very excited. It would finally let their relationship come full circle.

As they all said goodbye, Dexter and Luna tried to pay attention to how Yusei and Akiza reacted. However, they didn't do anything different to them as they shared a brief hug and kiss. When they finished, Luna and her brother walked with Akiza, as they went to catch their flight. Luna took notice as to how Akiza wasn't upset or even sad that she was leaving. Dexter watched Yusei and he held a similar reaction. A few days later, they informed to other as to what happened and decided that it was better to observe when they got back.

When December rolled around, Luna and Dexter made it very clear that they wanted to go on a double date with Yusei and Akiza. The red and black haired couple happily agreed and they scheduled one a couple days after they got back. They decided to take a later flight home, which meant they met up when it was dark. As they all headed for the exit, Yusei and Akiza offered a suggestion.

"Hey you guys," Yusei said as he happily looked at Akiza, "Do you wanna go out right now?" Luna looked at Dexter and gave him a tired look. "Um...lets wait until our original date," Dexter said, while looking at his drowsy girlfriend, "Besides, don't you two have some _business _to take care of." Yusei and Akiza blushed. "Well...we don't have to do it _now," _Akiza said shyly. Yusei pulled her close. "Well, it would be awesome if we did it now." Akiza laughed. "All right Yusei. We can do our _business_ now." As the two of them laughed, Luna whispered into Dexter's ear.

"Thanks so much," she replied, "But is it okay if we wait until tomorrow morning to do our business? I'm really tried." Dexter nodded as they made it outside and everyone else started getting into the limo. Luna smiled. "Thanks," she whispered again, "And here's a little preview." She leaned in and gave Dexter a kiss on the lips. As they kissed for a few seconds Dexter noticed that everyone was inside. However, Luna wanted to keep going, as it was a preview of what was going on. She finally realized what had happened, when they heard Leo call from inside the car.

"Wow! I guess you two can't wait to do your _business,"_ Leo said slyly, "I guess you'd rather make out so everyone could see." Dexter and Luna broke their kiss and looked at him. Everyone else in the car roared with laughter, as they all saw what happened. They went into the limo both embarrassed and upset.

The next morning, once everyone got a good night's rest, Leo and Luna were eating fried eggs and toast at the breakfast table. Leo had made himself 4 eggs and it made Luna roll her eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay eating that many?" Luna asked. Leo nodded as he scarfed down another egg on a piece of toast. Once they were done eating, the doorbell rang and Leo went to get it.

"Luna! It's your boyfriend!" Leo called from the door. Luna ran over and smiled at him, as Dexter came inside. "I'll leave you two alone," Leo said and quickly went upstairs.

Later, once their make out session was over, Leo came downstairs, and over heard Luna and Dexter talking about their double date.

"So, do you think that they will be upset if we flat out say to them that we want their advice?" Dexter asked. "I don't think so," Luna replied, "They've been helpful before, so why not now? Besides, I'm sure the date will be fun." Leo walked over and leaned over the couch. Dexter and Luna looked up at him. "Can I come?" he asked.

"Sorry Leo," Luna replied, "It's a double date. You'd be like a third wheel."

"More like a fifth wheel," Dexter noted and Luna nodded. Leo still wasn't going to give up. A meal with friends was a meal with friends. "But it could be like a get together with all of our friends. It would be great." Dexter and Luna were still skeptical. "Leo, that's a great idea, but..."

"But nothing! It's sounds great! I'll ask Yusei and Akiza." He whipped out his phone and quickly contacted them. They too were skeptical, but figured that it would be okay. "All right!" Leo said excitedly, "We'll see you then. Bye!" He hung up. "They said it's fine. So..." He put his arms around his friend and sister. "It'll be a best friends get together!" Dexter and Luna looked at one another and were worried as to how this might affect their main objective.

When Yusei and Akiza came over, a couple nights later, Luna and Dexter were all set. However, Leo was not. "Uh," Luna sighed, "Come on Leo. Yusei and Akiza are here." Yusei swung his hand. "Aww. It's fine," Yusei replied, "We're in no hurry."

After a few more minutes, Leo finally came down. "Okay. I'm all set." Luna put an arm around Dexter. "Okay. Lets go." They all walked to the restaurant, even with the frosty winter air. It was chilly, but it wasn't too cold for them to walk the very short distance to eat. Luna and Dexter decided to stay behind Yusei and Akiza and see what they did. However, Leo was in front and saw how far away they were. "Come on slowpokes, you don't want to be out in the cold forever!" Luna and Dexter sighed and quickened their pace. They still kept a good distance away from the other couple and Leo took notice. He let Yusei and Akiza go by him and then went in between the two couples.

Suddenly, Akiza and Yusei were talking to one another and their arms, which were around the other, started moving. Luna and Dexter tried to look at them. However, Leo was blocking the way. "Leo! We can't see," Luna whined. "What do you need to see? Their butts?" Leo asked. He turned around and started walking backwards. "Are you checking out their butts?"

"No," Luna said quickly and she grabbed Dexter's hand. "Whoa!" Dexter cried, as Luna and him went past Leo. By the time they made it past, Yusei and Akiza were back in their normal position and they were almost at the restaurant.

"Crap," Luna muttered under her breath, as they all went inside the restaurant. Once they got a table and got their orders straightened out, they all sat in the dark red booth. Akiza and Yusei sat close to one another and Dexter and Luna followed suit.

"Hey, since everyone's sitting so close, why don't I join in?" Leo asked and he leaned onto his sister. Luna showed her teeth in anger. "Oh great," she said quietly through her teeth, "Now everyone's going to think I'm a slut."

Yusei quickly brought up a topic to talk about. "So what do you think about school?" Yusei asked, "Only a couple more years until you graduate." Akiza smiled. "Yep and then I'll be a fully trained doctor." Yusei turned to her. "And I'm sure you'll make an excellent one." Yusei gave her a kiss on the cheek and Akiza blushed.

"Just as long as there's no blood," Akiza said and Dexter nodded. "I don't blame you," he noted, "Blood makes me nervous." Luna decided to follow Yusei's lead. "Don't worry," Luna replied, "I'll be right here if anything happens." She then gave a quick kiss on the cheek and they smiled at one another.

"And so will I," Leo added and their smiles quickly faded. Luna frowned at Dexter, as she didn't enjoy her brother ruining the moment. Dexter quickly took her hand and tried to make her feel better. Luna took a deep breath and tried to change the subject. "So, how's work as a scientist Yusei?"

"It's not a fun job and it's as boring as heck," Yusei said in an upset tone. Akiza put her arms around his waist. "Is it boring when I call you at work?" Akiza asked softly and Yusei smiled at her. "No of course not," he replied, "You make work a million times better." He leaned in and they nuzzled one another. Luna and Dexter smiled.

"Do I make your life boring?" Dexter asked Luna. She shook her head. "No way Dexter." They started nuzzling too, until they felt a third cheek rubbing them. They stopped to see Leo was the culprit.

"Man! Rubbing cheeks is fun!" Leo noted, "We should do this more often!" Luna gave him a mean glare. "Yes. _We." _Dexter quickly grabbed her hand and he tried to smile at her. However, Luna was having a very hard time with her brother bothering them. They had no other incidents, until their food came.

Once their food arrived, everyone started eating. Although, Yusei started eating a little too quickly and got spaghetti sauce on his face. "Oops," Akiza said as she turned to him, "You got sauce on your face." She took a napkin and whipped it off. Yusei smiled at her. "Thanks Akiza." He then gave her a peck on the cheek.

Luna and Dexter noticed the incident and Luna quickly missed her face on purpose. She turned to Dexter, who took followed Akiza's lead. He grabbed his napkin and started wiping. "Here you go Luna," he said as he continued wiping. Suddenly, a second napkin started rubbing Luna's face and she couldn't even see anymore.

"Man! You've always had trouble getting food to your mouth," Leo said as he rubbed her face. Not to mention, it was much rougher than what Dexter was doing. When they were finished, the two boys smiled at her.

"Uhh, thanks," Luna replied unenthusiastically. Dexter was a bit disappointed that he didn't get a kiss, but he figured that might mean that she would have to give one to Leo too. He turned back to his plate and continued eating.

Once they paid for the meal, they all headed home. Leo was in between Dexter and Luna, so they wouldn't stare at Yusei and Akiza's normal looking butts. The younger couple had never mentioned that they wanted some advice, on how to act as a couple, when out in public. When they got back to the twin's apartment, they all stood by the doorway.

"Well, we'd better get going," Yusei said, but Luna didn't want the night to end without mentioning something. "Wait!" she cried and everyone looked at her. "The reason Dexter and I wanted to go out, was that we wanted to know how to act as a couple in public." Akiza and Yusei looked at her. "You did?" Akiza asked.

"Yes," Dexter replied, "We wanted to ask how you guys act in public, because we felt as though people looked at us as two separate people. Sure, you guys know we're together, but everyone else doesn't. So, we figured that we would observe you guys and also ask for your advice." Yusei and Akiza turned to one another and smiled.

"I think you two don't need to do everything exactly like we do," Yusei said, "You should just do what feels comfortable." Akiza nodded. "To be honest, Yusei and I just act normally and don't change suddenly when we go out. Of course, there are _certain things _that we would never do out in public." Everyone laughed.

"So, don't be nervous or worried about it," Yusei continued, "Just be yourself and besides..." He put both his arms around Akiza. "As long as the person you love is happy, what everyone else thinks doesn't matter." The two of them nuzzled each other for the second time that night.

"So that's why you didn't want me to come?" Leo asked. They all turned to him and his sister nodded. "Well why didn't you say so? I would have let you two lovebirds go out with another two lovebirds. Besides, I just went to hang out with my friends."

"Well, it was fun to have all of us hang out again," Akiza noted, "Maybe we should do it again!" Luna and Dexter gave nodded.

"All right!" Leo said excitedly, "Then I can keep these two from staring at your guys' butts." Yusei and Akiza looked at one another. "You were looking at our butts?" Yusei asked. Dexter and Luna were about to deny it, until...

"I never thought I had a good looking butt," Akiza noted. Yusei smiled. "So did I!" he said excitedly.

Akiza and Yusei were now ecstatic that someone found their butt's attractive. Luna and Dexter stared at them, as they continued to thank them for finding their butts attractive. Suddenly, Leo put his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey guys, instead of calling you the short and tall couple, can I call you guys butt experts?" Dexter and Luna stared at each other. They decided it was going to be difficult to tell them that they _were not_ looking at their butts and that they _were not_ "butt experts." However, it would be a good for them, especially since now they felt like a complete couple.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had another idea for this Chapter, but cut it at the last minute. The next Chapter will be the last.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story! Hope you enjoy the ending!**

**2 1/2 years later**

Akiza and Luna had both graduated college and were excited to start their new careers. Luna was going to get hired at Duel Academy the following fall. Luckily, Duel Academy was not nearly as strict on their clothing rules with the staff as much as their students. So, the school had no problem with Luna wearing short shorts everyday, which made her happy. Luna and Akiza had grown closer and had _something else_ in common.

Akiza was going to become a doctor, at New Domino City Hospital, which had stronger clothing standards than Luna did. However, she was going to receive a position that she was really interested in. It involved her just basically helping people, with no blood or serious life on the line situations. However, that was all that Akiza had wanted. To help people and to put smiles back on their faces.

Yusei had finally quit his job as a scientist. To be honest, most of the people working there knew that he never liked the job or wanted it. Plus, just about everyone working on the project was more skilled and interested than he was in the subject. He later announced that, like Akiza, Yusei was going to help people. He wanted to become a mechanic that fixed duel runners and automobiles. On his last day, the scientists held a party for him and the cake was in the shape of a giant wrench. They took a few pictures with it and everyone got a good laugh.

Leo was well on his way to becoming a pro league duelist. Crow offered him to join his now former dueling team. Leo knew he could learn a lot from being on a professional dueling team, but he had the promise of making it to the solo big leagues. He was still traveling around the country and he checked in with his sister every now and then. Although, it was much harder to stay in touch than Leo thought.

We start a few weeks after Luna and Akiza came back from school. It was a summer night and Luna and Akiza were out for some "girl time." Dexter was over at Yusei's, just sitting and talking. Dexter knew that there was something on his mind. Luna and him had been dating for more than 3 years now and he was ready to go to a higher qualified school, to advance his accounting degree. Dexter knew that Luna would want to cover all the cost for him to finish his schooling. However, he wanted to repay her for all of that and more.

Dexter was slumped over on the couch, as Yusei walked over, carrying two glasses of water. He set them down on cup holders, which were on the coffee table. Yusei then took a seat on another sofa, facing the opposite direction as Dexter's."Is something wrong Dexter?" Yusei asked, "You look upset."

"Well, it's not that I'm upset," Dexter replied, "I was just...thinking." Yusei tiled his head. "Thinking?" he asked, "About what?"

Dexter swallowed and took a moment to answer. "Our...girlfriends." Yusei's eyes narrowed. "What about them?"

"Well...isn't it obvious? You and Akiza are going to...you know."

"Get married?" Yusei finished. He took a sip of water and set it back down. "To be honest Dexter, I haven't said this to anyone, but since you asked, I figure now might be a good time." Dexter turned to him. "I'm thinking about..." Yusei paused for a moment, "Proposing to Akiza." Dexter smiled and nodded. "Really? Would it be the 4th of July?" he asked excitedly. Yusei used both his hands in a downward motion.

"No. Not yet. I was thinking of waiting a few weeks. Besides, I don't want to make it obvious." Dexter nodded. "So when would you tie the knot?" Yusei smiled.

"I was thinking late Fall. Probably the first weekend in November." Dexter was confused. "November? Don't you wanna wait until Spring?" Yusei shook his head and put his hands behind his head.

"Akiza and I have waited long enough. Besides, there aren't many weddings going on, it would give us a few months to plan, we'd have good chances of booking a reception area, it'd probably be before any big snow storms, and it would be as soon as possible." Dexter smiled. "You've really thought things out. Haven't you?" Yusei blushed.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that I can make Akiza happy." Dexter chuckled at Yusei's embarrassed face, but then he got an idea.

"Hey Yusei. I know that Luna and I haven't been as long as you and Akiza have, but I've also thought about asking Luna." Yusei smiled and leaned forward. "And...do you think...it'd be okay...if we had a double wedding?" Yusei put his hand to his chin. "Double wedding?"

"If you don't want it, that's fine with me. You deserve a day to yourself." Yusei was curious. "What would the advantages be to that?"

"Well, for starters, no one has come two weekends for it, it would save all of us money (even though that's not exactly a problem for some), we could get our clothes together and for only one time, I like the sound of being married as soon as possible too, and we're proposing at similar times. So, why not?" Yusei smiled.

"It sounds good to me. Besides, it'd be fun to have two weddings together." Dexter bit his lip. "Do you think the girls will go for it?" Yusei gave him a confident smile.

"Don't worry," he replied, "Two best friends shopping for wedding gowns together? I think they'll be in heaven." Dexter laughed. "Hopefully they're as happy shopping for gowns and being married to us." The two men roared with laughter.

A few weeks later...

Yusei sat nervously as he ate at dinner, with Akiza. As they waited for their food, they sat at a table for two. Akiza noticed Yusei's mood and tried to do something to calm him down. "Yusei, is something wrong?" Yusei tried to smile at her.

"Wrong? Oh...nothing's wrong," Yusei replied in a not so confident mood. Akiza reached out and held his left hand with her's. Yusei jumped at the action and took notice of the irony that was happening. 'Her left hand's touching my left hand,' Yusei thought. He looked up and Akiza gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Akiza asked in a kind tone. She tried to smile at him and Yusei knew he had to look confident. He gently, but confidently, grasped her hand.

"Everything's okay Akiza," he said a little more smoothly, "You don't have to worry." He winked at her and Akiza blushed slightly. "Oh, that's good," she replied and Yusei let go of her hand.

Later, as they left the restaurant, Yusei and Akiza had their arms around each other. Akiza noticed that Yusei was holding her mid-section a little tighter than usual. It wasn't painful or hurting her, but it was clear that he was a little tense. As they stopped at a street corner, Akiza turned to Yusei. He turned to face her, as they stared into the other's eyes.

"Is something wrong Akiza?" Yusei asked. Akiza shook her head. "No. I just love you. That's all." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and they smiled as she leaned back. "I know you love me Akiza and I love you. Lets go back to my place." Akiza nodded and they went on their way.

When they arrived, Akiza went to the couch. "I'm going to the bathroom," Yusei called to her, "I'll be right back." Akiza nodded and waited patiently until he came back. When Yusei did, he felt a lot more confident, as he sat down next to her. "Did you have a good time?" Yusei asked as their arms came around each other yet again.

"Of course Yusei. I always enjoy being with you." They both shared a brief kiss and smiled at one another. They then stared straight ahead, until Yusei started looking around. Akiza took noticed and started copying him.

"Is something wrong Yusei?" Akiza asked as he continued looking around. He finally stopped as he answered her question. "No. It's just that it's such a big apartment," Yusei noted as he now looked at her, "It's so lonely being here by myself. I wish you could move in with me." Akiza smiled.

"I would love that Yusei, but...I don't what my parents would think." Yusei smiled as he took her hands. "I know what they'd think," he replied and he stood up, taking Akiza with him. Akiza watched as Yusei got down on one knee and reached for his pocket. Just like earlier, Yusei's left hand held hers, as Akiza put her right hand to her mouth.

"Akiza. I know that your parents would be happy if you moved in with me, because I love you more than anything in the world." He opened the little black box and showed her the ring.

"Akiza Izinski, would you marry me?" Yusei said as he gave her a wide grin. Akiza was on the verge of tears. Hearing Yusei ask her that question was something that both of them had waited 8 years to hear. Akiza had told a doctor in Germany that she was going to thank Yusei someday, with all her heart. Now was that time.

"Yes Yusei Fudo! I will marry you!" Akiza said as tears started to flow from her eyes. Yusei gasped and smiled at the same time. He could feel his eyes start to water. He stood up and took the ring out of the box. He took Akiza's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Akiza brought it closer to her, to examine it. She then looked back at Yusei, who now had tears coming out of his eyes as well.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried.

"Akiza!" Yusei cried.

They wrapped their arms around the other and started kissing. They were so excited to finally become husband and wife. After the got the chance to calm down, and stopped crying, they sat on the couch in each other arms. Akiza had so many questions.

"When should we do it?" she asked excitedly, "Oh and I need to by a dress. You're going to need a tux. Oh! The cake! What about the cake?" Yusei laughed at Akiza's excitement. "Actually Akiza, I was wondering if we could share our wedding day with another couple?" Akiza was confused. "With who?" she asked and Yusei smiled.

Across town, Dexter and Luna were eating dinner. Dexter, like Yusei, was nervous about tonight. He quickly ate his food well before Luna finished. "Boy, you must have been hungry," Luna noted and Dexter chuckled to himself.

"Yeah. _Really hungry,"_ Dexter replied. Luna went back to eating and Dexter thought to himself. 'I think I'm gonna be sick.'

Later, as they walked to Luna's apartment, Luna held Dexter's hand. She noticed he was having a tight grip and was shaking. Luna quickly turned to him and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing," he replied quickly and they started walking even faster. Luna knew something was up. 'Maybe we'll be able to talk about it when we get back to the apartment,' Luna thought.

When they got to her place, they went inside and sat down on the couch. Dexter was nervous, as he wasn't sure how to approach Luna about the subject. He had gone with Yusei to buy the ring and he was satisfied with the results. It was in a little black box, similar to Yusei's. As Dexter nervously sat, he tried to think about when he had talked to Leo a while back.

_Flashback_

Leo had decided to skip one of the tournaments, in order to fly back home and visit his friends. After visiting with Luna the night before, Leo had invited Dexter over to hang out. They were eating lunch and Leo had his feet up on the table. As they finished, Leo kept popping in tater tots into his mouth, as Dexter watched. Finally, Dexter thought his should bring up the subject.

"Hey Leo. Can I talk to you about something? It's...very important." Leo quickly put his feet down and became serious. "Sure thing Dex. What's the problem?" Dexter looked down at the table. He decided that he should be firm and direct with Leo, so that he could get a quick answer out of him.

"Well, since your mom and dad aren't around..." Leo quickly interrupted him. "Yeah. Those idiots! I hate them!" he said in angry tone as he threw a tater tot onto his plate. Dexter quickly tried to the tables. "Yeah, anyways, since they aren't around, you're the only person I can ask about this." Leo was confused. What did Dexter have to ask them about? He had never met them and didn't even know what they looked like. "What are talking about?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was wondering, if it was all right with you, if I could..." Dexter took one last moment of silence before finishing, "Marry your sister?" Dexter quickly closed his eyes, worrying that he'd hear an answer that he would not be happy about. For a while, Leo just looked at him, his eyes were wide and in shock. Leo looked back down at his plate and put the last tater tot into his mouth.

"Sure thing," Leo said as he started eating again. Dexter looked up. Leo didn't seem nervous, upset, or even concerned. It was if he had asked him if he could go out to lunch with him. "A..are you sure?" Dexter asked, "It's really okay?" Leo smiled.

"Of course it's okay Dex. We've been friends for years and you've been dating for years. You didn't think I noticed just how attracted you are to her? It's fine." Dexter smiled and quickly got out of his chair.

"Oh thank you Leo!" Dexter cried happily as he gave his friend a hug. Leo looked at him annoyingly. "Get off Dex! Otherwise Luna will think you're in love with me now!" Dexter just laughed, as continued to hug Leo.

_End Flashback_

Dexter turned to Luna and smiled. 'If Luna's brother says it's okay. Then I think it's okay for me.' Dexter eyed Luna's hand and he grabbed a hold of it. Luna turned to him in surprise. "Is something wrong Dexter?" Dexter shook his head.

"Hey Luna. Since Leo's now going around the country and competing in Turbo Duels, does it get lonely living in this apartment all by yourself?" Luna nodded. "Well, yeah. It would be nice to have someone here with me." Luna smiled at him. "Someone like you." Dexter smiled, eyeing the moment. "Well, I think I can do that," he replied. He got up and Luna stood up as well. Dexter looked up at the taller woman and took her left hand.

"Luna," he said as he then got down on one knee. Luna gasped and then Dexter reached for his black box. He opened it and smiled at her. "Will you marry me?" Luna gasped at the question and the ring. For a moment, Luna didn't say anything and Dexter feared it was a sign of rejection, until he heard her say..

"Yes." Dexter looked up at her. "R...really?" he asked shyly and Luna nodded. "Yes," she replied and Dexter smiled. He quickly got up and took Luna's hand closer to him. He slipped on the ring and Luna looked at it. He right hand wiggled it on her ring finger, to make it just perfect. She then looked at Dexter and quickly wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you Dexter!" Luna cried happily. She hugged him close and leaned over his right shoulder. Dexter kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too." Luna leaned back. She felt like the happiest woman in the world. She didn't care what other people thought. Whether he was a nerd, too short for her, or too timid, she didn't care. All she cared about was that he loved her and wanted her to be happy. By asking her to be his wife, he was doing all that and so much more. Luna felt tears running from her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she cried like this, let alone the fact that they were tears of joy and not sadness. They shared another kiss and ended up falling onto the couch, with Luna on top of Dexter.

Across the hall...

"So, we'd have a wedding together?" Akiza asked and Yusei nodded. Akiza gave him a wide smile. "That sounds wonderful Yusei!" They hugged each other. "I love that idea! I can't wait to get started."

Sure enough, they did get started. The same night, both couples met, to explain the good news. Both women were ecstatic over the thought of being married, let alone at the same time. They agreed that Yusei and Akiza would go first and then they'd be followed by Luna and Dexter about a half an hour later. There was large Catholic Church nearby, that would be perfect for the ceremony. They didn't expect a million people to be there, but it would be nice to have plenty of room for everyone. The church also had a decent sized reception area to hold everyone that would be coming. Yusei's idea of having the first weekend in November was all right with everyone, as they wanted to make sure there was time for everyone to get prepared. while still being as soon as possible.

The couples were going to move into apartments right next door to each other. Luna and Dexter smiled, as the next morning, they stood outside of, what was going to be, their apartment.

"Wow! It'll sure be nice to live here," Dexter noted as he looked inside. He then turned to her. "Does that mean I have to carry you in?" Luna looked a little confused. "I guess so, but..."

"Okay then!" Dexter said confidently. He bended down to Luna's almost completely bare legs. As usually, a extra tight, extra short pair of short shorts donned her legs. Dexter went down to her calves and tried to pick her up. He put one hand on her calves and the other behind her knee. He grunted with effort, but it was not working.

"Here. Let me try something," Luna noted. She bended down and picked Dexter up with both arms. He blushed as she carried him a couple steps into the open doorway. "You don't have to worry about carrying me in," Luna noted and Dexter just laid there blushing. Luna smiled and then let him back down to his feet.

About a month later, the two couples sent out invitations. They printed them out and sent them to close friends and families. Crow was able to get his and was more than happy to come.

With Jack's invitation, it was a little harder to get to him. He was always going from here to there and was never with the same woman. So, finding a way to get the invitation was difficult. Finally, it reached him when he took a bit of a Fall break, before heading back to the states for more Turbo Dueling. Jack was in the Bahamas and laughed at the fact that weather updates said that New Domino was starting to become cold again. It was one of the things Jack always hated about living there. He would many times find brochures about a nice sunny place, like Florida or the place he was in, and dreamed about going. Now, he was finally getting the chance.

Jack was laying out in the sun, working on his tan and wearing nothing, but a pair of black swimming trunks. He, as always, had a few girls around him in bikini's cooing and giggling at him. Jack couldn't wait until nightfall, when the real fun would begin.

"A message for you, Jack Atlas," a butler in a tuxedo replied, as he leaned a silver tray with a white envelope. Jack took it and opened up the envelope. On the front on the card, was a half and half picture, for the top and bottom. On top, was a picture of Yusei and Akiza leaning close together. They were wearing formal wear and had bright smiles on their faces. On the bottom, was Luna and Dexter, wearing similar formal wear and smiling for the camera. They two were also leaned in close together. Jack looked at the card and laughed. First, was the obvious fact that Luna was taller than Dexter. The second, was of course Yusei. Jack had originally thought of Yusei as being this quite, serious, tough young man. Now, since Akiza has entered his life, it's like he became a new person.

"Who's that?" one of the girls asked him.

"Oh, just some good friends of mine are getting married," Jack replied, "Although you see this guy right here?" He pointed to Yusei.

"Yeah," all the girls replied. "He looks to be buff like you," one of the girls noted. Jack just laughed. "No. He's not buff at all. In fact, I bet his wife's as strong as he is." All of them started to roar with laughter.

Finally, the wedding day arrived. It was cool outside, but it was sunny and bright as well. The leaves were almost gone from the trees and there was just a touch of snow on the ground, since most of it had melted from an earlier snowfall. As Yusei's best friends Jack and Crow arrived, Yusei came up to them.

"Thanks for coming," Yusei said, "I'm glad you were able to take the weekend off." Jack just shrugged. "Eh. I could take off a year and still be number one." Crow looked at him angerly. "Nuh uh. That would make me number one!" Jack and Crow locked eyes in anger. "Oh yeah?" Jack replied. "Bring it!" Crow fired back.

"Come on," a feminine voice chirped, "Can't the two groomsmen stop their arguing for one day? Especially since one of their best friends is getting married to the woman he loves?" Yusei blushed as Martha came over.

"Yeah. Yeah," Jack said, "We all know what an important day it is for him and how he should be the center of attention." Martha frowned. "As it opposed to it being on you instead? Well Jack, if that's the case, why don't you find a girl and get married?" Jack rolled his eyes and turned around. He huffed at the thought.

"Please. I'm into that love bird stuff. Besides, at least I can claim that I'm not still a virgin." Crow went up into Yusei's face. "Ohh snap!" he said and went to Jack's side. The two of them exchanged a high five, as they walked away.

Yusei looked down embarrassed. but Martha gave him a nudge. "Don't be upset Yusei. Besides, you're getting married to a very lucky and beautiful woman." They then heard a call to get into their places and the wedding started. After the groomsmen and Carly and Mina went up, Martha took Yusei down the aisle. Once he gave Martha a kiss on the cheek, at the alter, Martha walked away, and Yusei stood up there alone. Then, everyone stood up and looked down at the entrance, for the bride to be to come in.

Akiza soon came in a white as snow dress. It showed some skin, especially in her shoulders and upper arms. However, her white gloves kept her hands and lower arms cover, while the dress completely covered her very large bosom. She also had a veil covering her head and face. Akiza was lead up, by her father, and she too gave him a kiss on the cheek at the front. When he left, Yusei and Akiza took hands and then faced the alter.

Once the ceremony was over, there was a brief period, before the next wedding. About 5 minutes before, Dexter stood outside with Yusei and Akiza.

"I bet a lot of people left. Our wedding isn't as important as yours," Dexter noted as the newly wed couple stood before him. "Oh. I don't know about that," Akiza replied. They went inside and Dexter was stunned. Not a single person had left and everyone was excited about the second wedding, just as they were the first. Yusei was going to lead Dexter up and he whispered some words into his ear, before the music played.

"Don't worry Dexter. You'll remember these next few moments for the rest of your life." Dexter smiled and the music started a few moments later.

Once he was up to the front, instead of leaving him, Yusei stood next to him. It was then Luna's turn to come in. She had on a similar colored dress, although Luna had less skin showing with her shoulders covered. She wore the same veil as Akiza did. Dexter smiled, as Luna looked at him. Leo lead her up and, when she got up there, the two parties separated. Yusei took his new place, in the front row, next to his wife. Leo stood beside them and gave a thumbs up, while Dexter and Luna stood at the foot of the alter.

Finally, they got to the important part of the service. Dexter and Luna took hands and looked at one another.

"Dexter, do you take Luna to be your loftily wedded wife for all the days of your life?" the priest asked.

Dexter took a moment to let this all sink in, as the priest spoke. Their future, just the two of them. They were close friends and now they were something more. He couldn't believe that it had been a few years ago when they were reunited. Not to mention the fact that Luna could have completely ignored him or left him alone. But no, she wanted to still be friends and now they were something more.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you Luna, take Dexter to be your loftily wedded husband for all the days of your life?" the priest asked.

Luna thought for a moment too. The person she had as a friend was now here best friend. Sure, he was shy, timid, and little odd, but that's what Luna loved about him. He wasn't like Jack, who was into how appealing a girl was or Crow who cared about being super toned and attractive. No, he was like Yusei, who Luna had looked up to growing up. Yusei wasn't into either one of those things, but yet he found the girl of his dreams, just like Dexter did. Dexter saw the Luna on the inside and he encouraged her to follow her dream. Luna was now living that dream and she knew that he would be there by her side for support. That's all she wanted in a man and Dexter was all that she would ever need.

"I do," she replied.

"If there is anyone who believes they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace!" the priest commanded and when no one said anything, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dexter leaned forward, as the two wrapped their arms around the other. Luna literally lifted Dexter off the ground, due to the sheer amount of joy inside of her. When they leaned back, they hooked arms, and walked back down the aisle. Yusei and Akiza followed, as their arms were also hooked together. They were greeted with a roaring and cheering crowd.

Later, the two couples walked to the limo that was waiting for them. The guests blew bubbles at them and they soon got to the limousine. It was split into 3 sections. One for the driver and then two sound proof and tinted glass areas. Yusei and Akiza went into the middle section while Luna and Dexter took the traditional back. There was also a moon roof for the two compartments and each couple stood out of one. The photographer asked the party to countdown from three.

"3! 2! 1!" the crowd counted and when they got to 0, the couples kissed and the photographer took a picture. The four of them knew that there lives were going to be great, especially since they were with the one they loved.

But if they did have any trouble, they always had the friends near by, angels on their shoulders so to speak, to give them advice.

**A/N: Thanks for all your support with this story. I know Luna x Dexter isn't the most favorite pairing in the world, but I ****did enjoy writing about a new and different couple for a change. Plus, I actually think it could work out in canon.**

**Anyways, the Jack scene I had in my head for a long time, since I enjoyed the idea of having a double wedding (with the invitation showing the two couples).**

**I will be taking a break off, until I can get my school load in order. I have a couple of Yusei x Akiza ideas floating around, but I'm still up in the air about which one I should do first.**

**Thanks again for your support and thanks for reading this story!**


End file.
